Enseñame a amar
by rosmarlin
Summary: Edward estaba acostumbrado a tener vampiros a su alrededor, depues de todo habia sido criado por una familia de vampiros. Pero nunca pensó que se podria enamorar de una, que habia llegado pidiendo la ayuda de su familia.AU. HIATUS PERMANENTE
1. Prologo

**Éste es mi primer fic sobre la Saga Crepusculo, y siquiera sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.**

**La verdad es que no sé ni cómo decidí al final hacer ésta historia, pero he leido en la red muchos fic en los cuales los Cullen adoptan a Bella desde pequeña y la crecen como un miembro más de la familia. Y se me ocurrió pensar en como seria si no fuera a Bella a quien adoptan. Y juntarlo un poco con la idea de una Bella vampiro y un Edward humano, y ésto es lo que salió. Espero que os guste...**

**Bueno ya saben que ésto no me pertenece en absoluto, todo pertenece a la grandiosa Meyer, y yo simplemente me divierto un poco escribiendo.**

Carlisle POV

Era una noche tranquila en la sala de urgencias, tanto que sin movimiento la mayoria de las enfermeras y los doctores que estaban de guardia iniciaban a sentir la necesidad de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y esparban con ansia la culminación de su turno de trabajo. Pero la verdad es que para mi, ésto no era un problema, yo no dormia en absoluto, y de verdad que amaba mi trabajo y la posibilidad de poder ayudar a todos los que me necesitaban. La única verdadera motivación que tenia en éste momento para querer volver a casa, era mi Esme, el amor de mi existencia, y la dueña de mi corazón, a pesar de que ya no latia desde hace tanto tiempo. Era una mujer increible, con una capacidad de amar sorprendente, habia perdido a su bebe a los pocos dias de nacer, y ahora todo ese amor de madre que nunca pudo darle a su hijo biologico, se lo regalaba a otros cuatro vampiros que consideraba como sus hijos.

Nunca dejaré de agradecer la suerte que tuve en encontrarla, si es cierto que tuve que esperar literalmente siglos para que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, al final lo hicieron.

-Dr. Cullen, podria venir un segundo, tenemos una verdadera emergencia- Lucy, una de las enfermeras que en ese momento estaba de turno conmigo me hizo regrasar a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?

-Han abandonado a un bebé con una nota en la entrada de urgencias, una adolescente por lo que pude entender, hacia mucho que no veia algo asi. Pero el verdadedo problema es que el pequeño está muy mal, al parecer cogió frio durante la noche, y ahora tiene neumonia...

No necesitaba decirme más, me levanté inmediatamente de la silla, y tuve que recordarme a mi mismo que no podia, y no DEBIA correr a la velocidad a la que queria ir para llegar a donde se encontraba el pequeño, tenia que limitarme a correr a una velocidad humana.

En cuanto llegué al reparto de pediatria y ginecología lo ví, tenia a lo mucho 1 semana, rodeado de tubos para una respiración asistida, y con un monitor controlando su corazón, me acerqué a él y le toqué la frente para verificar su temperatura, una de las ventajas de ser un medico vampiro, era que en ocasiones no hacian falta los utensilios indispensables de mi trabajo. Si, efectivamente su temperatura era muy elevada, demasiado. Era una verdadera lastima que no pudiera hablar con la madre de la creatura, asi podia saber si el parto habia sido complicado o menos, para asi determinar si la causa de la neumonia era producto de una infección del liquido amniótico, o del frio que cogió durante probablemente toda la noche afuera, o quizas fruto de ambos.

Mientras continuaba acariciando su frente, para controlar su temperatura, el pequeño abrió los ojos y se fijó en mi presencia, y fue increible como pude ver la belleza del mundo entero en esas maravillosas orbes esmeraldas, no habia visto tanta pureza en la cara de una sola persona, y una sensación asi no la tenia desde la primera vez que vi a mi Esme, cuando ella tenia solo 16 años. Era un niño sin duda precioso, que parecia a uno de los angeles pintados en los cuadros del renacimiento. Giró la cabezita hacia mi, y si bien era conciente que en realidad veia figuras y no el mundo como lo vemos todos, debido a su corta edad, por un momento me pareció que se fijaba en mi cara, y era como si me estuviera viendo de verdad. Estaba decidido, haria todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, para que éste niño viva.

Noté que al lado de la incuvadora habia una mesa en la que se encontraban la manta en la que lo habia envuelto y la carta de la que me habia hablado Lucy.

No era una carta muy larga, pero si era directa y decia todo lo que tenia que explicar :

Las circustancias en las que traje al mundo este niño no son precisamente las mejores. Aun soy demasiado joven, y mis padres nunca me lo hubieran perdonado si saben que decidí hacerlo nacer, por suerte nunca supieron de su existencia, estan siempre demasiado ocupados como para notar mi cambio de peso. Y su padre me abandonó en cuanto supe que estaba en espera. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es de cobardes, pero simplemente no puedo tenermelo. Lo único que pido a la familia que lo adopte,es que no le cambien el nombre, el niño se llama Edward Anthony.

Asi que el niño es llamaba Edward.

-Hola Edward- le dije, mientras cogia su pequeña manita entre una de las mias- mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y soy tu pediatra.

Desde que nos mudamos a Chicago un par de años atras, decidí que ésta vez queria ser pediatra, queria tener la oportunidad de salvar humanos cuando éstos estaban empezando a vivir, y en éste momento, agradecía mi istinto al elegir, porque no podia dejar morir a éste pequeño angel.

Pasé las siguientes horas con el tratamiento de Edward, sumistrandole los antibioticos, controlando su respiración, su temperatura y su ritmo cardiaco. Para eso de las 12 de la tarde la fiebre habia disminuido, aun la tenia alta, pero ya no era tan critica como cuando llegó.

-Doctor, deberia ir a casa, su turno terminó hace 6 horas, y encima ésta noche hizo un turno doble- me dijo la enfermera de guardia, mientras entraba para cambiar la flebo de Edward.

-Estoy bien- le contesté- no estoy para nada cansado- y era verdad, yo no necesitaba descansar.

-Espere a que se acueste, para que vea como si está cansado, no es posible que una persona pase despierto tantas horas, tarde o temprano va a peder la batalla contra el sueño- me dijo en tono dulce- además necesita pasar tiempo con su mujer y sus hijos.

Y en algo si tenia razón, en teoria YO no podia estar sin dormir tanto tiempo como el que pensaban mis colegas que llevaba, ningun humano podria. Asi que no podia destar sospechas, tenia que seguir con la farsa e ir a casa, por suerte el dr. Smith, quien que se quedaba a cargo de Edward en el siguiente turno, era un doctor muy competante. Iria a casa una pocas horas para figir dormir, pasaria algún tiempo con Esme, y pronto regresaria para vigilar a mi pequeño paciente.

Me acerqué a Edward y le susurré- vuelvo en unas hora Edward, sigue luchando como lo estás haciendo, me estás dejando de verdad muy orgulloso.

Y con esas palabras salí del hospital, por suerte hoy el tiempo era nublado, no que en Chicago hubiera mucho sol, pero para no arriesgarme mucho habia pedido trabajar siempre en el turno de noche, pero hoy en cambio tenia una buena motivación para llegar a casa al mediodia.

En cuanto atravesé la puerta de la mansión que Esme habia escogido ésta vez, mi mujer me rodeó con sus delgados brazos para darme un beso. Era increible como después de tantas decadas, el amor entre ella y yo crecia cada día más.

-Hola cielo, siento llegar tarde, tuve una emergencia en el hospital que no podia dejar.

-Lo sé, -me dijo mientras me dedicaba la más tierna de las sonrisas- Alice nos dijo algo, pero no quiso revelar detalles, dijo que preferia esperar tu llegada para que hablaramos.

Y como si la hubieramos llamado con la mente, en ese momento entró tambien Alice en la habitación, caminaba de la mano con Jasper, en la cara de la "pequeña duende" (como la llamaba Emmett) se veian lineas de preocupación que no eran muy comun en ella.

-¿Cómo está, Carlisle?- me habló en cuanto estuvo a pocos centimetros de donde nos encontrabamos Esme y yo. Pero ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿era quizas posible que se refiriera a Edward?, puede que su futuro entrara en su campo de visión en el momento en el que decidí que tenia que salvarlo a como de lugar. Noté la expresión de curiosidad que tenian Jasper y Esme, por no saber a qué se referia, y estaba seguro que la mia tenia que ser igual.

-¿De quién hablas Alice?- pregunté al fin.

-Pues de Edward, de quien más. – me respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. Entonces mis suposiciones sobre las visiones de Alice habia sido ciertas.

-Está mucho mejor, si pasa ésta noche, puede que lo logre. – le dije.

En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de alivio casi istantaneamente, y en ese momento no pude soportar más la curiosidad.

-Alice ¿qué fue lo que viste sobre Edward?- le pregunté.

-Muy bien- me repondió- tenemos que hablar, toda la familia. Rosalie, Emmett, ¿podrian bajar un segundo?- les habló a sus hermanos que se encontraban en el segundo piso. Dos segundo después, estabamos los 6 miembros de mi familia reunidos en el salon. Alice se dirigió nuevamente a mi- Carlisle, ¿te importaria contarles a los demás sobre el pequeño Edward?

Hice lo que me pidió, y pasé contarles a mi familia de éste pequeño que apareció por urgencias en la madrugada, como habia sido abandonado por su madre, y lo enfermo que estaba. Pude notar como los hermosos rotros de mi Esme y Rosalie se torcian en una muestra de dolor, sabia lo mucho que ambas deseaban tener un hijo proprio, y no podian entender como una madre fuera capaz de abandonar al suyo, sean cuales fueran las circustancias.

-Y ahora ¿nos quieres explicar qué fue lo que viste que nos incluye a todos nosotros?- le preguntó Emmett a Alice, que claramente no entendia nada de lo que pasaba, como todos nosotros.

-Bien- Alice tenia una brillante sonrisa cuando respondió- Edward es mi hermanito.

-¿QUE?- preguntamos los cinco a la vez, ¿cómo era posible?

-Bueno en realidad, nuestro hermano- dijo mientras con la mano hacia un gesto en el que se encerraba a ella, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.- y vuestro hijo- y ésta vez nos señalaba a Esme y a mi.- Es el nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen. Verán, tuve una visión en la que vi como lo ibamos a adoptar.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó mi Esme, a lo que Alice asintió.

-Vamos a tener un bebé en la casa- dijo Rosalie, con un nuevo brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

Para ellas dos, ésta era una de las noticias más bellas que se pueden dar.

También noté como la cara de Jasper se tensaba, y sabia de inmediato por qué, Jasper era el miembro de la familia que menos tiempo llevaba siendo vegetariano.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?, ¿qué ocurrirá si un dia no soy capaz de controlarme cuando estoy cerca de él?- preguntó.

-No te preocupes amor- le respondió Alice mientras cogia su mano- tú no le harás ningun daño, eso te lo garantizo, tu cariño hacia él será más fuerte que el olor de su sangre.

No pude evitar sonreir, Edward seria muy amado entre nosotros. Ese pequeño ya tenia una familia. Aunque sus verdaderos padres no quisieran tenerlo, él ya nos tenia a nosotros. A cuatro hermanos que lo cuidarian y mimarian muchisimo, y que serian capaces de hacerse sacar los ojos, antes que permitir que sufra. Tendria a la mejor madre del mundo, seria simplemente la luz de los ojos de Esme. Y bueno en cuanto a mi, yo ya lo queria, desde un primer momento sentí un cariño muy especial por éste niño, se habia creado un lazo entre nosotros. Después de la sorpresa inicial por la noticia de Alice, ahora entendia perfectamente porque me sentia asi hacia el niño, y ahora éste hecho me hacia increiblemente feliz.

-Yo tengo que ir a verlo- declaró Esme, mientras se levantaba de su asiento con la velocidad de vampiro- si esa creatura de verdad va a ser mi niño, yo tengo que estar a su lado en éstos momentos. – me dijo con ojos de suplica, para que yo no pusiera peros. Y ¿cómo podria?, si ésta era una de las mil razones por las cuales la amaba tanto. Me levanté yo tambien, mientras le asentia, y cogí su mano.

-¿Quién más quiere venir?- pregunté a los demás.

-Vamos todos Carlisle- me dijo Emmett- nosotros no abandonamos a los miembros de nuestra familia. Y mucho menos a más pequeñito.

-Dr Cullen, ¿de nuevo por aqui?, pero si no descansó nada- me dijo la misma enfermera que unas horas antes me habia mandado a casa a descansar, en cuanto me vio entrar en el reparto de pediatria- ah, veo que ésta vez viene acompañado- dijo en cuanto notó a mi mujer y a mis hijos- ¿cómo está sra Cullen?, chicos- saludó a mi familia, a lo que ellos respondieron con una simple sonrisa y un asentimiento de la cabeza...

-Bueno, la verdad es que no vengo como doctor, estamos aqui para ver a Edward porque Esme lo queria conocer, ¿Cómo está aproposito?

-Está mucho mejor- me dijo mientras la felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos, todos en el hospital se habian tomado muy a pecho la situación del niño- su fiebre aún es alta, pero está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento, tiene muchas espectativas de salir de ésto, y todo gracias a usted.

-Hice solo lo que me correpondia- le dije con la sonrisa, si para mi fuera posible, seguramente éste seria el momento en el estaria completamente sonrojado- ahora si me permite, vamos a ver cómo está, con permiso- le dije mientras nos alejabamos.

Apenas nos acercamos a la encuvadora en la que se encotraba Edward, vi de inmadiato como mi Esme mostraba la más radiante de las sonrisas en cuanto lo vio, y aunque sin lágrimas por no ser posible, estaba completamente seguro de que se encontraba llorando. Edward estaba despierto, y ya a vista se notaba que estaba un poco mejor, su corazón latia con más fuerza, y ya no respiraba con tanta dificultad, puede que incluso para el dia siguiente podria respirar por su propria cuenta, éste niño tenia unas increibles ganas de vivir. Esme acercó su mano para acariciarlo, y la pequeña mano del niño capturó uno de sus dedos. En ese momento la sonrisa de Esme creció más, si es que era posible.

-Es un pequeño angel- susurró, sonreí al recordar que yo habia pensado la misma cosa en cuanto lo vi.

-Yo tambien lo pienso- le dije.

Esme se giró para observar a Alice, que no era capaz de apartar la vista del niño, como sus hermano, del resto.

-¿Qué ves Alice?, ¿Será feliz con nosotros?, ¿Seremos capaces de hacerlo crecer como se debe, a pesar de que vivirá en una casa con 6 vampiros?- le preguntó, con una nota de ansiedad en su voz

-Claro que si Esme, Edward nos va a adorar, y te aseguro que será el niño más feliz del mundo a nuestro lado- le dijo.

Ésa era toda la confirmación que Esme necesitaba, una vez más se giró hacia el niño.

-Hola Edward- le susurró- yo soy Esme, tu mamá.

Después de ese dia, el siguiente mes trascurrió increiblemente rápido, incluso para nosotros, que siento inmortales vemos el tiempo de una manera diferente de los humanos. Esme pasaba todas las horas de visita en el hospital, decia que era su deber como madre estar al lado de su hijo. En dos semanas Edward estaba completamente curado, para muchos habia sido casi un milagro, y yo no podia estar más que de acuerdo. Esme y yo nos encontramos con los servicios sociales para solicitar su adopción, y la verdad no fue muy dificil obtenerla, visto que segun los registros ya habiamos adoptado a otros 4 chicos, y cumpliamos con todos los punto necesiarios, puede que incluso tuvieramos mucho más que dar, respecto a lo que de verdad era necesario, asi que para los asistentes sociales no habia casa mejor para el bebé que la nuestra.

Las chicas se encargaron en comprar todo lo que Edward necesitaria, desde los pañales, hasta la ropa. Desde la cuna, hasta la silla para comer y un cochecito. Incluso cosas que no necesitaria aún, habian ocupado una habitación de la casa para llenarla con todos los juguetes que habian comprado.

Fue asi como en la familia entraba un nuevo miembro, como Edward Anthony Cullen entraba a hacer parte de nuestras existencias.

**Bueno, ésta es el inicio de mi descabellada idea, sé que en realidad no es muy original, pero la tenia rondando en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, y simplemente tenia que intentarlo, y si no gusta, simplemente no la continuo, no pasa nada :P**

**Con respecto a la idea de abandonar al bebe en urgencias, lei que el Estados Unidos si quieres dar a un niño en adopción, pero prefieres que la cosa quede anónima, lo puedes dejar en un hospital y ya entrarian en juego los servicios sociales. Y sobre la neumonia, en mi familia en realidad se ha vuelto una efermedad un poco "comun" ya que la hemos sufrido varios miembros, yo misma la tuve hace algunos años. Tengo un primo que por complicaciones del parto, cayó enfermo a los pocos dias de nacido, y fue increible lo rápido que se curó, 14 dias después era como si no hubiera tenido nada, y me basé en su caso para hablar de la enfermedad de Edward.**

**Aviso que Bella tardará un poco en aparecer, porque antes me gustaria esribir algunos capitulos sobre al infancia y adolescencia de Edward.**

**Hacedme saber lo que piensan, si deberia continuarla o menos. Pero la verdad es que yo por una sola persona que me diga que tengo que seguir, lo hago, porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho encribiendola...**


	2. Los primeros tres años

**Bien ya estoy de vuelta, sé que habia prometido que iba a actualizar ayer, pero tuve que problemas con el ordenador, y me tocó emepzar todo de nuevo...**

**Primero que nada, ¡Muchisimas gracias! Por todos los Review que me han dejado, juro que no me lo podia creer, ¡12 review y solo el primer capitulo!, no saben cuanto me alegraron el dia con lo que lo necesito...éste capitulo se los dedico todo a ustedes!**

**Bueno, ésta es mi idea sobre como seria Edward si fuera un niño de tres años, y me concentro sobretodo en su relación con Esme, porque en realidad a esa edad los niños son particularmente pegados a la madre, y Esme simplemente es una madre de verdad.**

**No me queda que repetir que Crepusculo no pertenece y que esto lo hago solo por diversión, y porque ustedes me lo piden :P**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

_Esme POV _

Edward crecia cada día más. Era un niño precioso, con los mismos ojos color esmeralda que me miraron la primera vez que lo vi, tenian un brillo especial. Calisle una vez que contó como para él, esos ojos parecian reflejar una pureza del alma casi única. Y yo le creia, porque mi niño era de verdad único. Tenia una tonalidad de cabello particular, era castaño, pero con una extraña inclinación hacia el bronce. Era suave, y por más que lo intentabamos, era imposible que su cabello se mentuviera peinado más de 10 minutos. Era pálido, pero jamás al mismo nivel nuestro. Y tenia una sonrisa con la que podia hacernos bajar la luna, si solo nos la pedia. Era increible como mi pequeño angel (como le decia de cariño) nos tenia a todos en su pequeño puñito. Al año habia incluso perfeccionado los ojitos de cachorro que nos ponia Alice cuando queria algo, ella al final habia cedido su titulo, porque nadie era capaz de darle un "no" por respuesta cuando nos ponia era carita.

Era increiblemente inteligente, tenia apenas tres años y ya hacia discursos que parecian los de un adulto. En una ocasión nos planteamo incluso la posibidad de contarle la verdad sobre quienes eramos, con lo listo que era, Edward habia notado que nosotros eramos diferentes a él.

**-Mami**,- me dijo una noche mientras le leia su cuento antes de dormir- **¿por qué no me parezco a ustedes?**-le habiamos explicado que en realidad no era hijo nuestro (como todos sus hermanos, del resto), pero que no por eso lo queriamos menos, pareció tormarlo muy bien, quizas porque nunca le hemos hecho faltar nuestro amor**- ya sé que no soy tu hijo, pero ¿por qué tengo la piel diferente a la de ustedes?, además yo tambien quiero tener los ojos color **_**potacio.**_

¿Cuánta ternura era capaz de trasmitirme Edward?, no pude evitar sonreir mientras acariciaba su cabello.

**-No se dice potacio, cariño. Se dice topacio. Y no veo por que quieres tener los ojos de ese color**- aún no podia concebir la idea de privar de una vida humana a mi pequeño, jamas habiamos discutido la posibilidad de hacerlo inmortal- **Las esmeraldas son más hermosas. Además tú eres calentito y suave-** le dije mientras le hacia cosquillas.

-**Yo soy cómo todos los demás, mami. No soy especial como ustedes**.- me dijo cuando terminó de reir**- Cuando abrazo a mi maestra, ella tiene la piel como la mia pero, ¿quieres saber una cosa?**- me susurró mientras con el dedito me pedia que me acercara a él porque me tenia que decir un secreto, esperó a que mi oreja estuviera a dos centimetros de su cara para hablarme- **a mi me gusta más cuando me abrazas tú**- y con esas palabras me besó en la mejilla, para luego levantar sus brazitos y abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo mientras a mi vez le besaba la cabeza. ¿Cuanto más podia querer a Edward?

-**No se lo digas a tus hermanos, pero a mami tambien le gusta más abrazarte a ti**- le dije mientras me llevaba el dedo a los labios para que me gurdara el secreto. Él solo rió- **por cierto no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres especial, porque por supuesto que lo eres, tú eres lo más especial de ésta casa. ¿Quedó claro?** – le dije con una sonrisa mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz.

**-Si mami.**

**-¿Quién es éste niño que está aqui acostado?-** una vez más le estaba haciendo cosquillas, todas las noches, antes de que se durmiera le hacia la misma pregunta, y él ya sabia como contestar.

-**El pequeño angel de mami.**

-**Asi es, el de mami y el de toda la familia. Ahora a domir, que ya es tarde. Buenas noches Edward.**

-**Buenas noches mami, te quiero mucho.**

-**Yo tambien te quiero**.- y con eso le besé una vez más en la frente, lo arropé y salí de la habitación.

Apenas cerré la puerta me encontré con Carlisle que me esperaba con una sonrisa- **¿ya estás?**- me preguntó.

-**Sabes que si**- le dije- **como si no hubieras estado escuchando todo de lo que hablamos, lo haces todas las noches.**

**-Lo reconozco, me declaro culpable de espiar a mi hijo**- me dijo con una sonrisa culpable, que desapareció cuando volvió a hablar- **pero es precisamente por lo que dijo que necesitamos hablar todos, vamos, los demás ya están esperandonos en la sala.**

Apenas llegamos a la sala, Carlisle y yo tomamos nuestro lugares en la mesa, que por lo general usabamos para tener éstas reuniones familiares, o en donde Edward comia. Una vez que estuve sentada, Emmett me dedicó un sonrisa burlona.

-**Asi que mami**- a los cuatro aun se les hacia extraño que hubiera alguien en la casa que nos llamara "papi" y "mami", cuando para ellos eramos simplemente Carlisle y Esme- **¿prefieres abrazar a Edward en vez de a mi?, me siento traicionado, siempre pensé que yo era tu preferido. Y en cambio ahora me doy cuenta de que tu favorito siempre ha sido la pequeña peste. **

Simplemente me fue imposible no reirme de sus palabras, pero solo por el hecho de que eran ciertas, Dios sabia que yo queria mucho a estos chicos, y que de verdad les tenia el cariño que una madre le tiene a un hijo. Pero Edward era especial, nadie tomaba su lugar en mi corazón, puede que tuviera que ver con el hecho de que Edward me recuerda mucho a mi verdadero hijo, que murió cuando tenia más o menos la misma edad que tenia Edward cuando entró en nuestra familia. Puede que fuera por el hecho de que a los otros cuatro los empezé a ver como a mis hijos cuando ya tenian la apariencia de adultos de más de 18 años, y todos ellos ya eran vampiros, en cambio Edward era un bebé, y a mis ojos estaba siempre tan indefenso y era tan frágil. O quizas era por el simple hecho de que Edward era un niño que se hacia querer, y sencillamente era imposible no adorarlo si lo conocias. Pero si, Emmett tenia razon, Edward era mi preferido.

-**Vamos Emmett, superalo**- bromeó Jasper- **si ya sabemos bien que las mujeres de ésta familia viven y mueren por Edward, para ellas nosotros venimos siempre en segundo lugar respecto a él.**

-**Si, pero no solo para las chicas, o es que acaso creias que se me iba a olvidar esa vez que no quisiste venir conmigo a ver el partido de los **_Chicago_** Bears porque le habia prometido a Edward que ibas a ver la pelicula de "Kung fu panda" con él...**

-**Mira quien habla, ¿prueba tú a decirle que no a esa carita que te pone cuando quiere algo?, pero si eres tú el que todos los domigos te pasas 3 horas a cuatro patas para hacerle de caballito...**

-**Bien chicos**- interrumpió Carlisle con un tono con el pretendia ser extricto y poner el orden, pero se notaba claramente la risa escondida- **ya sabemos que es perfectamente evidente que Edward es el consentido de todos en ésta familia, pero de verdad que tenemos cosas serias que hablar.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunté.

-**Necesitamos decidir qué le vamos a decir a Edward**- me respondió Carlisle- **él ya sabe que somos difentes al resto de personas que conoce, incluido él mismo.**

-**Vamos Carlisle**- habló Emmett- **es solo un niño de tres años, ¿crees de verdad que entienda algo de lo que le digamos, si decidimos contarle la verdad sobre lo que somos?**

- **Es un niño extremadamente inteligente**- le dijo Alice- **en ocasiones tengo hasta la impresión que es más listo que tú**- le repondió a Emmett- **estoy perfectamente segura de que entenderá de lo que le hablamos...**

**-¿Ves algo Alice?-** le preguntó Carlisle.

-**Todo lo que veo es muy confuso, porque aun no hemos tomado la decisión si decirle o menos la verdad. Pero yo repito que entenderá lo que le estamos diciendo.**

Y yo sabia que eso era cierto, Edward era capaz de entender sin problemas lo que le contariamos acerca de nosotros. Pero mi miedo era otro, seria capaz de asimilarlo, ¿y si se asustaba tanto que no querria estar más cerca de nosotros?, yo no podria soportar la idea de ver a mi pequeño angel teniendome miedo. Como si Rosalie hubiera leido mis pensamientos, la escuché hablar por mi, era como si hubiera expresado lo que yo no lograba decir en voz alta.

**-¿Y si lo asustamos, y si piensa que le queremos hacer daño?**- Rosalie era la más sobreprotetora cuando se hablaba de Edward, incluso más que yo.

-**Eso no ocurrirá jamás**- le aseguró Jasper- **él sabe cuanto lo queremos, y que no seriamos capaces de hacerle ningun daño.**- cuanto habian cambiado sus palabras respecto a los miedos que tuvo cuando supo de la llegada de Edward, Alice tenia razón, el cariño que Jasper sentia hacia Edward era de verdad muy fuerte.

**-Pero aun asi, ¿por qué se lo tenemos que decir?, ¿no es mejor protegerlo de la verdad?-** le respondió Rosalie

-**El verdadero problema es que tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de que nosotros no envejecemos, mientras él se hace cada dia más grande, y cuando le toque ir al istituto con nosotros, ¿cómo se lo vamos a explicar entonces?**- dijo Alice.

- **No le podemos mentir toda su vida**,-intervino Jasper- **a un cierto punto le vamos a tener que contar la verdad.**

**-Y¿ si él quiere ser trasformado?-** ésta vez fue Emmett quien habló.

-**No sé si me gusta la idea de apartarlo de la posibilidad de tener una vida normal**- nos dijo Carlisle- **todas las demás ocasiones en las que he recurrido a ésta opción ha sido por una questión de vida o muerte, ¿por qué Edward no podria tener la vida que a todos nosotros nos hubiera gustado tener?**- aunque en realidad ésta pregunta se la hizo más para si mismo, yo sabia como se sentia, sabia que él queria a Edward tanto como yo, por mucho que le doliera la idea de que un dia moriria si permanecia humano, al mismo tiempo no se sentia en derecho de trasformarlo si no era necesario, y seguro que también respetaria lo que Edward decidiera.

A éste punto no pude resistir más, yo que no habia intervenido en ningun momento en la discusión tenia que hacer escuchar mi opinión.

**-¿Puedo hablar?**- pedí- **al fin y al cabo soy la madre, o por lo menos ese es el papel que estoy jugando de su educación**- todos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban a que hablara- **Edward es un niño, nuestro niño. De verdad no creo que esté preparado para saber la verdad, él ya sabe que somos diferentes de los demás, pero simplemente siente curiosidad, no es algo que tenga que saber a toda costa por el momento. Creo que él nos lo dirá cuando esté listo para descubrirlo todo. Por el momento, dejemos que siga conservando esa inocencia que tanto adoramos, no me gustaria que mi hijo de 3 años descuriera que de verdad existen las creaturas de la noche, que le pueden hacer daño, a pesar de que con las que él vive no le tocarian ni un pelo.**

Una vez que terminé de hablar, Carlisle me besó la mano, para después dedicarme esa sonrisa suya que yo tanto amaba- **De verdad que hay personas que nacieron para ser madres, y tu mi querida Esme eres el claro ejemplo de lo que digo.**

-**Y ¿si cuando se lo digamos, nos dice que quiere ser trasfomado?-** preguntó Emmett, de verdad que no queria dejar el tema de la trasformación.

**-¿Saben qué?-** dijo Carlisle- **cuando llegue el momento se pensará, y la trasformación de Edward será algo que podrá decidir solo él.**- creo que conocia demasiamo bien a éste hombre, o simplemente por el hecho de ser almas gemelas, la pensabamos siempre de la misma manera, sobre todo cuando se trataba del bien de nuestro hijo.

Después de esa noche el argumento no se habló más, la conversación que debiamos tener con Edward no se habia olvidado, ni cancelado, simplemente se habia aplazado hasta que fuera imposible ocultar más la verdad.

Desasfortunadamente lo que hablamos esa noche Edward y yo, mientras lo acostaba, no trajo como unica consecuencia ésta pequeña reunión familiar, les hizo tambien venir a Jasper y a Emmett una idea, una que para ellos era muy buena, y para el resto de la familia no tanto.

Por mucho que Jasper y Emmett adoraran a Edward, ambos se divertian jugandole una que otra broma de vez en cuando. O por lo menos lo intentaban. Para ellos era un verdadero reto, porque engañar a Edward era de verdad muy dificil, el niño tenia un increible istinto para adivinar lo que los demás pensaban, y siempre los descubria cuando sus hermanos intentaban mentirle. Asi que muy rara vez lograban engañarlo, pero ésa ocasión fue una verdadera ecepción, puede que fuera por el hecho de que habia sido el mismo Edward en darles la idea.

Todo comenzó cuando Edward evidenció el hecho de que él era el único miembro de la familia en no tener los ojos topacio (rara vez permitiamos que nuestra sed nos llevara a cambiar el color de nuestros ojos, era mejor no arriesgarnos por el bien de Edward). Asi que dos noches después, pusieron en acción su plan.

-**Muy bien Edward, ya es hora de ir a la cama**- le dije un vez que habian terminado las caricaturas que estaba viendo- **da las buenas noches a todos.**

Él solo me asintió, mientras se bajaba del sofá para ir a saludar a sus hermanas que estaban en el ordenador de Alice, preparando el nuevo guardaropa de Rosalie.

-**Buenas noches Alice**- le dió un beso en la mejilla para pasar luego a Rosalie- **Buenas noche Rosie**- y repitió el mismo ritual del beso en la mejilla. Después vino de nuevo hacia mi, y levantó los brazos para que lo cogiera, cuando ya lo tenia en mis brazos se giró hacia Emmett y Jasper, que estaban jugando uno de sus complicados juegos de ajedrez, y Edward prefria no interrumpirlos cuando estaban tan concentrados.

-**Buenas noches chicos-**dijo medio bostezando, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, ya no podia más, de un momento al otro se quedaria completamente dormido, suerte que ya era viernes.

-**Buenas noches Edward-** le dijo Emmett – **ten mucho cuidado ésta noche.**

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Edward mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-**Es que estamos un poco preocupados por ti, supimos que hay algo que ronda por ahi afuera.**- Le dijo Jasper.

-**Ni se les ocurra**- les bramó Alice que seguramente habia visto lo que tenian en mente.

**-¿De qué están hablando?-** preguntó Edward ya completamente despierto, y con un poco de miedo en los ojos- **¿Por qué tienen miedo por mi?**

Emmett y Jasper decidieron ignorar las amenazas de Alice y las miradas asesinas de Rosalie, y en cambio respondieron a las preguntas de Edward.

**-Es que hoy en la universidad nos hemos enterado de algo terrible**- dijo Emmett mientras hablaba como si de verdad estuviera asustado-**al parecer ha vuelto**.

**-¿Quien ha vuelto?-** preguntó Edward

-**Emmett, no sé si es buena idea**- le dijo Jasper- **Edward tiene apenas 3 años, es todavia muy pequeño para que se lo contemos.**

-**Eso no es cierto-** respodió Edward, una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban era que lo trataramos dieferente solo porque era pequeño- **yo ya soy grande**.

**-¿Estás seguro?-** le preguntó Jasper

-**Si**.

**-Bien, te lo vamos a contar**- le respondió Emmett- **pero después no digas que no te lo hemos advertido. Resulta que ha vuelto el mostruo de los ojos.**

-**¿El mostruo de los ojos?**- repitió con temor Edward.

-**Chicos ya está bien**- les dije en tono serio, cuando entendí hacia donde iba la conversación.

-**Mamá **–los chicos solo me llamaban asi en presencia de Edward-,** tú lo has escuchado, él quiere saber la historia, ¿verdad Edward?-** él solo asintió, mientras Jasper continuaba- **El mostruo de los ojos es una criatura mítica que se dedica a coleccionar los ojos de las personas. Ojos que tengan un color único.**

-**Si**,- continuó Emmett- **dicen que una vez que ha elegido a su nueva victima no descansará hasta que le haya quitado los ojos para poder añadirlos a su colección, naturalmente la pobre persona se queda sin ellos. Y lo que nos preocupa es que hemos escuchado que ahora está buscando ojos aqui en Chicago.**

**-¿Aqui?**

**-Si, y sabemos de fuente segura que el color que busca está vez es el verde, pero no un verde cualquiera, se ha empeñado es que sean ojos que recuerden a las esmeladas, ¿no lo entiendes Edward?, tú eres el único miembro de ésta familia que tiene los ojos verdes y encima tus ojos son precisamente como ésa piedra preciosa**.- colcluyó Jasper.

A éste punto el miedo y la inocencia fueron más fuertes en Edward, que no pudo más y empezó a llorar cómo no lo hacia desde que era un bebé y nos pedia comida o que lo cambiaramos.

-**Pero n-no me p-puede quitar los o-ojos**- dijo entre sollozos- **los necesito p-para p-poder ver.**

-**Se acabó**- gritó Rosalie, presenciando la escena- **¿cómo se atreven ustedes dos?, miren cómo lo han dejado, el niño está completamente aterrado.**

**-Shhh, vámos Edward cálmate**- le repetia una y otra vez mientras le sobaba la espalda, pero él solo seguia llorando, mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos, seguramente convencido de que si los abria los iba a perder.

**-Jasper, escuchame bien**- le amenazó Alice**- quiero que le digas en éste mismo momento a Edward que lo que acaban de decir no es cierto, y que no existen cosas como el "mostruo de los ojos", porque de lo contrario vas a "dormir" solo el próximo mes.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que no es cierto?-** le respondió en su lugar Emmett. Pero la miraba asesina de Rosalie le hizo callar.- **Muy bien, Edward**- le dijo mientras se dirigia a mi niño- **no existe el mostruo de los ojos.**- aunque la verdad es que no sonó muy convincente.

**-¿Ves?-** le dije mientras él abria poco a poco sus ojitos- **¿te sientes mejor?-** le pregunté mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que aun caian por sus mejillas, él solo me asintió.

**-Emmett que sepas que tú SI estás castigado por el próximo més-** le dijo Rosalie, y él simplemente no se atrevió a replicar.

**-Bien jovencito**- le dije cuando noté que estaba bostezando una vez más**- creo que para nosotros ahora si es hora de ir a dormir, y ustedes dos**- le dije a Emmett y Jasper- **no querran saber cual será mi castigo si esta pequeña bromita pasa a mayores-** y con esas palabras subí las escaleras para ir al cuarto del niño.

**-¿De verdad que no hay mostruo de los ojos mami?-** me preguntó mientras lo arropaba, y en su voz se sentia claramente el pánico.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, es solo una historia que los graciosos de tus hermanos se inventaron.

-¿Y si no es una historia?, ¿Y si de verdad vienen a por mi?.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca, te lo aseguro que si de verdad existiera algo como un mostruo de los ojos, todos aqui te protegeriamos, incluso Jasper y Emmett harian hasta lo imposible por defender a nuestro pequeño angel de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerles daño.

**-¿Te podrias quedar conmigo ésta noche?, almenos hasta que papi vuelva del trabajo**- Carlisle hoy tenia turno de noche, como casi siempre.

**-Claro que si cariño**.- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, y él colocaba la cabeza en mi regazo, acto seguido pasé a acariciarle los cabellos- **¿quién es éste niño al que le estoy acariciendo la cabeza?-** le pregunté.

**-El pequeño angel de mami-** me respondió mientras caia profundamente dormido.

Desafortunadamente para todos Edward tuvo pesadillas las dos noches siguientes, en sueños se le escuchaba gritar cosas como "No te los lleves" y "Son mios". Jasper y Emmett fueron castigados con dos meses por Alice y Rosalie. Y por parte mia, los mandé a preparar las comidas de Edward por una semana, sabia lo mucho que odiaban el olor de la comida humana. Edward los castigó a su vez de dos maneras muy particulares, la primera la consiguió con la autorización mia y de las chicas, cada vez que a él no le gustaba un plato que sus hermanos habian preparado, el castido de ser sus cocineros aumentaba un dia más, está de más decir que los chicos tuvieron que cocinar por tre semanas seguidas. Y el segundo los torturó aun más, Edward pasó un mes entero si dirigirles la palabra, simplemente les hablaba cuando tenia que decir si lo que comia le gustaba o menos. Y todo ésto acompañado de la más fria mirada que un ser humano podia dar. Al final la broma les habia salido muy pero que muy mal, pero para ellos. Después de eso, no se atrevieron más a jugar con la inocencia de mi angel.

Edward mientras tanto continuaba creciendo, y cada dia su curiosidad sobre querer saber qué teniamos de diferentes aumentaba, y nosotros sabiamos muy bien que era solo question de tiempo, antes de que llegara la hora de hablar con la verdad.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y que sobre todo los personajes hayan estando IC, en particulare Carlisle, no estaba muy segura de como tenia que comportarse durante la reunion familiar. Por favor hacedme saber si algo no es de su agrado, cualquier cosa...**

Bueno, Bella tardará aun en aparecer, visto que a muchos le gusta mi idea de que hable de la infancia y adolescencia de Edward, aun nos quedarian un par de capitulos más sin ella :P

**Solo me queda decir que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, y que espero comentarios, incluso si son para decir que deberia dedicarme a cualquier cosa que no sea escribir :P**


	3. La verdad

**Sé que he tardado MUCHO en subir éste nuevo capitulo, pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada, y dificilmente encontraba tiempor para escribir en las últimas semanas. Pero aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo recien salido del horno.**

**Aviso ya desde ahora que éste es el último capitulo sin Bella XD, ya desde el siguiente la tendremos con nosotros...**

**Bueno no me queda más que decir como siempre que nada de esto me pertenece (en particular algunos pasajes de éste capitulo y de los siguientes que pueden recordar a la historia original), lo hago todo por pura y simple diversión, y porque escribir me relaja :P**

Carlisle POV

Poco tiempo despues de su cuarto cumpleaños, nos mudamos a Alaska, a Nenana, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Denali y de Tanya y su familia. Nos veiamos muy seguido por ser vecinos, y a Edward le habiamos dicho que eran unas primas lejanas de Esme.

Estaba consiente de que él extrañaria Chicago y su antigua escuela. Pero algo le decia que necesitabamos irnos.

Nunca dejó de asombrarme lo inteligente que era. Era de verdad un niño muy dotado. A los 5 años nos dijo a todos que queria tocar el piano, estaba viendo un programa de televisión con Alice y Rosalie, y después de haber visto a uno de los protagonista tocando, decidió que él también lo queria intentar.

El dia siguiente Esme le regaló un piano de cola negro, le pregunté que por qué no le compró simplemente un teclado, visto que era aún tan pequeño, y no hubiera sido mejor empezar con algo más simple. Ella simplemente se encongió de hombros y me dijo – Mi niño será el mejor en todo lo que hará, por lo tanto se merece lo mejor.

Y resultó ser verdad, Edward era un verdadero prodigio con el piano. Rosalie (que era la que más conocimiento de música tenia en nuestra familia) le enseñó las bases, pero en poco tiempo el alumno superó a su maestra, y ya no necesitaba de su guia. Tocaba a oido, y a los 6 años compuso su primera canción, cuando lo escuchamos tocando una melodia que nadie conocia y él simplemente dijo que tocaba lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Era muy unido a todos nosotros, con cada uno tenia su relación particular. Emmett y Jasper eran sus compañeros de juego, les hacia jugar a todo, desde astronautas hasta vaqueros, y ni una sola vez que los chicos se negaran a una de sus peticiones. Alice era su compañera de travesuras, su complice. Y para Rosalie, Edward era su bebé, él la veia como a una segunda madre, y ella era quizas la única que de verdad se comportaba como una hermana mayor, haciendo notar la diferencia de edades.

Y bueno para Esme y para mi, simplemente era nuestro hijo. Esa era simplemente la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentiamos por él. Porque si era cierto que biologicamente, Edward era un extraño para nosotros. Sus padres eran Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y asi nos veia él. Era como si él hubiera estado destinado desde su nacimiento a pertenecer en nuestra familia. Era nuestro, no habia otra explicación.

El dia que Edward cumplió 7 años, nos vimos obligados a contarle a verdad.

-¡Me encanta!- dijo mientras abria un regalo- ¡gracias Emmet, gracias Jasper!- Edward saltaba en su silla, mientras agitaba una y otra vez su nuevo regalo, los chicos le habian regalado el juego del "pequeño cirujano". Cuando Edward tenia 3 años habia anunciado que queria ser médico de grande, y solo porque queria ser como yo. Nunca nada me habia llenado de tanto orgullo.

-De nada- le respondió Jasper- cuando quieras jugamos.

-¡Si!

-Claro que si, Eddie. – le dijo Emmett- Cuando termines de abrir todos los regalos, nos ponemos a jugar juntos.

-No me llames Eddie, mi nombre es Edward. – Con esas palabras, le fulminaba con la mirada. Según el mismisimo Emmett, pocas cosas en este mundo podian llegar a dar tanto miedo , como la mirada de Edward.

-Se supone que a los niños les gustan los sobrenombres.

-A mi no me gustan.

-Pero si mamá te llama "pequeño angel", ¿ése no es un sobrenombre?

-No, no lo es. Yo soy el pequeño angel de mamá.- aclaró.

-¡Ya está bien chicos!- les llamó la atención Esme, aunque en realidad en ningun momento levató la voz- Emmett, si Edward no quiere que lo llames "Eddie", entonces no lo hagas. ¿O es que a ti te gustaria que te llamara Emmy como hacia cuando era pequeño?

-No mamá.

-Bien, entonces ya está. Asunto terminado. Edward ¿quieres seguir abriendo los regalos cariño?

-Si mami.

-Bien Edward- le dijo Alice mientras le acercaba otro paquetito- éste es de parte de Rosalie y mio.

-Gracias- dijo el niño mientras lo abria. De verdad que era un pequeño muy educado, si era cierto que Esme y yo nos hemos eforzado mucho en su educación, Edward parecia haber nacido ya con buenos modales, si es que era posible.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció en cuanto vió de que se trataba el regalo.

-¡Es un vale para que vayamos a comprarte ropa nueva!- exclamó Alice. Aun sabiendo lo mucho que Edward odiaba que su hermana lo llevara de compras.

-No te preocupes Edward- le animó Rosalie con una sonrisa- yo iré con ustedes, asi que no más de una hora.- y con eso le guiñó el ojo. Y esas palabras bastaban para que Edward se pusiera de buen humor otra vez. Sabia que Rosalie le tenia prohibido a Alice llevarlo de compras por más de dos horas, esa era una norma de oro en la casa desde que Alice llevó a Edward de compras cuando tenia 2 años, y estuvieron todo el dia fuera, haciendo que Edward se saltara la comida.

-Bien, hijo. Ahora te toca el de tu madre y mio.- le dije mientras le entregabamos el regalo que le habiamos comprado.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron en cuanto lo vio, y la más brillante de las sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro, siempre me sorprendia la pureza que emanaba, siendo solo un niño pequeño.

-¡Guay!, es el mejor. Muchas gracias...- le levantó de su silla para salir corriendo a los brazos de Esme, que lo cogió inmediatamente.- Es sin duda el regalo que más me gusta...

-¡Hey!- exclamaron Emmet y Alice.

-Es la verdad- le contestó Edward- gracias papá- me dijo, aun en los brazos de Esme.

-De nada, campeón.- le acaricié la cabeza, mientras cogia el libro que le habiamos comprado para darselo.

-"Recopilación de todas las obras de Debussy, edición especial"- leyó el titulo de la portada- No veo la hora de poder empezar a tocarlas todas...

Esme lo bajó para que pudiera ir hacia su piano, y mientras corria para ir a sentarse, se tropezó con una de sus agujetas, que estaba suelta, y cayó al suelo. En ese momento todo ocurrió muy deprisa. La esencia de Edward me llegó más fuerte de lo que lo hacia normalmente. Y lo vi, se habia abierto la piel de su rodilla derecha al caer y ésta estaba sangrando.

-¡No!- gritó Alice, que seguramente habia visto lo que se acercaba. Y lo entendí, Jasper tendria que ir a cazar en dos dias con Alice, mientras que nosotros habiamos ido el dia anterior, y él no habia sido capaz de soportar el olor de la sangre de Edward, y ya se estaba poniendo en posición para atacarlo. Rosalie y Emmett lo sujetaron inmadiatamente por detrás mientras que Alice se colocaba frente a él, para tratar de distraerlo, mientras que yo me colocaba delante de Edward.

-Edward, ven aqui conmigo- le dijo Esme mientras lo cogia nuevamente en brazos, pero solo que ésta vez era para poder protegerlo.

-¿Por qué?, - preguntó mientras las lagrimas por la herida en su rodilla se empezaban a asomar por sus mejillas- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Jasper?

-¡Quitadme las manos de encima!- le gritaba Jasper a sus hermanos -¡Tiene que ser mio!

-Jasper, Jasper, mirame- le decia Alice, mientras sostenia su cara con las manos- es Edward, tu hermanito, el pequeño de la casa, tú puedes lograrlo, porque es Edward.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aqui- dijo Emmett, mientras él y Rosalie sacaban a Jasper de la casa, y Alice los seguia.

-Vamos, hay que desinfectarte esa rodilla- le dije a Edward mientras lo cogia de los brazos de Esme –Querida, si prefieres salir...

-No, Carlisle- me interrumpió –Estoy bien, se trata de Edward, jamas seria capaz de hacerle daño, aunque tuviera un mes sin ir de caza.

Llevamos a Edward al sofá y Esme lo sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras yo me ocupaba de desinfectar su herida.

-¿Por qué Jasper se puso asi?- nos preguntó entre lágrimas- ¿Es que hice algo malo, y está molesto comigo?

-Por supuesto que no Edward- le dijo Esme- Jasper jamás podria estar enojado contigo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le ocurre?

Levanté la mirada de su rodilla para encontrarme con Esme que me miraba a su vez. Y simplemente entendimos que _ese_ momento habia llegado, Edward tenia que saber lo que eramos, y solo podiamos rogarle al cielo que entendiera todas las facetas de nuestra specie y que no se asustara más de lo que debia.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- le dije- pero primero vamos a terminar con ésta pequeña herida y a esperar a que lleguen tus hermanos, porque ésto es algo que tenemos que hablar todos.

-Está bien.

-Bien ya está- le dije unos minutos después cuando habia terminado con mi trabajo como médico.

-¿Te sientes mejor mi pequeño angel?- le preguntó Esme.

-Si, gracias papá- me dijo.

-No hay de qué hijo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y los chicos entraron por ella. Pude notar que los ojos de Jasper eran nuevamente dorados, antes de que todo ésto ocurriera, ya se estaban empezando a oscurecer. Apenas Edward vio a Jasper, se bajó del regazo de Esme para acercarce corriendo hacia su hermano.

-Edward lo siento muchisimo- le dijo Jasper, mientras se agachaba para poder tener contacto visual con Edward.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?- le preguntó Edward.

-¿Cómo podria estar enfadado contigo?, tú no has hecho nada malo. Si hay alguien con quien estoy enfadado es conmigo mismo. Estuve a punto de hacerte mucho daño, y eso seria algo que jamás me lo habria perdonado.

Al escuchar lo que Jasper estuvo a punto de hacerle, los ojos de Edward casi salieron de sus órbitas, y era como si solo ahora entendiera que habia corrido peligro minutos antes.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacerme daño?- peguntó en un susurro que oidos humanos no habrian escuchado. – ya están todos aqui, ahora si me pueden decir lo que pasa- nos dijo a Esme y a mi.

No pude evitar suspirar, el momento de la verdad habia llegado. Hubiera preferido consevar su inocencia un poco más. Pero ya no le podiamos mentir más, y era seguro que ya no se tragaria ninguna de nuestras excusas. Miré a Alice, esprando a que ella me asegurara que todo iria bien, apenas sintió mi mirada sobre ella, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y me asintió. Asentí a mi vez, mientras me sentaba en el mismo sofá en el que aun se encontraba Esme, y entre ella y yo dejaba espacio suficiente para que Edward se sentara.

-Edward, ven a sentarte para que podamos hablar- le dije señalando el asiento. Él me obedeció y sus hermanos se sentaron en los sillones frente a nosotros.

-Cariño- le dijo Esme mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la espalda del niño- antes de que empecemos, quiero que sepas que todo lo que vas a descubrir hoy no cambia lo que tú representas en ésta familia.

-Mamá, ya sé que soy adoptado- le dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, esas misma palabras le dijo Esme cuando Edward supo que no era nuestro hijo biologico.

-No se trata de eso, Edward- fue Alice la que introdujo el discurso-¿recuerdas cuando las navidades pasadas un compañero de clase te dijo que Santa no era real?- Edward solo asintió- ¿Qué te dije ese dia?

- Que a pesar de que Santa no es real, sí existen criaturas mágicas que cuidan de mi, y que pronto los conoceria.

-Asi es bebé- le dijo Rosalie- y bueno hoy los vas a conocer.

-¿Dónde están?

-Estamos aqui contigo, Edward- le dijo Jasper muy lentamente para que Edward tuviera el tiempo de procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Ustedes no son mágicos- repuso incredulo- Son mi familia.

-Eso lo puedes repetir con orgullo, Edward- le dijo Emmett- nosotros _somos_ tu familia, pero somos diferentes de ti.

-¿Lo dices porque tienen siempre la piel fria, y nunca comen, a pesar de que me dicen siempre que yo como aparte porque aun soy pequeño?

-Bueno Edward- le dije- nosotros _si_ comemos, pero nunca lo hacemos aqui en casa.

-¿Van a comer a los restaurantes?

-No, vamos a intentarlo de otra forma, ¿vale?- le dijo Alice- Dime una cosa Edward, ¿te gustan los cuentos de terror?

-Algunos, pero no me gustan todas la criaturas, algunos son un poco asquerosos.

-¿Cuáles no te gustan?

-Los hombre lobo, ellos no me gustan, son salvajes- dijo con una mueca de repulsión, a lo que Emmett no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Ese es mi hermanito, anda choca esos cinco chico- Edward simplemente obedeció con una sonrisa en los labios, pero se veia claramente en sus ojos que no entendia el motivo del entusiasmo de Emmett- ¿Y cuál es tu criatura de la noche preferida?

-Los vampiros- dijo Edward sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Eso está muy bien- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa- Y ¿Por qué te gustan?

-Porque son fascinantes, son elegantes, rápidos y fuertes, son criaturas superiores- en momentos como éstos, era dificil creer que Edward era un niño que acababa de cumplir 7 años.

-Nos estás poniendo las cosas muy fáciles- le dijo Alice- ¿Y qué me dirias si yo te cuento que nosotros conocemos algunos vampiros?

-Los vampiros no existen.

-Si que existen- le dijo Jasper- son tan reales como tú.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado -¿y por qué yo no los conozco?, ¿quienes son?, ¿cuántos son?, ¿dónde viven?, ¿cómo son?- las preguntas salian de sus labios una detrás de la otra, sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para recuperar la respiración. Se veia que el tema de los vampiros era muy interesante para él. Eso sin duda para nosotros resultaba un punto a nuestro favor.

-Edward- le dije en esa clase de tono que él sabia que usaba cuando hablaba muy en serio- nosotros somos esos vampiros.

-¡¿Ustedes son vampiros?!- era dificil saber si lo que nos dijo era una pregunta o una afirmación. Segundos después la comprensión se notó en su rostro- ¿Por eso te pusiste asi, Jasper?- le preguntó- ¿Me ibas a hacer daño?- una vez más las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-De verdad que lo lamento Edward- le dijo con un sincero arrepentimiento- Yo soy... el más debil en ésta familia, y muchas veces es dificil controlarme, y cuando olí la sangre que salia de tu rodilla, simplemente no pensé más lo que hacia.

-¿Us-ustedes me van a comer?- el pánico lo estaba sobrepasando, y estaba empezando a temblar, toda la fascinación que sentia hacia los mitos de los vampiros habia desaparecido por completo, cuando entendió el peligro real que podiamos representar para él. Si mi corazon aun latiera, en éstos momentos estaria completamente roto, no podia soportar la idea de ver sufrir a Edward. Poco después vi como la expresión del niño se relajó un poco, y entendí que Jasper estaba usando su don para calmarlo.

-¡NO!, por supuesto que no, mi pequeño angel- le dijo Esme mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus mejillas, y puntualmente le daba uno que otro beso en la frente.

-Edward- le dije- nosotros jamás seriamos capaces de hacerte ningun daño, eres demasiado importante en ésta familia para que podamos soportar la idea de perderte. Era precisamente ésto lo que queria decir tu madre cuando te dijo antes que no ha cambiado nada, tú ahora sabes lo que somos, pero no por eso tienes por que vermos de forma diferente.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes no son malos?

-No, se podria decir que no lo somos- le dije con una sonrisa con la cual esperaba poder tranquilizar sus temores, la verdad es que no creia que habian vampiros buenos y malos, simplemente habian vampiros que obedecian la sed que sentia hacia la sagre humana, y otros que no lo haciamos, asi de sencillo. Pero no tenia por que confundir a Edward con ésto.- verás, nosotros no somos como los otros vampiros, como esos de los cuentos de terror. Nos alimentamos solo de sagre de animales, es como si fueramos "vegeratianos".

-Vegetarianos- repitió mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de oir- me gusta, hace reir- nos dijo al final-pero ¿por qué no tienen garras afiladas?, y sus dientes son normales, además ustedes salen a durante el dia, y...- de repente su ojos de iluminaron con un nuevo brillo- ¿tienen super poderes y super fuerza?, ¿se pueden trasformar en murcielagos o en niebla como se ve en las pelis viejas?

-La mayoria de las cosas que se dicen sobre nosotros son un mito, Edward- le dije- la verdad es que si podemos salir a la luz del sol y no morimos, pero nuestra piel si se vuelve de una manera... bueno la proxima vez que haga sol, te prometo que lo verás.

-¿Y es cierto que los vampiros viven para siempre?

-Pues si, la verdad es que si.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú, papá?- me dijo cuando entendió que muy probablemente todos teniamos más edad de la que aparentabamos.

-La verdad Edward, es que yo tengo más de 300 años.

-Vale,- dijo mientras su mente procesaba la nueva información, la verdad es que no sabria decir si lo habia asimilado asi de bien como aparentaba o solo estaba fingiendo, pero su rotro se mostró muy tranquilo cuando siguió hablando-¿ y las otras preguntas?

-Si,- le dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa- somos super fuertes y muy rápidos.

-Y hay algunos de nosotros con poderes- finalizó Alice.

-¿Cómo cuales?- le exitación en él aumentaba con cada respuesta que escuchaba.

-Bueno, por ejemplo en nuestra familia, yo puedo ver el futuro, aunque no todo y no siempre lo que veo se hace realidad, es un poco particular como funciona mi don, pero básicamente mi "poder" es tener visiones del futuro.

-¡Guay!, ¿Y quien más tiene poderes?

-Yo- le dijo Jasper- mi don es que puedo sentir y alterar las emociones de todos los que me rodean. Soy algo asi como un empatico.

-¡Me gusta!, yo tambien voy a tener un poder cuando sea como ustedes- declaró, muy seguro de lo que decia. Y su afirmación me tomó completamente desprevenido. Si bien, siempre hemos dicho que la desición de ser trasformado o menos estaria en las manos de Edward, jamás me esperé que la tomara de una forma tan repentina.

-¿Tú quieres ser trasformado?- le preguntó Esme.

-Por supuesto que si, ustedes son mi familia y yo quiero ser como ustedes y estar con ustedes siempre, cuando sea un vampiro voy a lazar rayos por las manos, o hacer que las cosas exploten con la mente.

-Edward, hijo nosotros no decidimos si vamos a tener poderes o menos al ser trasformados, y tampoco sabemos el por qué algunos tienen poderes y otros no.

-Pero yo si lo voy a tener, lo sé- nos aseguró- trasformadme ahora para que vean que tengo razón.

¿Ahora?, ¿habia escuchado bien?, ver las expresiones de incredulidad que tenian los demás en la cara me aseguró que no habia sido el único en sorprenderme por lo que habia dicho Edward, icluso Alice estaba sin palabras, era obvio que ni siquiera ella lo vio venir.

-Edward- le dijo Jasper- hay ciertas normas que tenemos que cumplir, y una de esas es que...

-¿No me van a trasformar?- se adelantó Edward, una vez más hablaba con el pánico en la voz.

-No, no es eso- le aseguré- por supuesto que t vamos a trasformar, si es eso lo que quieres, pero cuando seas más grande. La norma de la que habla Jasper, nos dice que mientras seas un niño no te podemos trasformar.

-¿Y entonces cuando?

-Hagamos una cosa, vamos a esperar a que tengas 18 años y entonces si aun lo deseas, yo mismo lo haré.

-Está bien, voy a esperar. Pero hay algo que si quiero hacer ahora.

-¿Qué cosa mi pequeño angel?

Se dirigió a Jasper y a Emmett con una sonrisa pícara de el rostro- Quiero que me enseñen lo rápidos y fuertes que son.

-Eso está hecho- le dijo Emmett mientras lo cogia en brazos y lo subia en su espalda. Jasper le revolvió los cabellos a Edward, mientras los tres salian por la entrada principal para ir a jugar fuera. Seguidos muy de cerca por Alice y Rosalie, quien por cierto no hacia más que amenazarlos diciendo que tuvieran mucho cuidado, porque si algo le pasaba a Edward se la tendrian que ver con ella.

-Al final no nos podemos lamentar- me dijo Esme, mientras cogia mi mano.

- Asi es, ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperabamos.

Continuará

**Ya saben, a darle al botoncito verde de abajo, para que me digan si deberia seguir o menos...**


	4. Cambiando mi dieta

**Bien, aqui ésta. Lo prometido es deuda. Y ya tenemos a Bella. Y la introducción de su personaje. Consideremos éste capitulo una especie de segundo prologo a la historia ;). Traté de hacer su modo de narrar lo más parecido posible al de la Bella que todos queremos, pero estoy consiente que es un poco OOC. Tenga en mente que las experiencias por las que han pasado no son las mismas, por lo tanto cambian las maneras de ver las cosas...**

Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap, si todo va bien, lo subiré para finales de la semana que viene...

**No me queda más que decir como siempre que Crepusculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sobre todo situaciones y pasajes de éste y otros capitulos que pueden recordar a la historia original), todo lo demás que no reconozcan es mio...**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

Bella POV

¿Quienes son lo que dicen que vivir eternamente seria maravilloso? A mi no me lo parece tanto. Quedarse eternamente atrapada a la edad de 18 años, mientras ves a los humanos a tu arrededor nacer, crecer, envejecer y morir. No es tan divertido como parece. Claro que pertenecer a la specie a la que yo pertenezco, tambien tiene sus ventajas. Seguramente la velocidad y la fuerza son parte de ellas. Pero cuando yo renací, me traje conmigo una ventaja más. En mi clan soy considerada una de las más poderosa y peligrosa. Soy muy temida, porque mi don me hace completamente inmune a toda clase a ataques mentales, y visto que la mayoria de los dones extras ofensivos de nuestra especie son a nivel mental, aun no ha nacido quien sea capaz de poder conmigo.

Pero mi vida o más bien, mi no-vida está completamente vacia. Soy incapaz de sentir algo. No siento amor, ni dolor. Puede que tuviera que ver con las condiciones en las que se encontraba mi corazón cuando fui trasformada, pero eso es algo que prefiero no recordar, a pesar de que han pasado más de 170 años desde entonces.

Creo que una parte de mi les tiene mucha envidia a los humanos, ellos si son capaces de sentir, ellos aman, odian, sufren, lloran y algunos, aunque muy pocos, llegan a ser felices en sus vidas. Lo único que de verdad me lleva a sentir un poco más de exitación en mi existencia es la caza y saciar mi sed. En esos pocos minutos en los que los que mis dientes se hunden en el cuello de un humano, y su sangre viaja por mi garganta. Se podria decir que me siento realizada.

Y ahora no logro entender por qué la única cosa que lograba hacerme "feliz" me ha metido en éste problema. ¿Cómo pudo mi "busqueda de la felicidad" haberse vuelto en mi contra?

-De verdad que no quiero tener que hacerlo, Bella- me dijo Aro- tus poderes son asombrosos, eres el joya más preciosa de mi joyero. Y tengo que reconocer que después de tantas decadas a nuestro lado, te he cogido mucho cariño.

-Pero aun asi, las normas hay que cumplirlas, y tú has cazado dentro de los muros de Volterra- puntualizó Caio

-Entiendo- les dije con un tono monocorde- acepto cualquier castigo que decidan- la verdad es que ya no me interesaba si terminaban conmigo, quizas era eso lo que debi haber hecho desde el principio, provocar a los únicos tres vampiros capaces de matarme, para terminar con el estado catatónico que era mi existencia.

-Aun no hemos decidido si te vamos a castigar, por lo menos no del modo que te imaginas querida.

-No comprendo- repliqué con la verdad. ¿Por qué no habian acabado aun conmigo?

-Repito que tu don es demasiado valioso, para pensar en desperdiciarlo. Además quiero entender qué ta ha llevado a comportarte de esa manera. Ya no eres capaz de controlar tu sed como hacias en un tiempo, y en los últimos meses has ido de caza practicamente cada dia, hasta que terminaste cazando en la ciudad.

¿Qué les iba a decir, que la caza se habia convertido en mi adicción?, que mi mente y mis istintos no me llevaban a otra parte que no fuera a desear a sangre humana, que simple y sencillamente, lo único que queria era cazar.

-No logro controlarme más- confesé- a éste punto mi sed se ha hecho más fuerte que yo.

-Comprendo- me dijo Aro, pensativo- puede que necesites encontrar de nuevo algo que te motive a recuperar el control que tenias. Nunca pensé que diria ésto, pero tal vez que lo que necesitas es cambiar tu "dieta".

¿Qué se supone que queria decir eso?

-¿En qué sentido cambiar mi dieta?- pregunté, pude notar que Caio estaba tan confundido como yo. Solo él, porque pocas eran las cosas que lograban interesar de verdad a Marco, y ésta no era una de ellas.

-Estoy pensando en nuestro viejo amigo Carlisle, quizas te haga bien pasar algun tiempo con él. Y adaptarte por un poco a su forma de alimentación.

Me acordaba de Carlisle, pasó algunas décadas junto a nosotros, y era de verdad un ser muy agradable, con el cual se podian tener conversaciones muy entretenidas, me caia bien. Pero de ahi a decir que estaba dispuesta a imitar su forma de vida habia mucha distancia.

-No puedo hacer eso- le dije, indignada- no podria soportar vivir solo a base de sangre de animales.

-Es eso, o la muerte segura. Tú escoges Isabella, y deberias estar agradecida de que te estemos dando ésta segunda opción. Sabes muy bien que con otros no lo habriamos hecho. Puede que la influencia de Carlisle te haga bien, la última noticia que tuve de él, era que habia logrado encontrar a otros que compartian sus mismos ideales utópicos, asi que ya no está solo. Y dudo mucho que se niegue a ayudarte, él siempre ha estado dispuesto a tender una mano a todo aquel que se lo pida. Asi que adelante, dime qué es lo que prefieres.

Lo pensé detenidamente, ¿de verdad queria morir?, honestamente no tenia una respuesta clara a esa pregunta. Mi parte razonable, la que me observaba dia tras dias entre la eterna indiferencia y el aburrimiento me decia que si, que morir era la solución mejor, que lo que tenia que hacer era terminar con todo, porque a final no tenia absolutamente nada que me hiciera quedarme. Pero una parte de mi, y aunque muy pequeña, me decia a los gritos que no, que tenia que vivir, que aun no era mi momento, que sí habia una motivación para seguir viviendo, que aunque no la hubiera encontrado todavia, pronto lo haria. Y me gritaba aun más fuerte que "la razón de mi existencia" me estaba esperando impacientemente alli fuera. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que me llevó a escuchar esa pequeña vocecita, pero mi istinto me guió a creerle, y él rara vez me habia fallado cuando habia decidido seguirlo en serio.

-Muy bien,- mascullé- lo haré. Iré a vivir con Carlisle, y probaré a cambiar mi dieta.

-Buena decisión, - aprobó Aro- ahora, viviras con ellos 6 meses, después de ese tiempo, nosotros mismos te iremos a buscar, para comprobar si ha valido la pena darte esa segunda oportunidad, y si puedes volver con nosotros.

Simplemente asentí, porque la verdad es que no sabia que habria dicho si abria la boca.

- Ahora ve, empieza tu busqueda de Carlisle en éste istante, porque tu "terapia" inicia hoy mismo.

Me puse manos a la obra enseguida, ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en la que algo diferente de cazar humanos ocupaba mi mente, y era extraño. Me tuve que dirigir a Demetri para pedir su ayuda, necesitaba de su don para rastrear a Carlisle, y bueno no solo me ayudó él, reconozco que use también "la nueva tecnologia" para hacer busquedas sobre su paradero. Y conseguí algo muy interesante, un articulo de un periodico del norte del continente americano, con fecha de hace unos 10 años, hablaba de un terrible accidente que hubo en Alaska, y de todas las vidas que el doctor Carlisle Cullen habia salvado, entrontré una foto suya, y pude comprobar que se trataba del mismo sujeto que estaba buscando. Andaba por buen camino. Iria a Alaska a buscarlo, y si ya no se encontraba, simplemente partiria de alli para tratar de dar con él.

Dos dias después habia llegado a mi destinación, a Nenana, el pueblito de Alaska donde de supone que vivia el doctor Cullen hace 10 años atrás, preguté por él en los arrededore, y no tardé mucho en descubrir que se habia mudado unos 7 años atrás con su familia. Pero nadie me sabia decir a donde se habian ido, porque era una familia que se mantenia muy apartada y que rara vez socializaban con los demás, un par de personas dijeron incluso que solo uno de ellos parecia no ser un "antisocial", Edward llamaron al "chico" que hablaba abiertamente con las demás personas del pueblo. No le di importancia, puede que ese tal Edward fuera un vampiro que no tenia problemas estando con humanos, quizas el mismisimo Carlisle le habia enseñado ese autocontrol, asi que yo tambien tenia esperanzas.

Porque sinceramente no sabia lo que necesitaba con más urgencia, si su ayuda, o saciar desesperadamente mi sed de _sangre de verdad_. Antes de empezar a interactuar con los humanos, habia decidido empezar por mi cuenta mi nueva dieta, y habia ido a cazar animales, ingiriendo más de la que de verdad necesitaba, hasta casi llegar a sentir "nauseas". Pero aun asi, se me hacia cada vez más dificil resistir la presencia de humanos. Quizas lo mejor era si me alimentaba de nuevo.

Un cambio en la dirección del viento, me hizo llegar un olor conocido y desconocido a la vez. Era el olor de mi especie. Habia vampiros cerca de donde yo me encontraba cazando, pero ninguna de esas esencias pertenecian a Carlisle. Empezé a correr en dirección a este clan, podia oler que habia más de uno.

Minutos después los encontré. No me habia equivocado, eran cinco, un hombre y cuatro mujeres, habian apenas cazado un oso pardo, y se disponian a alimentarse cuando notaron mi presencia.

-Tranquilos- les dije, incluso antes de saludar- no vengo aqui buscando una confrontación, ni deseo ocupar el territorio que obviamente ya es de ustedes.

-¿Qué buscas, entonces?- me dijo el hombre tranquilamente, pero no por eso su tono dejaba de ser amenazador.

- Estoy buscando a un vampiro en particular, que sé con seguridad que vivió aqui hace unos años, y me pregunto si ustedes me podrian ayudar a encontrarlo.

-¿Cómo se llama el vampiro en cuestion?- me preguntó una de las mujeres, la que tenia el cabello largo y rubio, con inclinaciones hacia el rojizo.

-Estoy buscando a Carlisle Cullen.

La sombra de preocupación que cruzó sus rostros, me ayudó a comprender que una vez más mi istinto no me habia fallado, ellos conocian a Carlisle, y en éste momento eran los únicos capaces de ayudarme a encontrarlo.

-¿Para qué quieres a Carlisle?- me preguntó una vez más la misma mujer.

Empecé a narrales mi historia, me presenté, y les conté el problema que me habia llevado hasta ellos, la opción a la muerte que me habian dado los Volturi y por cual motivo estaba buscando a nuestro conocido en comun.

-Muy bien, Bella. Yo soy Tanya, y éstas son mis hermanas Irina, Kate, Carmen y su compañero Eleazar. Yo te puedo poner en contacto con Carlisle, asi que si quieres acompañame. –Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta, sin dejarme otro remedio que seguirla, mientras que dejabamos atrás al resto de su clan.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- le dije honestamente, porque sentia que era mi deber hacerlo. Ya habiamos llegado a su casa cuando empezamos a conversar.

-Ni lo menciones, siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar a quien quiere preservar la vida humana, y estoy segura de que también Carlisle ta va a querer ayudar, sobre todo si ustedes ya se conocen.

-Pero, no entiendo por que no me dices simplemente donde lo puedo encontrar, y ya iré yo a buscarlo.

-Lo que pasa es que ... hay... alguien en la familia de Carlisle que podria tener... problemas... con tu presencia, asi que primero lo quiero hablar con él, antes de mandarte. Y por eso ahora lo vamos a llamar.

Alcanzó su telefono, y marcó rapidamente el numero de un móvil que yo supuse seria el de Carlisle, repicó dos veces antes de que de la otra parte del audicular se escuchara una voz que yo conocia.

_-¿Diga?_

-Carlisle, ¿cómo estás?, soy Tanya

-_Tanya, que gusto escuchar tu voz, Alice me acaba de decir que llamarias, ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

Bien, ésta era nueva, ¿quién era ésta Alice?, y ¿Cómo sabia ella que yo llamaria?, si me encontré con Tanya hace solo una media hora, y a mi no me parece que antes de verme, tenia intenciones de llamar a Carlisle en un futuro próximo...

-¿Te dijo Alice el motivo por el cual llamaria?

-_No, me dijo solo que después de escucharte, tendriamos que hablar toda la familia, de hecho los tengo aqui enfrente a todos, bueno falta solo Edward, que está en clases..._

-Bueno, sin más rodeos te lo cuento. Tengo aqui a alguien que dice que te conoce. Hace parte de la guardia de los Volturi, se llama Bella.

-_Si, la recuerdo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?, preguntale si quiere hablar conmigo ella misma._

Negué con la cabeza, esperando que Tanya entendiera. Aun no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, asi que no sabia como podia convencer a Carlisle de que me ayudara, cuando ni yo misma lo creia de verdad posible. Sí habia decidido que no habia marcha atrás, soy del tipo que cuando toma una desición no llora sobre la leche derramada. Pero eso no queria decir que estuviera sugura de lograr lo que me habia proponido.

-Prefiere que te lo diga yo. Ocurre que ella está busando tu ayuda, porque necesita controlar su sed, y los Volturi pensaron que vivir contigo un periodo le podria hacer bien.

Carlisle no contestó inmediatamente, por el contrario pude escuchar que comentaba lo que Tanya habia dicho con otros, que supuse serian los que él llama su familia.

-_Tanya, sabes muy bien que yo la ayudo encantado, igual que el resto de mi familia. Pero sabes también que nosotros tenemos a Edward, y no sé como esa situación podria afectar a Bella._

Otra vez ese nombre, asi que seguramente era a él a quien se referia Tanya, el motivo por el cual llamaba, no lograba entender qué tanta importancia le estaban dando a éste tal Edward, y por qué mi sola presencia para él podia ser un problema.

-Lo sé Carlisle, por ese mismo motivo preferí hablar contigo para consultarte, antes de decirle a Bella donde te puede encontrar.

Una vez más, Carlisle no contestó enseguida, se escuchó un suspiro y luego habló.

-_Tranquila, has hecho muy bien en llamar. Mándala, tendremos mucho cuidado con Edward, y le explicaremos a Bella toda la situación apenas llegue, y ya ella verá si le conviene o menos nuestra ayuda._

-Asi será, bueno eso era todo. Ya nos hablamos. Saludos a todos por allá. Sobre todo a nuestro chico.

_-Claro que si, tambien a ustedes. Nos hablamos_.

Tanya colgó el telefono y se dirigió de nuevo hacia mi.

-Supongo que no tengo que hacer el resumen de la llamada, porque ya lo escuchaste todo. ¿cierto?

Asentí mientras le preguntaba- ¿Quién es Edward?, en un solo dia he oido hablar más de él, de lo que he oido en todos lo años que llevo trasformada, y eso que ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Lo siento, no me corresponde a mi hablarte de Edward. Ya lo conocerás cuando llegues con los Cullen.

Asi que abandoné el tema, ella tenia razón, ya no faltaba mucho para que entendiera todo. Me dijo que Cullen ahora se habian mudado a Forks, un pueblo cerca de Seattle, en el estado Washington.

Comencé a correr en la dirección que me habia indicado, no estaba precisamente "capacitada" en éste momento para encontrarme con humanos, arquilando un coche, o simplemente cogiendo un trasporte. Sin contar que correr me ayudaba a no me pensar, o por lo menos a no pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, visto que para nosotros es imposible dejar completamente nuestra mente en blanco.

Me habria detenido a admirar el paisaje, sino fuera porque en realidad ya esperaba lo que me iba a encontrar, tratandose de nuestra especie, nos teniamos que mover siempre en la misma clase de ambientes. Lugares húmdos, frios y sin sol. No que me importara, ya estaba acostumbrada, incluso de humana vivia en un lugar con ésta clase de clima.

Llegué a Forks a la hora del crepusculo, no me fue muy dificil encontrar la casa de Carlisle, para mi buena suerte, la casa a la que me dirigia se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, por lo tanto no me vi obligada a pasar cerca de ningun humano.

No podia creer lo que veian mis ojos cuando encontré la casa. Vaya, si que tenian estilo. Datada seguramente del siglo pasado, se podia definir más una mansión que una casa. Era amplia, pintada completamente de blando, de forma rectangular, y con tres plantas.

Me acerqué a la entrada, y antes de que pudiera llegar para tocar, por la puerta salió alguien que yo ya conocia, la persona que estaba buscando. Me lanzó una mirada amigable, mientras otras 5 vampiros salian de la casa.

-Bella, es un placer volver a verte- me saludó.

-Lo mismo digo Carlisle. Te veo en muy buena forma, sigues igual de jóven que la última vez. Los años no pasan sobre ti.- bromeé. Uno de los que estaban con él encontró divertido mi chiste. Y estaba tratando de sofocar la risita que se queria escapar de sus labios. Era alto y corpulento. Con el cabello negro corto y rizado. La chica a su lado le propinó un codazo para que se comportara de modo serio. Ella era alta y rubia, era de verdad muy preciosa, incluso superaba la belleza media de nuestra especie. Levantó a mirada y me fulminó con ella, si las mirada de verdad mataran, en éste momento ya estaria bajo tierra, solo por la suya.

Ellos dos estaban a la derecha de Carlisle, junto con otra mujer de baja estatura y el cabello largo color caramelo. Tenia la cara a forma de corazón, y una mirada que se me antojaba definir maternal.

A la izquiera de Carlisle estaban otro hombre y una mujer. Ella era bajita, con el cabello negro corto apuntando en diferentes direcicones. Me gustaba su corte, era moderno y original. Era delgada y con facciones tiernas, no podia decidir si me recordaba más a una pequeña hada o a un duendecillo. El hombre a su lado era alto, incluso más que el musculoso, pero era menos corpulento. Pero lo que más ipactaba de él eran las múltiples cicatrices que cubrian su piel, cicatrices de batalla.

No pude evitar notar que todos ellos poseian los ojos dorados, a diferencia de la mayoria de nosotros, que recordaban más al rubí. Aunque los mios seguramente ya empezaban a cambiar porque llevaba ya tres dias sin probar sangre humana.

-Bienvenida. – me dijo Carlisle-Ésta es mi familia. Ellas es mi mujer Esme- me señaló a la mujer de cabellos caramelos.- Y ellos mi hijos, Rosalie y Emmett- señaló a los de su derecha- y Alice y Jasper- ahora apuntaba a los de su izquierda. Recordé a Alice como la que habia anunciado la llamada de Tanya a Carlisle, incluso antes de que ella la efectuara.

-Gracias. También por aceptar ayudarme.

-Aún no es una cosa definitiva- me dijo seriamente- primero tienes que decidir si te quieres quedar o menos.

-¿A qué refieres?- pregunté

-¿Quieres pasar?, necesitamos hablar.

Hice lo que me pidieron y entré después que ellos. Sospechaba que la casa asi como por fuera, tambien por dentro me dejaria sin palabras, pero me habia quedado corta. Era una maravilla, divinamente decorada con tonalidades claras y detalles muy curados. Tenia una amplia luminosidad gracias ventanales que iban del suelo al techo, y sostituian completamente la pared sur de las habitaciones. No se parecia en nada a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada.

Pero no hice a tiempo en admirar la casa, cuando un exquisito olor llegó a mis narices, y probocó que mi boca se llenara de ese veneno que tan bien conocia. Nunca en mi 173 años de vampiro habia olio algo tan maravilloso. Ese olor me estaba llamando, me suplicaba que encontrara cuanto antes la sangre que lo emanaba, para poder deleitarme con ella. Me hacia olvidar de mis buenos propositos, y hacia al mostruo dentro de mi cada segundo más fuerte. Pero ¿de donde provenia ese olor?. En la casa no habia ningun humano, eso era más que evidente, pero si habia estado alli con anterioridad, y por toda la casa, porque su olor me llegaba de cada centimetro de ésta.

-Huele a humano- susurré, pensando que tal vez podria saltarme por última vez mi dieta, antes de empezar seriamente con ella.

Todos se tensaron ante mis palabras, y Carlisle tuvo que carraspear un poco para poder encontrar de nuevo la voz.

-Si, sobre eso es que tenemos que hablar. Verás, hay otro miembro de la familia que aun no conoces, y que está fuera de casa en éstos momentos.

-Ah si, Edward. ¿Correcto?- pregunté, recordando ese nombre que me habia intrigado durante todo el dia, desde la primera vez que lo escuché. El chico que según los antiguos vecinos de los Cullen, era el único miembro de la familia en socializar de verdad con las demás personas en el pueblo. El que para Tanya, podria tener algun problema conmigo. El motivo por el cual Carlisle no estaba muy seguro si prestarme su ayuda.

-Si, él. Lo que ocurre es que...

Carlisle no hizo a tiempo a terminar, se escuchó el motor de un coche apagarse en el garage. Y escuché tambien claramente el sonido de un corazón latiendo. Todos los Cullen se tensaron al istante.

Esme salió corriendo hacia la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera, y cuando lo hizo, por ella entró un chico alto, con el cabello cobrizo despeinado, y los ojos verdes más hermosos y penetrantes que habia visto en mi larga existencia. Era un adolescente, tendria a los mucho 17 años, con facciones bien marcadas, una nariz recta, y mandibula fuerte. Era precioso, sin duda el más fascinante entre los humanos. Pero un momento ¿un humano?

-Hola mamá- le dijo a Esme, en cuanto notó su presencia, y acercó sus labios a su mejilla para besarla- ¿Me esperabas?- le preguntó en tono bromista, mientras esbozaba la más encantadora de las sonrisas torcidas.

-Edward, cariño.- le dijo Esme preocupada-¿qué haces aqui tan temprano?

¡¿Edward?!, ¿él era Edward?. En ese momento la verdad me iluminó. Las piezas del puzzle encajaron y lo comprendí todo. Esas personas en Alaska llamaron a Edward "chico", y seguramente era él el "chico" al que Tanya mandaba sus saludos. Lo llamaban asi no solo por una simple forma de hablar. Lo decian en el sentido literal de la palabra. Edward era un humano, por lo tanto en la epoca en la que los Cullen vivian en Alaska, él era aun un niño. ¿Un humano viviendo con los Cullen?

Edward rió entre dientes a las palabras de Esme. Avanzó un par de pasos, mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta tras de si. El simple movimiento mandó una pequeña corriente de viento en mi dirección, haciendome notar una vez más el mismo maravilloso y tentador olor de antes, solo que ésta vez era 1000 veces más fuerte. Provenia de Edward, era él el poseedor de esa sangre que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Él era... mi cantante. Si, eso era. Recordé la definición que tenian los Volturis para éstos humanos que tenian un olor particularmente exquisito para algunos vampiros. Y que mucho de nosotros podian pasar la eternidad entera sin toparse con el suyo peronal. En cambio yo habia apenas encontrado el mio, estaba en la misma habitación que yo, a pocos centimetros de mi.

Todos notaron mi reacción ante su llegada, y se pudieron en menos de un segundo frente mio, creando una pared protectora entre él y yo. Mientras que sus ojos verdes se fijaban solo en ese momento de mi presencia, y en ellos viajaban emociones que iban de la curiosidad al terror, al observar tambien la posición de su familia.

Bonito momento en el que decido dejar la sangre humana. Poco después encuentro a mi cantante. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el chico tiene no uno, ni dos, sino seis vampiros que lo protegen y cuidan de él. Muy oportuno de verdad...

Si ésto no es ironia...

_Continuará..._

Si siempre he tenido alguna duda en publicar ésta fic, es precisamente por éste capitulo. No estoy muy segura de lo que he hecho. Asi que como siempre se agradece completa honestidad, si no gustó, decidlo sin más ;)


	5. Mi nombre en sus labios

Declaimer : Crepusculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (sobre todo las situaciones y escenas de éste y otros capitulos que pueden recordar a la historia original), todo lo que no reconozcan es mio.

Bella POV

Las estrellas tenian una vista preciosa desde donde me encontraba acostada en el bosque. Era increible como viendo todos esos astros celestes brillar, incluso _yo_ podia llegarme a sentir insignificante. Ya habian pasado seis semanas desde que mi "terapia" empezó, y en éstos momentos que me encontraba sola, y meditaba se me hizo imposible no analizar a fondo toda mi situación.

Ya no podia ni creer todo lo que habia cambiado mi existencia en las últimas semanas. Ya no estaba en Volterra, sino en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, ya no vivia con los Volturi, y ya no me encargaba de hacer cumplir sus normas, y por último, pero no menos importante, hacia ya semanas que no me alimentaba de sangre humana. Pero aun asi, la tentación seguia muy presente en mi dieta. Basta con decir que tenia bajo el mismo techo en el que yo "vivia" a un humano con la sagre más dulce que existia.

En ese momento vinieron a mi mente los momentos en los que conocí a Edward :

Estaba preparada para atacar, y poco me podia importar que tenia a seis vampiros enfrente mio, dispuestos a dejarme hecha puré si daba un pequeño paso. De repente sentí una inusual calma y noté como mis musculos de relajaban. ¿pero qué me estaba pasando? Se suponia que yo tenia que estar clavando los dientes en el cuello de ese chico en éste momento, y en cambio lo que hacia era relajarme.

-Bella, detente.- me dijo Carlisle lentamente- No soy para nada partidario de la violencia. Pero no atrevas a tocar a mi hijo, de lo contrario no respondo.- me amenazó, con era voz suya tan amable y calmada que resultó aun más escalofriante. Pero un momento... ¿habia dicho hijo?

-¿Tu hijo?- pregunté con incredulidad.

Carlisle suspiró y me miró con seriedad- Tenemos que hablar- luego se giró hacia su familia- si prefieren dejarnos solos.

Todos asintieron, mientras la que se llamaba Alice habló.

-Jasper y yo nos quedaremos fuera vigilando.

Y después fue el turno de Emmett, creo que era asi que se llamaba el grandote.

-Edward vamos, nosotros tres te acompañaremos al pueblo. Hoy vas a tener que comer fuera.

-¿Estás bien?, cariño.- le preguntó Esme a Edward mientras acariciaba su mejilla, con la adoración escrita en los ojos. ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo?

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró para calmarse, antes de contestar- Si, creo que si- luego se giró hacia mi, aun con un poco de pánico en sus expresiones- ¿Quien es ella?- le preguntó a los demás.

-Te lo explicaremos fuera- le dijo Rosalie- pero por el momento salgamos de aqui inmediatamente, antes de que pierda el control, y ni siquiera Jasper sea capaz de calmar las ganas que tengo de matar a _ésta_- casi escupió la última palabra, al voltearse para verme.

Una vez que nos quedamos los dos solo, Carlisle me miró con seriedad durante un buen minuto, antes de hablar :

-Ahora, ya entiendes por cual motivo podiamos tener un problema en ayudarte- me dijo iendo directamente al grano.

-¿Tienen a un crio humano viviendo con ustedes?

-Si, asi es.

-¿Y lo has llamado hijo, y no solo, a tu mujer la llamó "mamá"?- toda ésta situación era algo nuevo para mi, en todos mis años como vampiro, y como guardia de los Volturi, nunca habia visto nada sin precedentes.

-Nuevamente, mi respuesta es si. A Edward lo acogimos en nuestra familia cuando era apenas un bebé recien nacido. Y desde entoces lo hemos cuidado como si fuera nuestro.

-¿Sabe Aro algo de ésto?, porque te aseguro que si fuera asi, ninguno de los tres lo aprobaria. ¡Es un humano que no solo conoce nuestro mundo, sino que vive en presencia de los de nuestra especie!

-No, me parece que no lo sabe. Y no hay ningun problema con respecto al hecho de que Edward sepa. Él es muy maduro, y no tiene ningun problema con nosotros, y no se atreveria a delatarnos al mundo, porque conoce perfectamente las consecuencias.

-Los Volturi han dicho que vendrán a buscarme en 6 meses. ¿Estás conciente que cuando vengan lo van a encontrar? Te darán solo dos opciones- en estos momentos me comportaba como la guadia a la que estaba acostumbrada a ser- o que lo trasformes o que lo maten.

Carlisle se tensó un poco antes mis palabras, pero cuando habló no perdió para nada su actitud calmada.

-Jamás permitiremos que le toquen un solo cabello a Edward. Cuando era pequeño y descubrió lo que eramos, le propusimos que si después de cumplir los 18 años queria ser trasformado, yo lo haria. Y asi será.

-Has dicho que si quiere ser trasformado. ¿Qué ocurrirá si él quiere seguir siendo humano?

-Seria decisión suya, y yo prometí que la respetaria, y lo voy a cumplir.

-Carlisle, no creo que...

-Bella- me interrumpió- ya te hice el resumen de la situación. Conoces ya las dificultades a las que te enfrentarias si te quedas con nosotros. Supongo por tu reacción a su llegada, que ya te diste cuenta de lo dulce que huele su sangre.

-Si, y para mi es más dulce todavia. Creo que Edward es...mi cantante- susurré

-Ya veo- replicó con seriedad- Eso dificulta aun más las cosas. Yo te repito que por mi parte tendrás toda la ayuda que necesitas, y sé que tambien mi familia estará dispuesta a ayudarte. Pero Edward viene incluido en nuestro "paquete".

-Entiendo la situación. Y te puedo garantizar que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder por mantenerme alejado del chico.

-Excelente. Por supuesto recibirás nuestra ayuda tambien en ese sentido, nos aseguraremos que haya siempre alguien vigilando a Edward, en el caso que no pudieras resistirlo. Esas son todas las condiciones. ¿Estás dispuesta a quedarte?- me preguntó al final.

-Si- le dije sinceramente. No tuve que pensarlo mucho en realidad, ya habia tomado mi desición, y no iba a permitir que un _mocoso_ humano fuera más fuerte que mis propositos.

-Perfecto- me didicó una amigable sonrisa antes de seguir- entonces bienvenida.

Después de ese dia, pasé a ignorar completamente a Edward. El resumen de nuestra "relación" era muy fácil de explicar : ninguno de los dos estabamos bajo el mismo techo en el mismo momento. Cuando él estaba en casa, yo me encontraba fuera cazando, corriendo o simplemente meditando. Y en las horas en las que él iba a clases, yo entraba en la casa para tratar de familiarizar con los Cullen que quisieran hablar conmigo. No es que pudiera encontrarme a solas con él si asi lo quisiera, siempre habia un miembro de su familia vigilandolo por si el llamado de su sagre era más fuerte.

Carlisle se habia vuelto un mentor ejemplar. Era increible el modo en el que me estaba ayudando a controlar mi sed. Pasabamos horas hablando, horas en las que él me contaba de sus experiencias con los humanos, y me explicaba sus motivaciones para respetar la vida humana. Puede que me estuviera haciendo el lavado del cerebro, sin yo saberlo. Porque antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba empezando a pensar de la misma forma que él en éste tema.

Jasper se habia vuelto mi punto de apoyo, todo el camino que tuvo que afrontar él al dejar la sangre humana me servia de gran ejemplo. Y siempre me sentia tranquila estando con él, aunque no lograra entender el por qué. Un dia me contó en que consistia su don, y el motivo por el cual estaba casi siempre al pendiente de mi, para tratar de controlar mis animos en el caso fuera necesario. Decia que me tenia un poco de envidia en realidad, que no se esperaba que fuera a mejorar tan rápido, cuando él en ocasiones tenia aun problemas. Pero yo no cantaba victoria...

Un mes después de mi llegada, Carlisle pensó que ya estaba lista para estar rodeada de humanos. Ese dia fui con Alice y Jasper (segun ellos, eran los más apropiados para vigilarme) al pueblo, y fui presentada como la sobrina de Carlisle. No me resultó la cosa más fácil de mundo, pero lo bueno es que tampoco fue la más dificil.

Mis expediciones de caza casi siempre las hacia en compañia de Jasper, Carlisle y en menor medida de Alice. Ella era de verdad muy simpatica, teniamos una relación de mutua cortesia, pero siempre la notaba precavida en mi presencia, como si estudiara todos mis movimientos y cualquier acción que pudiera emprender. Tenia entendido que ella tambien tenia un don, pero Jasper me dijo que era preferible si me lo decia ella misma, tarde o temprano se lo preguntaria.

Rosalie me odiaba completamente. No me dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, y creo que ella pensaba que yo no era para nada digna de su mirada, porque ni se molestaba en dedicarmela. Para lo que importaba en realidad, me traia sin ningun cuidado. Yo no habia venido aqui a hacer amistades, si surgia alguna bien, si en cambio no ocurria, no se alteraba para nada mi existencia.

En cambio Emmett se mostraba más cauto conmigo. Si era cierto que con él tampoco tenia ningun tipo de relación, a diferencia de Rosalie, me hablaba unas pocas veces para saludarme, o hacer uno que otro chiste de esos que a él parecian gustarle tanto. Alice en una ocasión me comentó que se comportaba de ese modo distante conmigo por solidariedad con su mujer.

Y en cuanto respecta a Esme, no podia tener ninguna clase de queja. Era absolutamente estupenda. No me equivoqué a juzgarla de "maternal" la primera vez que la vi, porque esa era precisamente la palabra que mejor la describia. Era increible como se le iluminaban los ojos, y crecia su sonrisa cada vez que alguien nombraba a Edward.

Con ella hablé por primera vez de Edward desde mi llegada, por lo general era un argumento que evitaba como la peste con los que me hablaban de los Cullen. Ya bastante que tenia con sentir su esencia, que quemaba mi garganta cada vez que entraba en la casa, y eso que él nunca estaba en esos momentos.

Habia apenas terminado de cazar, y mi presa en ésta ocasión era una que luchaba, el oso con el que me enfrente, habia rasgado comepletamente mi ropa, y Alice me habia obligado inmediatamente a regresar a la casa a cambiarme.

Ya desde fuera de la casa me habia llegado un olor completamente asqueroso y repulsivo, hacia años que no olia algo tan repugnante. Cuando abrí la puerta, la peste empeoró, venia de la cocina, y mi cuorisidad ganó sobre mi razón que me gritaba lo más fuerte posible que me alejara de _eso._

Cuando entré en la cocina me encontré con Esme, que estaba sacando algo del horno. Y después pasó a cortar algunos vegetales en una tabla.

-¿Es comida humana?- pregunté incredula.

Ella me sonrió con sorna mientras asentia.

-Vaya, habia olvidado completamente como apesta la comida humana. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la olí.

-Te acostubras con el tiempo- me aseguró- al fin y al cabo, alguien tiene que cocinar en ésta casa.

-¿Estás cocinando?- no sabia que existieran vampiros que supieran cocinar para los humanos. Yo no sabia cocinar ni siquiera antes de ser trasformada.

- Si, le estoy preparando la cena a mi pequeño angel. Tiene que comer después de todo.

-¿Pequeño angel?- pregunté confundida.

-Si, bueno. A Edward. Es solo que para mi siempre ha sido mi pequeño angel. Es asi que lo llamo desde que lo adoptamos.

No podia entender que era lo que pasaba. El que un clan de vampiros decidiera no solo acogerlo, tambien criarlo iba fuera de mi comprensión. Esme y Carlisle parecian quererlo como si fuera su proprio hijo. Y él habia demostrado sentir la misma clase de afecto; y estar muy agusto con su familia (y eso que solo lo habia visto interactuar con ellos en una ocasión). ¿Un humano que no tenia miedo de estar con vampiros? Era fuera de norma. Entiendo respetar y querer preservar la vida de los humanos, despues de todo, yo tambien intentaba cambiar o por lo menos controlar mi forma de alimentación. Pero creo que jamás podria entender las motivaciones de los Cullen por lo que respecta a Edward.

-¿Cómo puedes criar y querer como si fuera tuyo a un niño humano?- Se me hizo imposible no preguntar, era algo que queria saber desde mi llegada.

Esme me sonrió con ternura y nostalgia.

-La verdad es que para mi, él es mi hijo. Rara vez recuerdo que yo no lo traje al mundo. Y si tengo que ser sincera, puede que el hecho de que sea humano hace que lo quiera más, siempre ha sido nuestro pequeño bebé, y alguien tiene que protegerlo.

Se me hicieron palabra imposibles de comprender. No le encontraba el sentido a nada de ésto. Asi que no me quedó otra que terminar la conversación. Me disculpé con Esme y subí a cambiarme, para salir antes de que llegara Edward.

Fue después de eso que al correr por el bosque sin una dirección fija, encontré el prado en el que estaba en estos momentos. Recostada sobre el cesped contemplando un cielo que extrañamente estaba despejado.

El amanecer gradualmente llegó, y dejé de admirar las estrellas para pasar a las pocas nubes que por una vez no fastidiaban al sol.

Después de algunas horas, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo, era algo completamente inusual en Forks. A pesar de encontrarme en medio del bosque, no podia permitirme correr el riesgo de que alguien viera mi piel brillar. Asi que lo mejor era volver a casa. Ya Edward tenia que haber salido para ir a clases, asi que no habia peligro.

Que equivocada estaba. Apenas atravesé la puerta, me llegó la esencia "activa" de Edward. Era más que obvio que estaba en la casa. Seguido de su olor me llegó una melodia de piano, que parecia tocada por angeles. Seguí el sonido de la música hasta llegar a la sala, que era de donde provenia tambien el aroma de Edward.

No tardé mucho en entender que era él quien estaba tocando el piano. Y de más estar decir que verlo solo confirmó mis deducciones. Edward estaba sentado en el banco de un hermoso piano negro de cola. Tenia los ojos cerrados, sus labios marcados por una armoniosa sonrisa. Sus dedos se movian habilmente entre las teclas, creando una melodia tan complicada, que era dificil creer que estaba siendo tocada por un solo par de manos humanas.

Me quedé hipnotizada viendolo tocar. Retuve de modo conciente la respiración, para resistir más tiempo la tentación. Aunque niguno de los otros Cullen se encontraban en la sala con él; Esme y Carlisle si estaban en la habitación del lado, y llegarian aqui con los otros en solo unos segundos para acabar conmigo, si yo osaba hacerle algún daño a su "hijo".

Si era cierto que me empezaba a acostumbrar a la sangre de los animales, y era algo que ni yo misma podia creer. Quizas estaba recuperando ese autocontrol que me caraterizó en mis primeros años como neófita. Pero claro no por eso podia presumir que ya era capaz de resistir la sangre de Edward. Porque seria una vil blasfemia, su sangre me provocaba del mismo modo que lo hizo la primera vez.

Lentamente la canción llegó a su fin, y el silencio en la sala reinó. Edward abrió los ojos, aun con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te puedes acercar si quieres, sabes. Yo no muerdo- me dijo mientras se giraba para encararme y poco después ponerse de pie, era mucho más alto que yo- aunque claro, puede que tú si- rectificó después de un segundo. Vaya, si que tenia sentido del humor para bromear con algo asi.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aqui?, no estaba respirando y tampoco hice ningun ruido- por no hablar del hecho de que antes de hablar en ningun momento dio señales de haber sentido mi presencia.

-Soy una persona perceptiva- me dijo con suficiencia- sin contar que desde siempre he vivido con una familia de vampiros. Tuve que aprender a sentir la presencia de la gente, si no queria dejarme sorprender por una de las bromas de Emmett y Jasper. Y creeme cuando te digo que es algo que intentan con mucha frecuencia.

No pude evitar sonreir ante la relación tan humana que parecian tener. A pesar de no entenderlo, era algo particular, que valia la pena ver.

-¿No deberias estar en clases?- le pregunté.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras me contestaba el por qué- Festivo regional, dia libre.

-Ya veo- estaba por darme la vuelta para salir de la casa, cuando él sintiendo mis intenciones habló para detenerme.

-No tienes por que irte. No me molesta que estés aqui.

-¿No te asusta estar a solas conmigo?

-No, porque no estoy solo- me aseguró- mis padres están al lado; y mis hermanos en la planta de arriba. Alice lo veria si fueras a hacerme algo.

No entendia lo que queria decir. ¿Qué podria ver Alice?

-De cualquier manera, no entiendo por cual motivo quieres que me quede, yo no soy como los otros vampiros de tu _familia-_hice enfasis sobre la palabra- estando conmigo si que corres peligro, especialmente si se trata de ti.

-Eso lo sé, y no me importa.

-Pues haces mal- le solté.

-Yo corro peligro estando con toda mi familia. ¿lo sabias que cuando cumplí 7 años, Jasper trató de matarme porque me caí y me raspé la rodilla?

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, porque haber ¿qué más le podria decir?

-Si, bueno. Fue el dia que me contaron lo que eran en realidad. Aunque creo que desde siempre lo he sabido. Yo era el único que desencajaba entre ellos.

-¿Nunca has sentido que no pertenecias a éste cla-_familia?-_ quizas esa pregunta me la hacia más a mi misma que a él. Porque la verdad era asi que me sentia yo. Y no solo con ellos, durante toda mi existencia, incluso cuando era humana, habia siempre tenido la sensación de estar fuera de lugar.

-No, para nada. Ellos siempre me han tratado como un miembro más de la familia. En ésta casa soy un hijo y un "hermanito". Desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido un Cullen.

-Si que eres extraño.

-Gracias- me dijo con sarcasmo- no eres la primera en decirmelo. Pero si tengo que ser sincero, en ocasiones me molesta que me sobreprotejan de la manera que lo hacen. Pero supongo tambien que eso es lo que ocurre cuando eres un "fragil" humano viviendo en una familia con otros 6 vampiros- rió entre dientes- Siempre hay alguien controlando a que hora salgo y llego a casa. Sin contar que siempre hay alguien esperando por mi para comporbar que estoy a salvo. Sé que me queréis, pero vamos a intentar aflojar un poco, ¿Vale?- dijo a nadie en particular, las risas que se oyeron por la casa me dieron la respuesta de a quien se habia dirigido.

-Hacen bien en protegerte, sobre todo de mi.- agregué. Intentaba respirar lo menos posible, solo permitia el acceso de oxigeno a mi cuerpo, cuando lo necesitaba para hablar.

-Entiendo como te sientes, he visto a mis hermanos cuando tienen que soportar la sed estando cerca de mi. Creo que puedo imaginar lo mal que lo estás pasando. – me dijo con simpatia. Pero ¿Cómo se atrevia? Él no era más que un simple crio humano, intentando meterse en mis zapatos.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú lo que es vivir como nosotros lo hacemos?- le dije con dureza- A mi me parece que estás pecando de presunción, al pensar que eres capaz de entenderme solo porque has crecido entre vampiros. Tú no sabes lo que es ser un mostruo, sentir la sed que golpea tu garganta a cada segundo de tu existencia. Tú no sabes nada de mi Edward.

Me miró con una expresión dolida, antes de recuperar la compostura y contestarme – Tienes razón. No te conozco. No sé absolutamente nada de ti. – se dio la vuelta para alejarse de mi- Y ni ganas que tengo- susurró al salir de la habitación. Lo cual me sorprendió mucho. Estaba segura de que él sabia que yo seria capaz de escucharlo.

Salí de la casa un minuto después, tenia que alejarme de él, y ya no me importaba tanto si alguien veia el efecto del sol en mi piel. Pasé todo el dia fuera, corrí hasta Seattle y volví dos veces, algo tenia que hacer para despejar mi mente. Después de mi segunda carrera, cuando llegué a casa de lo Cullen ya habia caido la noche, y ni una luz de veia dentro de morada.

Al entrar, pude escuchar el latido de Edward que palpitaba desde la tercera planta, en su habitación. Aparte de él, solo Alice se encontraba en la casa, la encontré en una de las sillas de cocina, leyendo un libro, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó dulcemente.

-Un poco. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Han ido de caza. Yo me he quedado a cuidar a Edward.

Asi que hoy le tocaba a Alice hacer de niñera, aunque la verdad era que aun no me decidia si ella cuidaba de Edward, o de mi.

-Iré a ver un poco de televisión en la sala. – le dije, mientras salia de la cocina, encendí el aparato, pero no prestaba atención a las imagenes, solo pensaba en el humano que vivia en ésta casa. Estaba durmiendo, completamente indefenso, no seria siquiera capaz de darse cuenta de que habia sido atacado. Y solo Alice estaba en la casa, seguro que podria con ella, y después me iria lejos de los Cullen, y procuraria volver a mi dieta, los humanos poco a poco estaban dejando de ser un problema tan grave para mi, la única sangre que deseaba con locura era la de Edward.

Nunca tendria una oportunidad mejor. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, él estaba durmiendo sobre un costado, dandome la espalda. No hice ni a tiempo a dar un paso, cuando sentí la mano de Alice sobre mi espalda, y me sobresalté de inmediato, hubiera apostado todo sobre el hecho de que habia sido lo suficientemente silenciosa.

-No va a funcionar, ¿sabes?- me dijo Alice mientras entraba en la habitación, y se colocaba mi lado.

-Bien, no me puedes culpar por haberlo intentado.- No sé que tenia Alice que hacia que fuera siempre sincera con ella- Soy una depredadora despues de todo, y ...

-Edward es tu presa perfecta.- culminó por mi.

-Exacto.- un silencio incomodo se creó entre nosotras, y yo tenia que romperlo de alguna manera. Necesita distraerme para no pensar en el chico que dormia, y que me tentaba más cada segundo que pasaba en Forks- Alice ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que si- me sonrió- puedes hacermelas todas si quieres, sé que tienes más de una pregunta. Tenemos tiempo, despues de todo, Jasper estará toda la noche cazando, y Edward tiene el sueño pesado. Por no mencionar que Esme no lo toma muy bien si no lo dejamos dormir.

Traté de ignorar el argumento "Edward" por el momento, queria aunque fuera por unos minutos sacar al chico de mi mente. Ya bastante que ocupaba mis pensamientos de una manera u otra. Además, Alice me caia muy bien, habia demostrado ser alguien muy amigable, y queria de verdad que existiera confianza entre nosotras. Podria comenzar mi lista de preguntas con la que más curiosidad me provocaba.

-¿Cuál es tu don?- le pregunté, cuando recordé que Jasper no me habia contestado a éste particular.

-Yo veo el futuro. Aunque no de manera clara. Mi poder es muy subjetivo. En el momento en el que alguien toma una decisión, yo veo las consecuencias que traerá.

-Por eso sabias que Tanya llamaria y que yo iba a venir a la habitación hace poco- Dije cuando entendí como era que ella siempre parecia predecir las acciones de los demás, y a que se referia Edward antes cuando dijo que "ella lo veria"

-Asi es- Se alejó del umbral de la puerta, donde se encontraba conmigo. Para sentarse en la cama, junto a Edward que dormia, apenas él sintió el cambio de peso en el colchón, se movió cambiando de posición y abrazando inconcientemente la pierna de su hermana.- Y por eso yo me ocupo de vigilar las decisiones que tomes, que podrian afectar el futuro de nuestro pequeño.

Nada, era imposible. Al parecer Edward estaba destinado a alojarse en mi mente lo quisiera o no. Incluso si yo intentaba no pensar en él, siempre habia algo (o alquien en éste caso) que me llevaba de nuevo en su dirección.

No sabia que decir. ¿Se supone que me tendria que disculpar por desear la sangre de su hermano? Yo no podia evitar toda ésta situación. Bastante que me ha costado resistir mis deseos las últimas seis semanas. No es que a mi me gustara todo ésto. Era yo la que salia peor parada. Bueno, aparte claramente de Edward, que era la victima en potencia.

Por suerte, no tuve que contestar. Edward sin saberlo cambió el tema de nuestra conversación.

-Emmett, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "Eddie"- murmuró.

-Pero ¿qué..- empecé a decir, pero Alice me interrumpió antes de que pudira terminar la frase.

-Edward habla dormido- me explicó mientras acariciaba delicadamente los rebeldes cabellos de Edward- lo ha hecho desde que era pequeño, y lo hace más cuando está particularmente extresado o algo le angustia o le molesta.

-¿A Edward le molesta que lo llamen "Eddie"?- pregunté con curiosidad

-No tienes ni idea. Lo odia. Y Emmett se divierte fastidiandolo de esa manera. Ésta mañana discutieron precisamente sobre eso. Por eso la frase en antes.

Despues de acariciar sus cabellos unos segundos más, pasó a su mejilla, le sonrió tiernamente, para despues agacharse y besarle la frente.

¿Cómo lo soportaban? Sabia muy bien que Edward para ellos no olia ni la milésima parte de lo bien que olia para mi, pero aun asi, él tenia un aroma que era demasiado dulce para los de nuestra especie, y para su proprio bien.

-Alice ¿Cómo lo hacen?, a Esme le hice la misma pregunta. Pero de verdad, todo lo que ustedes siente por él va contra la lógica.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo en tono condencendiente- Él era un niño que necesitaba una familia. Y nosotros estabamos dispuestos a ser esa familia. Edward lleva siendo un Cullen desde que tenia una semana, sé que han pasado solo 17 años, y para ti en realidad no es mucho tiempo. Pero no hablo solo por mi, lo hago por todos cuando digo que ya no nos imaginamos nuestras existencias sin él.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Edward interrumpió nuestros discursos. Aunque ésta vez no me esperaba para nada la palabra que salió de sus labios.

-Bella- susurró, seguido de un suspiro.

Me tensé. No se me habia pasado por la cabeza que Edward se pudiera despertar y descubrir mis intenciones al venir a su habitación. Yo aun me encontraba en la entrada, fuera de su campo visivo. Tratando de no respirar si no era necesario. Y Alice y yo estabamos hablando a un volumen que él no habria escuchado. Pero el ritmo de su respiración me aseguró que aun dormia.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Alice- ya te dije que habla en sueños.

-Bella- repitió- Bella, No.

-Es evidente que está teniendo una pesadilla conmigo. Almenos el chico es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender el peligro que represento de verdad para él. Aunque sea solo en su subconciente, porque despierto no perece notarlo.

-Oh, Edward es muy ineligente- me dijo con orgullo Alice- un genio. Pero a pesar de que lo entiende, no está teniendo una pesadilla- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones- bueno, almenos no una pesadilla en la que tú eres la "mala"

-Bella, no te vayas. – repitió una vez más Edward. Se giró cambiando de costado, de modo que ahora me daba la cara y no la espalda.

-¿Lo ves?- me preguntó Alice, notando mi estado de shock. ¿Edward no queria que yo me alejara de él? ¿Cómo me podia alejar de él, si nunca hemos estado de verdad cerca? No habiamos tenido ningun tipo de contacto, aparte de hoy que hablamos en la sala. ¿Cómo podria desear algo asi?, ¿Una oveja que no le temia al león? – Él siente mucha curiosidad por ti. Claro que entiende el peligro que tú representas en su vida. Pero eso no impide que le causes fascinación- me dijo despues de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral en los que se encuchaban solo las respiraciones de Edward, y el sonido de mi nombre que salió un par de veces más de forma entrecortada por sus labios.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, pero lo conozco demasiado bien, como para no haberme dado cuenta. Ya lo verás.

Y te prometo una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté con la confusión escrita en la cara, de eso estaba segura.

-Todo salgrá bien- despues de eso se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejandome con más preguntas de las que habia contestado.

Me volví a mirar una vez más a Edward mientras dormia, atrapado en los brazos de morfeo, se veia aun más joven y frágil. Con la mejilla derecha apoyada sobre la almohada, tenia la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Tenia el puño izquierzo cerrado, cerca de la cara. Se me ocurrió pensar que Esme tenia razón en llamarlo "pequeño angel", de verdad que Edward parecia un angel durmiendo, cuanta pureza emanaba. Era la primera vez que me pasaba ésto, y más aun tratandose de un humano...

Pasé toda la noche viendolo dormir, desde mi posición, se me hacia imposible apartar la vista de él. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las siete, Alice me vino a decir que saliera de la habitación, porque ya faltaba poco para que Edward se despertara.

Después de esa noche todo cambió : si antes no podia estar cerca de Edward, ahora simplemente no podia estar lejos. Estaba siempre en la casa cuando él se encontraba, y ahora solo salia para cazar. Su olor aun me afectaba, pero siempre habia algun miembro de su familia cerca de él para cuidarlo de mi, eso no habia cambiado para nada. Pero él me causaba mucha curiosidad, mucha más que la atracción que ejercia su sangre sobre mi...

Pero no nos hablabamos, él me ignoraba exitosamente. Continuaba haciendo las misma cosas, que suponia hacia antes de mi llegada. Hacia los deberes, practicaba con el piano, comia, y pasaba tiempo con su familia. Todo en mi presencia, pero al mismo tiempo como si yo no estuviera alli. Aunque en más de una ocasión lo sorprendia mirandome, pero desviaba rapidamente la mirada si yo tambien lo veia.

Yo por el contrario, no hacia otra cosa que verlo en todo momento, lo estudiaba desde lejos, sus gestos, sus expresiones, como sonreia, como fulminaba con la mirada a sus hermanos cuando ellos querian tomarle el pelo. Queria entenderlo todo en él.

Y después llegaban las noches, las pasaba todas en su habiatación. No habia nada que me fascinara más que verlo dormir. Y la cosa me resultaba completamente morbosa. Pero la verdad era que no me importaba. Podria pasar la eternidad viendo como se levantaba y bajaba su pecho al ritmo de su respiración y como murmuraba incoherencias. Pero lo más emocionante era escuchar cómo salia mi nombre de sus labios, era como presenciar un milagro.

_Continurá..._

**Bien, aqui estoy de nuevo. Se que habia prometido que iba a actualizar para el pasado fin de semana, pero estoy preparando un examen, y estuve ocupada estudiando. Sin contar que éste capitulo lo quise curar mucho, porque me parece muy importante para la historia. Quiero contarles que en realidad, fue éste el capitulo que dio vida a la fic. Después de haber leido como por décima vez "Sol de medianoche", cuando llegué al momento en el que Edward ve por primera vez a Bella dormir, se me ocurrió imaginar la escena cambiando a los personajes, y asi empecé a trabajar en la trama.**

Bueno, ya saben a darle como siempre al botoncito de abajo, puede incluso decir abiertamente se no les gusta lo que tengo en mi enfermita cabeza. Yo aprecio toda clase de criticas abiertas XD


	6. A él no

Crepusculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (sobre todos escenas y pasajes de éste y otros capitulos que puedan recordar a historia original), todo lo demás es mio.

_Bella POV_

Pasé tres semanas siguiendo esa extraña rutina de espiar a Edward, pero sin acercarme en ningún momento a él. Pero cuando habia adquirido todo lo que se podia aprender por la simple observación, decidí que necesitaba más. Queria hablar con él, conocerlo de primera mano, que Edward me hablara como lo hacia con su familia, incluso que pudiera llegar a considerarme su amiga.

Un dia, mientras Esme, Alice y yo nos encontrabamos cazando, la pelinegra me sonrió y me dijo :

-Deberias hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué cosa?

-Hablar con Edward, sé que te mueres de las ganas.

-Es muy peligroso-le corté- Además, seguro que él no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Eso es algo que ni tú misma te crees- me replicó Alice- sabes muy bien que él se queria acercar a ti, pero tú lo cortaste.

-Sabes Bella- interrumpió Esme- Edward termina sus lecciones en unos minutos, ¿Por qué no lo buscas y hablas con él?

-¿Estás loca?, y que pasaria si pierdo el control, y ustedes no estarian presente.

-Tenemos plena confianza en ti. No dejaria a mi pequeño angel solo contigo si asi no fuera. Además la sed no estaria presente, visto que la saciaste hace unos istantes.

-Y yo estaré vigilando, eso ya lo sabes- me dijo Alice.

-¿Segura?- pregunté

-Si- me respondieron Alice y Esme a la vez. Después de eso, Alice me tomó de los hombros para darme media vuelta y empujarme ligeramente para que empezara a correr- Anda ve- me dijo, antes de que la perdiera de vista.

Llegué al aparcamiento del istituto cinco minutos después. No tardé mucho en encontrar su Volvo, ya lo habia visto en el garaje de los Cullen. Y era el único coche lujoso que habia en el lugar.

Me apoyé sobre la puerta del conductor con aire despreocupado, mientras veia a los adolescentes de Forks salir del istituto. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre mi, y escuché a unos cuantos murmurar que me reconocian como la sobrina del Dr Cullen, que se habia mudado con su familia, unas semanas atrás. Y muchos se preguntaban por cual motivo estaba siempre encerrada en la casa de mis "tios".

En ese momento lo vi salir de las puertas principales, iba escuchando musica clasica en su iPod, mientras caminaba distraidamente buscando algo en su mochila. Supuse que se trataba de las llaves de su Volvo, cuando vi que las tenia en la mano, y devolvia la mochila a su espalda, levantando la vista.

No tardó nada en verme, y se tensó al istante. Pero no por eso redujo el paso, o mostró algún signo de miedo mientras se acercaba a su coche.

-¿Estás pensando en matricularte en éste istituto?- me dijo secamente, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de mi.

-¿Por qué no?- le dije decidiendo seguir su juego- siempre se pueden aprender cosas nuevas.

-Ya veo. Pensaba que con 500 años sabrias todo lo que hay que saber.

-No soy tan vieja- le dije sin contener la risa.

-Disculpe usted, señorita. ¿450 entonces?

-Tengo 173 años, si tanto lo quieres saber.

-No, la verdad es que no me interesaba saberlo, pero gracias igual por la información. Ahora si no te molesta, necesito entrar en mi coche.

-Claro- le dije mientras me apartaba para que pudiera abrir la puerta. Antes de que pudiera entrar, yo ya estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?

-Pensé que talvez seria... interesante que te pasara buscando, asi podriamos volver juntos a la casa.

-¿Éstas hambrienta?- me dijo, alzando las cejas a mis palabras- Supondo que sabes que aunque estemos solos ahora, mi familia no tardará en descubrir lo que haz hecho. No estaba jugando cuando dije que son muy sobreprotectores.

-No te preocupes por tu familia, Esme y Alice saben que estoy contigo. Además tu hermana me dijo que estaria vigilando. No vine a hacerte nada malo Edward. Solo pensé que seria ...-traté de buscar la palabra adapta que no lo pudiera asustar- divertido si hablabamos un poco.

-Mira, sin animos de ofender Bella. Pero tú misma me recordaste que yo no sé nada de ti, y tienes razón, ya te lo dije. Pero la situación se repite tambien de forma inversa. Tú. No. Sabes. Nada. De. Mi.

-Cierto, entonces no se me ocurre mejor oportunidad para que nos conozcamos un poco.

-Que bien. Ahora un vampiro que sufre de bipolaridad. Como no tenia ya suficientes vampiros extraños en mi vida- dijo sarcasticamente.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿estás dispuesto a volver a casa en mi compañia?- insistí.

Edward se lo pensó unos segundos, antes de poner en marcha el motor y contestarme.

-De acuerdo, son solo unos minutos. Y he oido de mi padre y mi hermano que haz hecho pasos de gigante, espero por _tu bien_ que seas capaz de estar en mi compañia.

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar cerca de tu sangre- susurré, recordando todas las noches pasadas en su habitación.

-¿Qué has dicho?- me dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que habia hablado, pero solo que sus oidos no habian sido capaces de captarlo.

-Oh nada- le dije en tono inocente.

-Bella, soy humano, pero no estupido, sé que antes dijiste algo.

¿Y ahora que le iba a decir?, ¿la verdad?, que habia pasado todas y cada una de las noches de las últimas tres semanas vigilando su sueño...

-¿Sabias que tu familia está muy orgullosa de ti?- le dije, en un pobre intento de cambiar el tema de conversación- Alice me dijo incluso que eres un genio.

-Vale, ya entendí. No me lo quieres decir. Lo voy a dejar pasar, pero solo por ahora. Tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir.

-Oh, creeme. Es algo que no te gustaria saber.

-Deja que sea yo el que decida lo que quiero o no saber.

-Vale, reconozco que Carlisle tenia razón cuando me dijo que eres muy maduro para tu edad.

-Soy una cajita de sorpresas- bromeó.

-Si, eso ya lo veo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor. Tú tampoco aparentas la edad que tienes. Quiero decir, nadie diria que tienes 173 años si te ve sin conocerte.

Me reí con él. Tenia un sentido del humor que resultaba muy natural. No creo que hubiera alguien a quien le cayera mal Edward.

-¿A qué edad fuiste trasformada, por cierto?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tenia 18 años.

-Asi que podriamos decir que oficialmente eres un año mayor que yo- comentó casualmente.

-Si, asi parece.

-Eres un poco rara, Bella. – me dijo en un susurro.

-¿En qué sentido?- jamás pensé que me preocuparia tanto la opinion que podria tener de mi un común humano. Aunque tenia que admitir que Edward era de todo, menos común.

-Todos lo vampiros que conozco son _vegetarianos_. Nunca antes habia estado con uno que fuera _carniboro_ como tú. Y creo que mentalmente me habia hecho un idea muy diferente sobre como son los de tu especie que se nutren de humanos.- me confesó, casi sintiendo vergüenza de lo que pensaba.

-La verdad Edward, es que puede que no te equivoques en tus conceptos. El clan al que yo pertenezco refleja en muchos sentidos la idea general que tienen los humanos de nuestra especie, y yo no soy la ecepción.- le dije, recordando el mostruo que en realidad soy, y sintiendo tambien la necesidad de recordarselo a él.

-No, yo no creo- me dijo convencido- tú eres una buena persona.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que tú no eres un _mostruo_ como te describiste ese dia. Y ten en mente, que eso te lo dice _el frágil humano_ al que intentaste matar la primera vez que te vio.

-Si- le dije, sintiendome por primera vez en mi existencia de verdad culpable por desear la sangre de alguien. – Perdon por eso, no pude evitarlo. Tu sangre es la más dulce que he olido.

-Gracias por el cumplido. He escuchado decir que soy guapo, pero no sabes lo bien que se siente que te digan que tienes una buena sangre.

-No, lo digo en serio. Es la primera vez que me pasa en todas mis decadas. Los Volturi tienen un nombre para los que son como tú. Segun ellos, tú eres mi cantante, porque tu sangre canta para mi.

-Pues, entonces que mala suerte la tuya, ¿no crees?

-Muy mala suerte- gruñí.

De repente, el auto de detuvo, y Edward paró el motor. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que ya habiamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen.

-De acuerdo Bella. Reconozco que fue entretenido el recorrido del vuelta a casa en tu compañia. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a que controlen que estoy bien- me dijo, después de bajarse del coche, y antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Despues de ese dia, forjamos una amistad muy extraña : pasabamos muchas horas juntos. Horas en las que yo le hacia compañia mientras hacia los deberes. Iba a buscarlo al istutito y regresabamos juntos en su coche. Hablabamos mucho, y debatiamos sobre una infinidad de cosas : desde asutos de vital importancia, hasta las trivialidades más adsurdas.

Cuando nos encontrabamos en la casa, siempre estabamos en compañia de algun Cullen, la mayoria de las veces de Esme o de Alice, que parecian ser las que mejor aceptaban éste acercamiento por parte mia.

Y me sentia de verdad mal cuando él estaba lejos de mi, era una sensación de tristeza y un dolor que no alcanzaba a entender. Estar lejos de él me afectaba más que el hecho de que no podia sastifacer mi sed de su sangre.

Eso no podia ser, me estaba gustando mucho pasar tiempo junto a él, no lo podia evitar. Y era un peligro para los dos, sobre todo para él. ¿Y si un dia yo no resistia el frenesí de su sangre?

Por eso ahora estaba en mi amado prado, se habia convertido en mi _templo_, era mi refugio. Donde venia cuando Edward iba a clases, y yo no sentia la necesidad de estar encerrada en la casa.

Necesitaba volver a mi amada soledad. No era normal que añorara tanto la compañia de una sola persona, y era aun peor que se tratara de un humano.

Pero cómo podia imaginar que precisamente la persona que estaba evitando, llegaria en ese momento. Su olor me llegó cuando aun estaba a un kilometro de distancia. Intenté mantener mi mente en blanco, tomando el aspecto de una estatua, intentando fingir (incluso conmigo misma) que no me habia percatado de nada.

Pocos minutos después, llegó al prado. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de mi espalda, y pude escuchar la sorpresa en su voz cuando me habló :

-¿Qué haces tú aqui?

-Esa pregunta la deberia estar haciendo yo-le dije, sin poder evitar sonreir mientras me levantaba- Eres tú el que está invadiendo mi lugar secreto.

-¿Tu lugar secreto?, pensé que era el único en saber de la existencia de éste sitio.

-Pues no, yo lo descubrí por casualidad hace unas semanas atrás.

-¡Ajá!- me exclamó con el triunfo en los ojos- yo conseguí éste lugar hace tres años antrás cuando nos mudamos a Foks, asi que por derecho me corresponde a mi llamarlo _mio._

-Admito que quizás tengas razón- viendo la expresión juguetona que se reflejaba en su rostro, pude entender que estaba solo bromeando y que en realidad no le importaba que me encontrara aqui con él, asi que ¿por qué no jugar yo tambien?- pero yo he venido aqui casi todos los dias desde que lo encontré, y solo hoy coincidimos, a mi me parece que al pobre prado lo tienes abandonado, y por eso ahora me prefiere a mi.

-_Touché_. Bueno, visto que ya estamos aqui los dos, tanto vale quedarnos para hacer compañia al _pobre prado._

-Me parece justo- le dije, mientras me iba a sentar justo al lado de donde se habia sentado él.

-Siento si interrumpí algun momento de meditación- me dijo Edward- hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a éste lugar. Y hoy precisamente sentí el irrefrenable deseo de venir aqui. No lo sé, estando solo en casa, tuve una sensación de vacio en mi pecho, como si me faltara algo, sentia que estaba incompleto. Y de repente pensé que tenia que venir aqui para sentirme mejor.

-Si, conozco esa sensación- le dije, cuando reconocí en mi misma los sintomas que él habia citado, pero aun no estaba dispuesta a aceptar toda ésta situación, era demasiado irreal - ¿Y ya te sientes completo, ahora que estás aqui?

-Si, extrañamente si.

-Puede que no sea por el lugar- reflexioné, mientras me preguntaba si tal vez a él le ocurria lo mismo que a mi.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó curioso.

-No, nada. Estaba solo divagando.

-Vale- me dijo, con esa clase de voz con la que me daba a entender claramente que no me creia, pero que iba a fingir lo contrario- No logro apartarme de ti, ¿sabes?- me confesó después de 5 largos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Es increible como en éstos pocos dias me estoy acostumbrando tanto a tu compañia. Y cuando quiero estar contigo, es como si tuviera una especie de imán que me lleva directamente a ti. - Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que habia apenas dicho, y bajó la mirada a sus manos. Si que se veia tierno en éste momento.- Seguro que ahora estás pensando que soy un completo idiota.

-No, no lo creo. La verdad es que a mi tambien me pasa la mismo- admití

-Lo estás diciendo solo para que me sienta mejor.

-No, anhelo mucho tu compañia, y disfruto de igual manera hablando contigo. Y querer estar cerca de ti, tiene que ver muy poco con el olor de tu sangre. ¿No ves que me es imposible alejarme?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me preguntó confuso.

-Porque hoy me habia propuesto pasar el dia entero lejos de ti, y en cambio vienes tú y me encuentras. Creo que ese imán del que hablas lo tenemos los dos. Y cuando no es el tuyo, es el mio el que nos mantiene cerca.

Dos segundos después estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Bien hecho Bella, me siento mejor, gracias.

Después de eso empezamos una vez más a hablar de nuestras trivialidades, el tema de hoy era la politica, y Edward tenia opiniones muy ferreas sobre lo que pensaba era correcto o menos. Una vez más me habia dejado sin palabras, si bien era apenas un adolescente de 17 años, mentalmente podria hasta ser más maduro que yo, y eso es mucho decir. Continuando con nuestra conversación, terminamos hablando del viejo continente, y entoces le comenté :

-Yo nací en Lodres.

-Si lo noto. Aun no has perdido el acento. Entonces eres de la época de las presentaciones en sociedad y todo eso, ¿cierto?

-Si, asi es. Nací en Londres en 1796, provengo de una familia de nobles, de hecho mi padre era conde, pero el problema era que no tenia ningun sucesor directo al titulo, porque yo era hija única. Asi que no le quedó otra que casarme con uno de sus socios más jovenes y ricos.

-Y tú no amabas a tu marido- aventuró

-No, lo cierto es que yo si creia amarlo. Pero nadie te enseña a amar, asi que tarde me di cuenta que era él quien no me amaba, y que solo me estaba usando para aumentar su fortuna, y ser el dueño del condado de mi familia.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- de verdad estaba interesado en lo que le decia, no preguntaba solo por hacerlo. Y era la primera vez que yo me sentia motivada a contarle abiertamente a alguien esa traición. Deseaba que Edward lo conociera todo de mi.

-En nuestra luna de miel, nos fuimos a pasar unos dias a Volterra. Una noche lo encontré en la cama con una de mis damas de compañia, viendo mi cara él solo se rió y me dijo "¿Qué esperabas querida? Asi son los negocios, algunos ganan y otros pierden". Esa fue la noche que fui trasformada.

-¿Cómo?

-Salí corriendo de alli lo más rápido posible, y antes de darme cuenta, habia llegado a un callejón sin salida, y fui atacada por un neófito salvaje, que aparentemente no conocia las reglas de los Volturi, y mientras me atacaba, llegaron los guardias para castigarlo por cazar dentro de los muros de Volterra. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, mi trasformación ya habia iniciado, y los Volturi me acogieron como parte de la guardia, cuando Aro se interesó en mi don.

-¿Tienes un don?- yo le asentí-¿Cuál es?

-Tengo un escudo mental, es muy útil si lo sabes usar.

-Parece interesante.

-Aveces puede llegar a serlo.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu marido?

-Digamos solo que una vampira traicionada puede llegar a ser muy vengativa.

-Entiendo.

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de las gotas que chorreaban de su cabello, que caia mojado sobre su frente.

-Pero, si está lloviendo- le dije, alzando la vista al cielo- no me di cuenta de en qué momento comenzó- aparentemente, siempre que estaba con él, era capaz de perderme en mi proprio mundo.

-Hace rato, supongo. Yo tampoco lo habia notado.

-¡Mirate como andas!, estás todo mojado, ¿saliste de casa sin chaqueta?

-Creo que si, me parece que la olvidé porque tenia prisa por llegar aqui.

-Inconciente- lo regañé, sintiendome increiblemente protectora hacia él- vamos, nos tenemos que ir a la casa, ahora mismo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, si aqui estoy muy bien, y muy cómodo.

-Vamos pequeño angel, no te hagas rogar.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- ¿de verdad lo habia llamado de ese modo en voz alta?

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de como te llamaba. Solo que me acostumbré a escuchar a Esme llamarte asi. Y creo que tiene razón, eres un angel que parece caido del cielo. De verdad lo lamento si te ofendí- creo que un tomate estaba más pálido que sus mejillas al oir mis palabras.

-No, no me molesta. Simplemente es que solo Esme me llama de esa forma y es extraño escucharlo de otra persona. Pero si te gusta, me puedes llamar asi todas la veces que quieras.

-Gracias, pequeño angel. Ahora por lo que más quieras, levantate para que volvamos a casa, estás mojado como un pollito.

-Vale, pero no sé por qué te preocupas si estoy bien- le levantó y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa.

-Si quieres, puedes subirte sobre mi espalda para que lleguemos a casa antes, visto que estamos a pie.

-Eso ni pensarlo, por mucho que tú seas una super vampira, y yo un debil humano. Sigo teniendo mi dignidad. Y no soy tan inutil como para no lograr caminar solo de vuelta a casa, porque está lloviendo.

-Cabezota- refunfuñé.

-Hace parte de mi encanto- me respondió con una sonrisa lasciba.

Una hora y media más tarde, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, la lluvia no habia disminuido en lo más minimo, y Edward estaba completamente empapado. No habia una parte de su cuerpo que estuviera seca.

Apenas atravesamos la puerta de la casa, nos esperaban Esme, Emmett y Rosalie. Ésta última no tardó en intentar asesinarme con la mirada, y espezó a lanzar una sarta de insultos dirigidos a mi, creo que era la primera vez que me dirigia la palabra.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?- me gritó

-Rose cálmate- le dijo Edward, mientras Emmett sostenia sus espaldas para impedir que saltara sobre mi.

-¿Que me calme?, pero si cuando llegamos a la casa no estabas, ni nos dejaste una nota para decirnos donde habias ido, y ella tampoco estaba. Pensamos lo peor sin Alice aqui que nos asegurara que te encontrabas bien, pero ¿cómo demonios quieres que me calme?

-Dios, ya déjalo estar, ¿quieres?. Estoy vivo ¿no?. Eso es lo que cuenta.

-Edward, ¿éstas bien, mi pequeño angel?, éstas todo mojado.

-Estoy bien mamá, de verdad.

Esme desapareció escaleras arriba, para volver dos segundos después con una toalla.

-Toma cariño- le dijo, entregandole la toalla- empieza a secarte el cabello, que mientras te duchas te caliento la cena.

-Y a ti ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- me preguntó una vez más Rosalie, solo que ésta vez más calmada. Pero fue Edward quien contestó por mi.

-Nada, simplemente coincidimos en el mismo lugar, no hubo ningun peligro. Ya está acostumbrada a mi sangre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dijo preocupado Emmett- tarde o temprano podria perder el control.

-Porque lo sé- le contestó muy seguro a su hermano.

-Me he acostumbrado a su sangre, pasando todas las noches en su habitación, viendolo dormir- dije sin pensar, en un intento por defenderme, pero ¿qué habia hecho?. Solo Alice sabia de mi nueva afición.

-¿Que tú qué?- le preguntaron Emmett, Esme y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, mientras que Edward se habia quedado sin palabras, y estaba literalmente con la boca abierta.

Después de superar el pequeño estado de shock en el que se encontraba por la noticia, Edward adoptó un aspecto serio, y se giró hacia su familia.

-¿Podrian dejarnos solos un momento?, por favor.

-Pero...-emepezó a decir Rosalie, pero Esme la interrumpió.

-Claro que si, cariño- se acercó a Edward, para depositar un beso en su mejilla- te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para evitar que tus hermanos espien la conversación.- le susurró

Él solo le sonrió, mientras a su vez le susurraba "gracias"

Una vez que estuvimos solo, se giró a mirarme, y me sorprendió ver que no parecia molesto por lo que acababa de descubrir, al contrario, parecia muy complacido con la noticia.

-Deberias hacer lo que dijo Esme, e irte a duchar- le dije en un intento de distraerlo, pero ya sabria yo que no funcionaria.

-La ducha puede esperar, me interesa más hablar contigo. ¿Es verdad eso que dijiste?

-Si, paso todas las noches viendote dormir.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Un mes, la primera noche fue del dia que hablamos en la sala. Alice era la única en saberlo. Es...fascinante verte dormir- reconocí al final.

-Sé que en teoria me deberia sentir cómo si tuviera una acosadora detrás de mi, por lo que haces. Pero... la verdad.... es que me gusta. Me hace sentir especial que te agrade ver lo que hago mientras duermo.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ni una sola vez que hagas lo que yo me espero- despues de unos minutos de silencio, quise contarle lo que me impulsó a acercarme a él- ¿Lo sabias que hablas dormido?

El color se fue completamente de su rostro, cuando entendió a lo que me referia.

-No...no me digas que he...

-¿Dicho mi nombre?, si, lo dices con mucha frecuencia.

Si antes estaba más blanco que un papel, ahora habia pasado al otro extremo a causa de la vergüenza de haber decubiero lo que hacia.

-Esto... yo... será mejor que ahora si me vaya a duchar, antes de que mi madre me llame para cenar.- después de eso, se fue corriendo hacia arriba, evitando a toda costa mi mirada.

Ésa noche, muy tarde porque al parecer la noticia de ser observado le provocó insomnia, cuando Edward se quedó dormido, Carlisle se acercó a mi para decirme que necesitaban hablar conmigo.

Cuando entré en la sala, vi que todos estaban sentados esperando por mi. Si mi corazón aun latiera, en éstos momentos se estaria desbocando, de lo nerviosa que me sentia.

-Escuchen, ya lo sé que no aprueban lo que he hecho. Pero os puedo asegurar que nunca he tenido malas intenciones –bueno ecepto las que tenia la prima noche, pero eso no tenia por qué decirlo, si pretendia salvar mi cuello- Alice, siempre ha estado al pendiente...

-Lo sabemos, querida- me interrumpió Esme- Alice ya nos lo ha contado todo. Y Edward parece fiarse de ti, y su istinto es muy eficaz.

-Queremos solo que tengas mucho cuidado- me dijo Carlisle- hay muchas maneras de herir a una persona, y aunque no le hagas daño fisicamente, puedes lastimarlo de otra forma. Y Edward en ése sentido es aún un niño, para que sufra de esa forma.

-Me he perdido- admití- en mis planes no está el hacerle daño a Edward.

-Se puede hacer, incluso sin desearlo- me dijo Jasper- y yo sé lo que percibo de ustedes cuando están juntos.

-¿De qué hablas?- pero fue Alice, quien me contestó en su lugar.

-Ya lo verás- me dijo con una pícara sonrisa, ¿siempre era asi de enigmatica con sus visiones?

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Bella- me amenazó Rosalie, levantandose de su silla- yo no apruebo nada de ésto, y te arrepentirás si algo sale mal- y con esas palabras, salió de la sala.

-No te abatas, Bella- me dijo Emmett- ya hablaré yo con ella, por el momento ya te puedes ir a deleitar, viendo a Eddie domir- y salió tambien él, detrás de su mujer.

Me giré a ver al resto de la familia, porque me sentia cohibida a subir a la habitación de Edward, ahora que todos sabian lo que deseaba hacer.

-Adelante- me animó Esme- no nos molesta.- eran las palabras de aliento que necesitaba, y sin pensarlo mucho me levanté para subir hasta el tercer piso.

Cuando me acerqué a él, algo me llamó la atención esa noche. No parecia tan tranquilo como las otras noches. Se debatia en sueños, y estaba todo sudado. No sabia si acercarme o menos, para comprobar si estaba bien, nunca antes lo habia tocado.

Estiré mi brazo, para acariciar con mucho cuidado su frente, y la sentí muy caliente. ¿Era eso normal? Sabia que la temperatura de los humanos era mucho más alta que la nuestra, pero no me esperaba tanto. Y llamé a Carliles para decirle lo que pensaba.

-Tenias razón, Bella- me dijo preocupado, después de controlar sus signos vitales, Edward en ningun momento habia mostrado signos de notar nuestra presencia.- Edward tiene fiebre, hay que refrescarlo- salió de la habitación, y volvió un minuto después con Esme, trayendo consigo un envase con agua fria y varios paños.

Esme se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a quitarle con mucho cuidado la camisa a Edward- Oh mi pequeño angel- le susurró- no me asuste asi. Ésta es la primera vez que enfermas desde que eras bebé.

Carlisle se acercó a Edward, que ya estaba con el tordo desnudo, y le colocó la toalla sobre su pecho. Al sentir el contacto del agua fria contra su piel, Edward se estremeció un poco y abrió los ojos.

-¿Papá?- murmuró, cuando notó a Carlisle

-Tranquilo Edward, trata de descansar, tenemos que bajarte la fiebre tan alta que tienes- él solo asintió, antes de quedarse otra vez dormido.

Pasamos los tres la noche en la habitación, vigilando su salud, Carlisle se preocupaba cada minuto más, porque la fiebre no queria ceder. Puntualmente, durante las horas que pasamos en su habitación, alguno de sus hermanos entraban a preguntar como se encontraba, pero no se quedaban más de alguno minutos, por miedo a disturbar su descanso.

-Edward, cariño- le dijo Esme a eso de las ocho de la mañana, mientras alisaba sus cabellos- vamos, necesitamos que te levantes para que desayunes algo.

Edward frunció el ceño y apretó los ojos, antes de abrirlos lentamente ante el llamado de su madre. Me sorprendió lo brillosos que se veian, seguramente a causa de la fiebre alta.

-Estoy muy cansado, mamá- le dijo con voz rasposa.

-Lo sé hijo- le animó Carlisle- pero necesitas comer algo, para que te puedas tomar los antibióticos. Si quieres, después puedes volver a dormir, ¿ de acuerdo?

Edward solo cerró los ojos, mientras asentía al plan de su padre.

-¿Quieres que te suba el desayuno?- le preguntó Esme.

Él solo negó con la cabeza, antes de contestar- si me tengo que despertar, me gustaria bajar un poco a la sala- Y con eso hizo ademán para sentarse y ponerse de pie, pero antes de reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, yo ya lo estaba empujando delicadamente, para que se recostara otra vez en la cama.

-No te tienes que esforzar- le dije- si tanto quieres bajar, ya te llevo yo- pero él gruñó ante mi opción, y recondé lo que me habia dicho el dia anterior.

-¿Te parece mejor si te lleva tu padre?- le propuso Esme, y Edward asintió después de haberlo pensado un momento.

Pero Carlisle no hizo ni a tiempo a estirar los brazos, que Emmett entró como un torbellino en la habitación, y tomó a Edward delicadamente (sorprendente tratandose de alguien tan fuerte como él) entre sus brazos, y lo empezó a llevar hacia abajo, como si fuera un bebé.

-Deja que sea yo el que puega cargar con éste _mocoso_. Hace ya mucho que Eddie no nos deja hacerlo.- dijo.

-No me llames...- empezó a decir Edward, pero fue interrumpido a mitad frase por un fuerte ataque de tos.

-Calma chico- le dijo Emmett- ya podrás discutir conmigo todo lo que quieras cuando estés mejor. Pero por el momento, guarda energias.

Después de eso, lo depositó con mucho cuidado sobre el sofá, y se fue a sentar en el otro a juego, que estaba enfrente, y en donde se encontraban Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. La rubia como el dia anterior no perdió oportunidad de iniciar una discusión conmigo en cuanto me vio.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- me acusó

-¿Perdón?- le dije confusa.

-Edward está asi por tu culpa, porque se empapó con toda la lluvia de la tormenta ayer.

-Yo, yo...- Estaba por defenderme cuando me di cuenta de que lo que habia dicho era cierto. Edward estaba asi solo por mi culpa, yo permití que se mojara. Tenia que insitir y traerlo a la casa antes, asi todo ésto se hubiera evitado.

De repente, me relajé, y supe que Jasper estaba usando su don sobre nosotras, cuando noté que tambien Rosalie se calmaba.

-Jasper, no te atrevas- le decia Rosalie.

-Ya basta- dijo Edward en un jadeo, y vi la culpa en los ojos de Rosalie, por disturbar a su hermano.

-Chicos, necesito que vallan al super a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta para hacerle un caldo de pollo a Edward para la comida- les dijo Esme a sus cuatro hijos.

Entendí que era su sutil manera de evitar un enfrentamiento cualquiera. Sabia que ellos tambien lo habian entendido, asi que asintieron, tomando la lista de viveres que les tendia Esme, y salieron de la casa.

-Bella, no ha sido para nada culpa tuya- me dijo Carlisle- son solo cosas que pasan.

-Carlisle tiene razón, Bella.- me animó Esme- No es tu responsabilidad- yo le asentí sin creerle de verdad. _Yo_ le estaba causando sufrimiento, por mucho que intentara controlar mis istintos hacia él, era como si estuviera destinada de una manera u otra a lastimarlo. – Quedate a cuidarlo, mientras yo voy a prepararle el desayuno- después de eso, entró en la cocina, seguida de Carlisle.

Me senté en el brazo del sofá en el que se encontraba Edward.

-Me siento fatal- me dijo

-Te ves fatal- le dije en broma.

Intentó reirse ante mi comentario, pero poco después hizo un mueca de dolor y una vez más fue atacado por la tos, que tardó más en calmar en ésta ocasión.

Después de eso, pareció haberse quedado dormido, hasta que llegó Esme con su repugnante ( aun esperaba a acostumbrarme a ese olor, como me habia asegurado ella) desayuno.

Una vez despierto, Carlisle y yo lo ayudamos a sentarse, para que pudiera comer, su cuerpo estaba todavia más caliente de lo que lo sentí la noche anterior.

-Necesito ir al baño. Papá ¿me puedes acompañar?

-Por supuesto que si hijo. Vamos.- lo levantó con mucho cuidado, pero una vez que estuvo de pie, vi todo como si estuviera viendo una pelicula.

Escuché que Esme gritaba su nombre, mientras que yo veia como las pupilas de Edward se iban hacia atrás, y sus ojos se quedaba en blanco. Su cuerpo se desplomó como un saco de patatas sobre el suelo, un segundo antes de que Carlisle tuviera el tiempo de sostenerlo.

Edward se habia desmayado, eso era un mal sintoma. Estaba empeorando, y todo por mi culpa. Y en todo en lo que podia pensar, mientras veia como Carlisle lo levantaba entre sus brazos, era que no podia perderlo, a él no.

Continuará...

**Ya estoy de vuelta!!!, aunque me costó mucho escribir este capitulo, estoy teniendo serios problemas en lo que respecta a la parte intermedia de la historia, cuando tengo que confesar que ya he escrito los últimos capitulos... asi que vamos a ver como logro superar éste bloqueo de pseudo-escritora...**

**Para los que me pidieron un Edward POV, la verdad es que no tengo planeado hacerlo, porque se me hace más conveniente que se vea toda la historia desde un punto de vista fijo, Bella en éste caso. Bueno aparte claramente de los primeros tres capitulos, que sirvieron para ver la infancia de Edward desde el punto de vista de los padres. Pero, una nunca sabe, y a los mejor la ispiración me regresa un dia de éstos, y lo hace a traves de Edward.**

**Ya saben a darle al boton de abajo verde para que me hagan saber lo que piensan... nos leemos la proxima vez... besos**


	7. No te vayas

¡Por favor no me manten! :P, porque sé que ese es el deseo que tienen muchas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero éste capitulo simplemente no queria salir. Como habia dicho en mi perfil, éste que leeran ahora es la segunda versión, porque habia una primera que estaba ya lista para ser publicada (me faltaban solo un par de escenas y corregirlo), pero por un error lo perdí del pen drive, y me tocó escribirlo de nuevo, solo que yo no escrito ningun borrador, asi que tuve que tratar de recordar todo en lo que habia trabajado tan duro... pero al final no quedó tan bien como el otro, pero ni modo... bueno lean para que me digan si lo hice bien o menos ;)

_Como siempre digo que Crepusculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sobretodo escenas y pasajes de éste y otros capitulos que pueden recordar a la historia original), pero todo lo demás es mio._

La estancia en la que me encontraba era blanca y completamente esterilizada, constaba de ese particular olor de lejía típico de los hospitales. Dominando el cuarto de hospital en el que nos encontrabamos estaba la cama en la que estaba durmiendo Edward. Habia una pequeña mesita auxiliar a su lado. Un sofá para el uso de visitas y para ser usufruido por algun acompañante para dormir, y un par de sillas. Nos encontrabamos en la parte interna del hospital, asi que por lo tanto no habian ventanas, y a cada esquina de la pared opuesta a la cama se encontraban dos puerta, una llevaba al lavabo, y la otra al pasillo de la tercera planta del hospital de Forks.

Apenas Carlisle habia cogido entre sus brazos a Edward, nos subimos inmediatamente los 4 en el Mercedes negro, para llevarlo a urgencias. Una vez en el hospital, padre e hijo desaparecieron para hacer unas radiografias, dejandonos a Esme y a mi en la sala de espera. No pasó mucho tiempo después para que llegaran los cuatro Cullen que faltaban, cortesia de las visiones de Alice.

Resultó que Edward tenia neumonia, y tenia que ser internado para poder estar bajo observación. Desde entonces ya habian pasado 27 horas, 19 minutos y 34 segundos, pero quien cuenta. Edward pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, las pocas veces en las que despertaba eran para poder ir al baño, y decir una que otra incoherencia en medio de su delirio por la fiebre alta. Carlisle habia dicho que era normal que quisiera dormir siempre, que su cuerpo estaba completamente exauspo por por la neumonia y que lo mejor que podia hacer era tratar de recuperar energias.

Me encontraba de pie, completamente inmovil frente a su cama. Cualquiera que entrara en la habitación en ése momento, me podia confundir sin problemas con una estatua. Suerte que nadie del hospital entraba en la habitación almenos que el "doctor privado" de Edward lo requiriera, y como su medico, no era otro que su padre vampiro que estaba al pendiente de él 24 horas sobre 24, muy rara vez Carlisle llegaba a sentir la necesidad de pedir la ayuda de una enfermera.

Edward dormia, respiraba con la ayuda de un tubo colocado en su nariz, un monitor controlaba los lástidos de su corazón ( que por cierto, iban a un ritmo más lento de lo normal), y tenia una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo. Tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, seguramente a causa de la fiebre elevada, y su cabello estaba aun más desordenado se lo habitual, y algunos mechones (completamente sudados) le caian sobre su frente. Su rostro habia adoptado esa expresión pacifica que siempre tenia cuando se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, pero solo que ésta vez no lo escuchaba hablar y mucho menos decir mi nombre, era increible lo mucho que me habia acostumbrado a escucharlo decir mi nombre mientras dormia.

Esme se encontraba sentada en la silla a su derecha, mientras cogia entre las suyas la mano de Edward, y la acariciaba con vehemencia. Ahora si entendia el cariño que ella le tiene a Edward, era imposible que éste chico no terminara ganando tu simpatia. Carlisle estaba destrás de ella, y tenia a su vez la mano apoyada sobre su hombro, en forma de consuelo. Para ellos tenia que ser muy dificil toda ésta situación, no debe de ser fácil para un padre ver como tu hijo se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Solo ahora me daba cuenta del dolor que seguramente les causé a mis padres, cuando no me vieron volver de la luna de miel.

A mis espaldas, Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá, jugando ajedrez, o por lo menos lo estaban intentando, ya habian pasado más de 10 minutos desde la última vez que vi que alguno de los dos hiciera algun movimiento, seguro que la preocupación por la salud de Edward, no les permitia concentrarse. En la habiatción solo faltaban Alice y Rosalie, Carlisle las habia mandado a la casa a buscar algunos objetos personales de Edward, que seguramente necesitaria cuando se recuperara.

'Siempre si se recupera' – me dijo una vocecita en la cabeza. Poco me faltó para gritarme a mi misma, por haber pensado eso. No, no tenia por que pensar eso, tenia que ser positiva y tener fé en Edward. Seguro que lo iba a lograr, él tenia sufucientes motivos para luchar y vencer. Toda su familia, y no solo, tambien yo estabamos aqui espetando solo por él.

-Carlisle- susurró de repente Esme, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Edward.

-Dime cariño- le respondió su marido

-Si las cosa llegaran a empeorar...- se calló de repente, seguramente no queriendo decir en voz alta lo que habia cruzado por su mente- en fin, ¿no crees que seria conveniente considerar la idea de trasformar a Edward si fuera necesario?

Carlisle quedó en silencio unos minutos, mientras meditaba las palabras de su mujer. Una casi imperceptible arruga se habia formado en su entrecejo, al tiempo que fruncia el ceño, antes de contestar.

-No estoy muy seguro de que sea la solución más adecuada- repuso al final- no quiere decir que no desee que siga a nuestro lado con todas mis fuerzas. Pero recuerda que prometimos respetar su desición, aun no hemos llegado a sus 18 años, y él todavia no nos ha dicho lo que quiere. ¿Y qué ocurre si lo trasformo, y esa no era la desición final de Edward?

Tuve casi que morderme la lengua, para no decir el voz alta lo que sabia, y lo que hace unos dias atrás me habia confesado Edward.

-Pero, ¿Y si no lo logra?- dijo Esme, sollozando (aunque sin lagrimas)- yo no podria soportar perder otro hijo Carlisle, no puedo. Y menos todavia si se trata de Edward. La única cosa para mi que es más importante que él, eres tú.

-Lo sé querida, lo sé. – le dijo apretando más la mano que se encontraba en su hombro, seguramente tratando de ése modo trasmitirle valor. – pero recuerda que Edward es muy fuerte, él ya pasó por ésto antes y lo logró. Y la vez pasada era un bebé, asi que ahora con más razón tiene que conseguir la victoria, visto que es un joven saludable y fuerte.

Un momento, ¿Edward ya habia tenido la neumonia antes?, ¿cuándo?, en todas nuestras conversaciones nunca lo mencionó, aunque si tenia que ser sincera la verdad es que no tenia por qué. Quiero decir, seguro que hay muchas cosas de la vida de Edward que desconozco, y aun asi lo queria saber TODO. Solo ahora me daba cuenta de la necesidad que tenia de conocer cada minimo detalle que tuviera algo que ver con Edward.

-Si, tienes razón. – le dijo Esme, con una ligera sonrisa, mientras a su vez colocaba su mano sobre la de Carlisle. – como siempre, es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Tengo tanto miedo.

-Sé tambien eso, pero tenemos que tener fé en Edward. Y bueno, la carta de la trasformación dejemosla como último recurso. ¿De acuerdo?- a lo que Esme solo asintió.

-¿Edward ya ha pasado por ésto antes?- pregunté, queriendo encontrar respuesta a la pregunta que habian planteado en mi cabeza.

-Si, - me contestó Carlisle- fue asi que Edward entró en nuestras existencias. Llegó una noche muy enfermo al hospital en el que yo trabajaba en Chicago, habia sido abandonado por su madre, y estaba muy enfermo. No podia tener más de una semana de vida.

Mi pobre Edward, ya desde tan pequeño habia tenido que pasar por algo tan grave. ¿Cómo su madre no habia querdido quedarse con él?, la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de lo que se habia perdido al renunciar a Edward como hijo. Éste chico de verdad que no dejaba de sorprenderme. No habia conocido a alguien más determinado que él, includo de recien nacido tuvo la determinación para sobrevivir a algo asi. Asi que ahora no podia ser diferente, yo no podia perder a Edward.

-Fue un verdadero milagro- suspiró Esme- y desde entonces nunca ha enfermado.

-¿Nunca?- pregunté incredula

-Nunca- confirmó Carlisle- de hecho la única vez que lo tuvimos que llevar a un hospital fue esa vez que se rompió la pierna- me dijo, cambiado improvisamente de humor y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que compartieron tambien Esme, Emmett y Jasper. Como si se estuvieran riendo de algun chiste privado que yo desconocia.

Nos sumimos en un inesperado silencio, que era interrumpido solo por él sonido de los latidos del corazon de Edward, que se encuchaban sea desde el monitor, y los que escuchabamos directamente nosotros provenientes de él.

-Edward será un vampiro estupendo- dijo de repente Emmett, con ese humor despreocupado que era tan tipico de él. Y los otros tres Cullen continuaron con esa sonrisa pícara que tenian antes en la cara, ante las palabras que escucharon.

-Si, es cierto- coroboró Jasper- incluso como humano, es muy ágil. Y siempre se ha sentido atraido por nuestra velocidad y nuestra fuerza. ¿recuerdan cómo le encantaba de pequeño que lo subieramos en la espalda y corrieramos con él a travez del bosque, cuando estabamos en Nenana?- le preguntó a su familia, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de la infancia de su hermano menor.

-Su primer año de neófito seguro que se lo pasará corriendo de aqui para allá, y saltando de los arboles. Sobretodo que entonces si lo podria hacer sin peligro- siguió Emmett, a éste punto los otros empezaron a reir, era como si hubieran olvidado el motivo que nos tenia a todos encerrado en ésta habitación de hospital.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- pregunté con un poco de irritación, no sabiendo muy bien como me tenia que sentir por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-La vez que Edward se rompió la pierna- empezó a contar Carlisle- se cayó de un arbol, intentando seguir a Emmett y Jasper, que estaban luchando en el bosque. A la epoca Edward tenia solo nueve años, e insistia en estar incluido en todas las "actividades vapiricas", como las llamaba él de sus hermanos mayores.

-Recuerdo que cuando le dijiste que tenia la pierna rota y que la tendrias que eyesar, lo primero que dijo fue "Guay, ahora yo tendré algo que Emmett y Jasper no tienen"- dijo, Esme, mirando a su marido.

-Si, pero esa pierna rota no lo detuvo- me siguió contando Jasper- del mes que se suponia que tenia que estar de reposo, solo estuvo sentado tres horas.

A éste punto yo tambien empecé a reir, ésto era muy de Edward. No me sorprendia nada con lo activo que era.

-¿Seguro que cuando sea trasformado, su don no será ser el vampiro más terco del mundo?, porque Edward es sin duda la persona más cabezota que conozco. Hasta que no lo vea yo mismo no me voy a creer que no es el don que digo yo- bromeó Emmett.

-Emmett, tú lo has presenciado con tus proprios ojos, sabes lo perceptivo e intuitivo que es Edward. Creo que el suyo será un don muy poderoso.- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Edward tendrá un don?- pregunté sorprendida. ¿cómo era que lo sabian si aun era humano?, al menos que...

-Cuando nos mudamos a Alaska, la primera vez que Eleazar vio a Edward, nos contó que trasformado tendria un don. Tendria la capacida de leer la mente.

-Vaya. – dije, pero más que todo porque tenia la impresión de que los demás se esperaban que dijera algo, pero la verdad era que no tenia ni idea de lo que debia decir.

Después de eso ocurrieron para mi lo que siempre recordaré como los peores momentos de mi existencia. Si durante todos los años en los que he sido vampiro, siempre me he definido un monstruo, me lo merecia unicamente por lo que mi naturaleza estuvo a punto de hacerle a Edward. En momentos como éste es que odio el hecho de tener una memoria infinita, porque ésos son momentos que olvidaria con mucho gusto.

Poco después de que los Cullen terminaran con su relato, entró una enfermera pidiendo el permiso de Carlisle, porque tenia que tomar una muestra de sangre de Edward. Y siendo doctor él mismo, Carlisle concordó con la enfermera, y se hizo a un lado junto a Esme, para que pudiera hacer su trabajo. Todos menos Carlisle, salimos de la habitación, para que la tentación no se nos hiciera presente. Por mucho que ellos llevaran un estilo de alimentación vegetariano, eran siempre vampiros, y la sangre tenia el mismo extasi sobre todos nosotros.

Pero a lo mejor ellos eran más fuerte que yo, o llevaban más tiempo viviendo de ésta manera. O puede que fuera solo porque se trataba de la sangre de Edward. Pero a pesar de encontrarme fuera de la habitación, y por la otra parte de la ala del hospital, la olí. Su sangre llegó directa a mis narices, e hizo arder mi garganta, el mostruo dentro mi estaba cada segundo más cerca de emerger por completo y vencer.

Jasper notó al momento mi tensión, y usó todo su poder sobre mi, pero aun asi era completamente inutil, su don en éste momento no era absolutamente nada, contra el frenesí que me estaba provocando ese olor. Su sangre olia aun mejor ahora que estaba "fresca", y tenia que hacerla pasar por mi esófago AHORA.

-¡Bella, calmate!- me susurró Jasper, al tiempo que él y Emmett me sostenian de los hombros, antes de que yo tuviera siquiera el tiempo de dar el primer paso hacia la sangre que tanto me llamaba, para que la hiciera mia.

-Yo sé que puedes- me dijo Emmett, - recuerda que dijiste que no serias capaz de hacerle daño a Edward.-me atreví a mirarlos los ojos, y leí el pánico en sus expresiones, el mismo terror que se reflejaba en cada uno de sus rostros, el de perder a Edward por mi causa.

Los esfuerzos de Jasper finalmente habian dado efecto, y consiguieron que me relajara aunque fuera solo un poco, y aunque no era mucho, si fue lo suficiente para que mi parte consiente entendiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Fuera de lo que la parte razonable me dictaba, osea que estaba en un hospital lleno de humanos, y que estuve a punto de revelar toda mi raza ante éstas personas con mis acciones. Lo peor de todo, fue darme cuenta de a quien estaba por hacerle daño, era Edward, como podia yo siquiera pensar en acabar con su vida, y drenar toda la sangre de su cuerpo, para beberla.

- Lo siento muchisimo. Tengo que salir de aqui, ahora- anuncié, entendiendo que lo mejor que podia hacer en éste momento era alejarme lo más lejos posible del hospital.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, cariño- me dijo Esme, con voz comprensiva, ¿Cómo podia aun llamarme "cariño" cuando estuve a poco de matar a su hijo?- sal a relajarte un poco, y cuando te sientas mejor, vuelves- y con eso me dedicó una perqueña sonrisa comprensiva.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, me di la vuelta para salir de alli, tuve que gritarme mentalmente para recordarme que no podia correr de alli a la velocidad de un vampiro. Pero no apenas estuve fuera del hospital, y fuera de la vista de humanos, empecé a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitian. Siempre fui muy veloz, incluso más de lo que es normal en nuestra especie, y en ésos momentos estaba rompiendo cualquier clase de record personal que pudiera tener. Necesitaba tener mi mente en blanco, y aunque fuera imposible, podia por lo menos intentarlo.

A pesar de no estar conciente de a donde me dirigia, cuando me detuve me di cuenta que me encontraba en el prado. En mi lugar especial, en _nuestro_ lugar especial. Y por mi culpa, si hubiera permitido al monstruo ganar, Edward no lo hubiera visitado más. Me desplomé sobre la hierba, y entonces no pude evitar más que todos mis pensamientos bombardearan mi mente.

Jasper tenia razon, se puede herir incluso cuando no se quiere. Yo no quiero lastimar a Edward, no _puedo_. ¿Qué habria hecho yo, si de verdad hubiera entrado en ésa habitación?, solo ahora me daba cuenta de que ya no concebia éste mundo como lo conocia sin Edward. Y la que estuvo cerca de arrebatarle la vida, no era otra que yo. Si por alguna remota posibilidad los Cullen hubieran decidido dejarme con vida, yo les habria suplicado lo contrario, a ellos o a los Volturi si fuera necesario. Pero una cosa era segura, ya no habia manera de que yo existiera sin Edward.

Pero lo que era aun más cierto, y todavia más doloroso, era que Edward no podia existir conmigo. Yo representaré sempre un peligro costante en su vida. Que ingenua habia sido al creer que ya era capaz de controlar mi deseo por su sangre. Ahora estaba claro que esa necesidad no se placaria jamás.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé alli sentada, no sé de que forma el mundo continuó adelante, mientras yo estaba encerrada en el mio proprio. Estaba conciente de que las horas pasaron, de que la noche y el dia se alternaron en varias ocasiones, pero aun asi yo no era capaz de concertrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, y en lo que tenia que hacer de ahora de adelante.

Fue mi duendecillo preferido la que me hizo "despertar".

-¿Bella?- me llamó esa voz cantarina que a éste punto habia llegado a reconocer tan bien.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- le solté, quizas con un poco más de antipatia de la que de verdad era mi intención. Pero no podia evitar el mal humor que es éstos momentos sentia, toda ésta situación y no saber que Edward estaba bien, y sobre todo no poder estar cerca de él (Solo por imposición mia) me dejaba asi.

-Llevas ya dos dias aqui sentada sin siquiera moverte. Ya deja de culparte asi, que no ha ocurrido nada.

- Alice, el que tú no estuvieras presente, y hayas sido capaz de ver lo que ocurrió gracias a tus visiones. No quiere decir que sepas lo que pasó.

-A Edward no le pasó nada, lograste detenerte a tiempo. Eso es lo que importa.

-Eres demasiamo optimista para mis gustos- repliqué secamente, me giré para mirarla a los ojos, y no pude evitar una mueca al percatarme que sonreia, ¿Cómo podia sonreir cuando su hermano estaba postrado en una cama de hispital? - ¿Por qué sonries?- le pregunté con clara confusión.

- No veo por qué no habria de sonreir si Edward ya no tiene fiebre y está completamente fuera de peligro. Solo que se quedará en el hospital unos dias más para tenerlo bajo control, porque sus pulmones aun no estan completamente bien.

-¡Y has esperado hasta ahora para decirmelo!, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- exigí. Pero no podia evitar la felicidad que recorrió mi cuerpo por la noticia. No recordaba la última vez que me habia sentido asi de feliz. ¡Edward estaba bien!. En éste momento ya nada me podia importar, Edward estaba fuera de peligro, y eso era lo importante.

- No me lo habias preguntado- me dijo Alice, encogiendose de hombros.

-Cuando te pregunté "qué quieres", me podias haber dicho "oh nada, solo queria avisarte de que Edward ya está fuera de peligro, asi que ya puedes estar más tranquila"- le reproché.

-Lo siento Bella- me dijo con una sincera sonrisa de disculpas- la verdad es que el alivio y la felicidad que siento de que Edward ya esté bien, me pusieron de muy buen humor, y no pude evitar jugarte una pequeña bromita.

-De muy mal gusto, si quieres saberlo.

-Bueno ya. Lo importante es que ya estás de mejor humor ¿cierto?- yo solo asentí- menos mal, porque no puedes dejar que Edward te vea con esa cara.

-Perdon, ¿qué?

- Que nos tenemos que volver al hospital con Edward, él te está esperando, no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti desde que se despertó ésta mañana.- me tiró del brazo para que empezaramos a caminar. Pero no apenas dimos dos pasó, la detuve.

- Alice, No.- le dije zafandome de su agarre- lo mejor es que no vaya a verlo.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?- me dijo, claramente confundida.

-Por el siemple hecho de que no puedo, por él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Eres tú la que tiene visiones del futuro, ¿no?. Seguramente ya ves lo que tengo intensiones de contestarte.

-Tú mente es éste momento está muy confusa, no has tomado aun ninguna decisión. Pero eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

-No puedo poner su vida en peligro- susurré, aunque la verdad es que no sé si se lo decia a Alice o solo a mi misma- No más de lo que ya lo he hecho, Edward se merece más.

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo. Mi hermano se merece todo lo que él desee, y tú eres lo que des...- pero yo la interrumpí.

-Edward no sabe lo que quiere, es todavia un niño. ¿Qué idea puede tener él de lo que le conviene?.

- En cambio te digo que él tiene ya las ideas muy claras, sobre todo en lo que a ti respecta. – Pero como la odiaba cuando era asi de enigmatica.

-¿Y ahora que me estás diciendo?

-No puedo siempre hacerte ver la luz, Bella- me dijo con una extraña sonrisa de complicidad- Ésta vez, la tendrás que encontrar tú sola, lo que si te puedo decir es que Edward ya lo ha hecho.

-Alice, por favor- le dije, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba intentando decirme.

- Bien, Bella. Te dejo sola como tú quieres, asi puedes pensar en lo que vas a hacer. Porque ya veo que no tienes intensiones de volver conmigo al hospital. Pero para ayudarte a decidir te cuento lo que nos ha dicho nuestro "niño" antes de que viniera hacia aqui, quiere que sepas que se niega a comer hasta que no vayas a visitarlo.

Y con esas palabras se dió la vuelta, para dejarme otra vez sola.

Empecé a pensar en sus frases, ¿Cuáles eran esas decisiones que tenia que tomar, y a qué rayos se referia cuando dijo que tenia que ver la luz?. Por mucho que le diera vueltas en mi cabeza sobre lo que debia hacer con ésta situación, por el momento habia una única prioridad, mantener a Edward a salvo. Era evidente que nosotros no podriamos seguir conviviendo de esa manera. Un gato y un ratón no tendrán nunca su final de vivieron felices y contentos.

Mi mente me daba solo dos soluciones a mi problema. Mi parte egoista, esa egocentrica que piensa siempre en mi proprio bien, sin pensar en el de los demás, me habia sugerido por la opción más rápida, y la "fácil". Trasformar en vampiro a Edward, para asi estar a la par los dos, que entre nosotros nunca volviera a existir un ser débil y uno fuerte. Pero sobretodo y lo más importante, para asi eliminar el mayor obstaculo que puede haber en una posible relación entre nosotros, su sangre y mi sed.

Pero, ¿Soy la sufientemente egoista como para permitir que un ser humano tan maravilloso como Edward perdiera su alma? Yo no podia consentir que Edward renunciara a su humanidad por mi. Él se merecia algo mucho mejor que ésta existencia.

Además ni siquiera estaba segura que seria ésta la forma en la que terminarian las cosas, quizás era demasiada presunción por mi parte pensar que solo _yo_ podia hacerle cambiar de opinion. Si fue el mismo Edward en confesarme unos dias atrás que aun no habia tomado esa importante desición.

_Recordé ésa tarde en la que volviamos del istituto, después de que lo fuera a buscar. Aun no habiamos dicho nada, ambos o por lo menos yo en particular estaba disfruntando del agradable silencio que se habia creado. Cuando sin ninguna clase de aviso previo me preguntó : _

_-Bella, ¿Cómo es?_

_-¿Cómo es el qué?- le pregunté confundida, después de todo, mi don no era el de leer mentes._

_-Ser vampiro, siempre he querido que alguien fuera de mi familia me lo contestara, quizas tú podrias ser más objetiva que ellos._

_-¿Qué te interesa saber?,- le dije con un poco de cinismo, a pesar de que esa no era para nada mi intención- quiero decir lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser ésta clase de vida, o mejor dicho no-vida. Los dias pasan y tú haces siempre las misma cosas, sin llegar nunca a avanzar a ninguna parte. Es como si todo lo que hay a tu alrededor fuera una pelicula que camina y solo tú estuvieras en pausa._

_Mis palabras lo dejaron pensativo por un poco, estaba con el ceño fruncido, y las cejas casi se tocaban cuando habló de nuevo._

_-A mi nunca se me habia ocurrido usar esas definiciones, para hablar de la clase de vida, que veo que lleva mi familia._

_-En el caso de tu familia es diferente, se supone que cada uno de nosotros (humanos o vampiros) nacemos predestinados a pertenecer a una persona en particular, y cuando un vampiro logra encontrar a su "alma gemela" cambia por dentro, y su entera existencia gira arrededor de esa persona- dije con una mueca involuntaria._

_-¿Tú no crees mucho en eso de las almas gemelas, verdad?_

_-Claro que creo, lo he visto con mis ojos. Pero creo tambien que no todos tenemos esa suerte, yo soy el claro ejemplo de ello, sino por cual motivo tengo ya 173 años y aun no la he encontrado._

_-Mi padre esperó dos siglos, antes de encontrar a mi madre- me dijo con animos- asi que nunca es tarde._

_-Gracias por el optimismo, pero la verdad es que ya yo no lo creo. Pero bueno, no por eso tú tienes que desanimarte, puede que no pase mucho tiempo después de tu trasformación para que encuentres la tuya, y asi nunca te aburriras de nuestra existencia.- aunque en realidad no me gustaba mucho la idea de que Edward estuviera toda la eternidad con alguien, pero mandé inmediatamente a la parte posterior de mi cabeza todos esos pensamientos extraños._

_-Si, sobre eso... – tituvió un poco, y se mordió el labio inferior, dudando entre decir o menos lo que tenia en mente- Yo aun no estoy seguro si de verdad quiero ser trasformado._

_No le respondí, no solo porque habia entendido que aun no habia terminado su monologo y necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de continuar, tambien porque no sabia que le podia decir. _

_La parte de mi que aborrece lo que soy y todo lo que ello conlleva estaba celebrando por la sensatez de Edward. Pero la otra parte de mi que aun seguia siendo una guardia de los Volturi (solo que en éste momento se encontraba de vacaciones forzosas) queria ponerlo sobre aviso, advertirle las que podrian ser las consecuencias de ésta desición._

_-A veces creo que me gustaria poder tener una vida normal- continuó- no me mal interpretes, yo adoro a mi familia, pero nunca pude tener una verdadera infancia de chico normal humano, a pesar de que lo soy y de que mis padres y mis hermanos se han esforzado mucho por aparentar una, solo para mi. Pero en ocasiones me pregunto como seria envejecer y poder casarme, tener hijos. Y me pregunto si valdrá la pena todo lo que perderia en cambio de una vida eterna junto a mi familia._

_Ahora si que se volvió a esperar a que yo le contestara lo que pensaba sobre lo que habia apenas dicho. Decidí que lo mejor seria prepararlo (intetaria que fuera de la manera más sutil posible) sobre lo que le esperaba si decidia seguir siendo humano._

_-Carlisle me dijo que esperarian hasta tus 18 años para saber tu decisión. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

_-El veinte de junio._

_Me sorprendió la ironia y las casualidades del destino. El veinte de junio es el dia que se cumple mi plazo de seis meses con los Cullen, el dia que los Volturi vendrán a por mi. Pero decidí que mejor era si me callaba éste particular, no tenia por que asustarlo con algo asi. Suficiente era con lo que estaba a punto de decirle._

_-Vaya, si que te falta poco, solo unos meses- le comenté- pero, quiero decir, no tiene por que ser la decisión final la que tomes ese dia, puedes siempre decirle a Carlisle que preferirias seguir siendo humano por un poco más, y después de unos años hacer que te trasformen._

_-¿Y terminar con una apariencia más vieja que mis padres?- me dijo con gesto ironico._

_Rei ante su comentario, y decidí que éste era el mejor momento para volverme seria y hablar claro sobre lo que le esperaria._

_-Edward, ¿Estás conciente de lo que sucederia si decides seguir siendo humano, verdad?, ¿Has oido hablar de los tres Volturi, supongo?_

_-Si, algo- me dijo con gesto misterioso- Cuando era pequeño, Emmett se divertia asustandome contando historias sobre lo que son y lo que pueden llegar a hacer._

_-Entoces, ¿Ya habrás comprendido que ellos no lo tomarán muy bien el hecho de que un solo humano conoce tanto de nuestro mundo? La prioridad numero uno de los Volturi es mantener en secreto nuestra raza, y tú puedes representar un peligro por lo que sabes._

_-Bella, ¿No crees que si hubiera querido decir algo, a éste punto ya lo habria hecho?- me interrumpió._

_- Eso ya lo sé, y tu familia tambien. Pero ellos no, lo único que ellos saben es que eres una amenaza. Ellos podrian llegar a perdonarte la vida, pero con la única condición de que seas trasformado._

_-Nada de presión, ¿verdad?- bromeó._

_- Lo digo muy en serio, Edward._

_- Y yo tambien, mira la verdad es que ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Aun me quedan algunos meses para decidir y cuando el momento llegue, te prometo que serás de las primeras en saberlo.- me dijo, dando a entender que el asunto se daba por terminado, al menos por el momento. Además lo quisieramos o no, ya habia terminado nuestra conversación a solas, porque habiamos apenas llegado a su casa, y pronto nos encontrariamos en compañia de algun miembro de su familia._

Fue a éste punto que entró en juego mi conciencia, y me hizo llegar a la segunda opción, la que era la correcta, y la que me hacia preguntarme como sobreviviria una vez que lo hiciera. Alejarme de Forks, de los Cullen y sobre todo de Edward. Cortar el toro por los cuernos, y eliminar el problema de raiz, y visto que el problema otro no era que yo, y mi predestinación a herir a Edward, entonces lo mejor que podria hacer era irme.

Volveria a Volterra, convenceria a los Volturi de mi "recuperación" y regresaria a mi rutina de antes, y todo lo ocurrido aqui en éstos meses seria parte del pasado, podria hasta intentar fingir que todo habia sido un sueño, si, eso era lo que tenia que hacer, convencerme a mi misma de que nada de ésto fue real.

Hubiera preferido quizas marcharme asi sin más, una vez que tomé mi decisión, habria sido de éste modo todo más fácil. Pero no seria justo hacia Edward, él se merecia más, por nuestra amistad, y por mi extraños sentimientos hacia él, se lo debia. Me iria después de hablar con él.

Pero por ningun motivo iria al hospital o a la casa para que conversaramos, no, lo conveniente era si lo esperaba, él sabria donde encontrarme, nuestro _imán_ lo guiaria. Lo esperaria aqui hasta que estuviera recuperado del todo, para ser dado de alta del hospital, y cuando se sintiera preparado para buscarme, solo entonces hablariamos.

No podia permitir que mi conciencia me recordara el daño que le podia infligir a Edward al marcharme, tenia que ser positiva, seguro que lo superaria y saldria adelante, Edward era fuerte, y a pesar de todo su mente era aun humana, seguro que con el tiempo me olvidaria y para él seria como si nunca hubiese existido. Y si algun dia llegaba a tomar la decisión de ser trasformado, mi recuerdo le resultaria aun más borroso.

No me molestaba tener que esperar unos dias más para poder partir, después de todo para un ser inmortal como yo, el tiempo era algo completamente banal. Cazé un par de veces en esos dias, pero después volvia siempre al prado, no me atrevia a alejarme más de lo necesario, Edward podria llegar en cualquier momento.

Y asi fue, una semana y media después de que Alice habia venido a decirme que Edward estaba mejor, lo sentí acercarse, no tenia ni la menor idea de como, pero simplemente sabia que Edward venia hacia aqui, incluso cuando aun estaba lo bastante lejos como para esuchar su corazón u oler su sangre. Lo sabia y punto.

Sonreí con nostalgia al oler su esencia, lo extrañaría todo de él. Hasta el sonido que hacian sus pisadas al caminar era único, como todo lo demás en Edward.

-Tardaste mucho- le dije, cuando estuvo a 10 pasos de mi espalda, aun no me atrevia a mirarlo a los ojos para decirle las palabras que serian nuestra última conversación.- ¿Al final comiste?- le pregunté, intentando aligerar un poco las cosas.

-Si, Esme me amenazó con quitarme el estereo del cuarto si no lo hacia. Y tardé solo el tiempo de llegar de mi casa, después de salir del hospital. Nos habriamos podido ver antes si alguna vez me hubieras visitado.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso- le dije, dandome la vuelta para encararlo, y terminar con ésto de una buena vez- me marcho- pensando que lo mejor era terminar cuanto antes, pero me arrepentí de haber sido tan directa inmediatamente, cuando me di cuenta de lo pálido que se habia puesto Edward y no me contestaba, y ¿si se desmayaba de nuevo?, y otra vez por mi culpa, habia salido del hospital hace solo unas horas, y aun no estaba completamente bien, todavia estava convalesciente-¿Edward?, ¿estás bien?, vamos sientate un poco- lo empujé suavemente, hasta que lo ayudé a sentarse en una de las rocas.

-No, no, no, no- empezó a balbucear- tú no te puedes ir, ¿POR QUÉ te quieres ir?

-Es la solusión mejor, y lo más seguro para ti.

-No, no te atrevas a decirme lo que es más seguro para mi, tú no. Pero ¿No se supone que mi sangre ya no te afectaba tanto?

-Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero lo que ocurrió en el hospital me demostró cual equivocada estaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió en el hospital?- me preguntó en un susurro. Me pateé mentalmente al recordar que Edward dormia cuando todo ese episodio habia sucedido, asi que seguramente nadie le habia dicho nada. Aunque por otra parte, puede que la cosa mejor era si lo sabia, asi entenderia el por qué me tenia que ir de su lado. Le conté todo lo ocurrido, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no dejó salir, en cuanto terminó mi relato.

-Bien, esa no es razón suficiente para que te vayas.

-Por el amor de Dios, Edward. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, eres un chico lo suficientemente maduro y listo para entenderlo. ¿No ves que ésto es la cosa más sensata?

-Bella, la felicidad no tiene nada de sensato- me dijo en un tono desesperado. ¿Y ahora qué estaba tratando de decirme?

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- le pregunté, sin esconder la confusión que sentia por su afirmación.

-Que yo te necesito a mi lado para poder ser feliz, y que me importa un santo rabano si es absurda y descabellada ésta situación, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo.

No, no era posible que me estuviera diciendo lo que pensaba yo que habia dicho. Edward no podia sentirse él tambien de ésa manera, era irracional. Mi situación y la suya eran completamente diferentes, Edward era apenas un crio humano de 17 años, y con toda la vida por delante. Tenia que hacerle entrar en razón, que él entendiera el por qué _ésto_ jamás podria funcionar.

-Edward, por favor- le dije en un tono que parecia casi de suplica- dime que te das cuenta del peligro que corriste, del peligro que corres- rectifiqué-y no solo por lo que sucedió en el hospital, tambien por el hecho de haber enfermado. Todo ha sido culpa mia- pero Edward me interrumpió

-No, no lo fue.

- Si, si que lo fue. Yo estoy destinada a hacerte daño.

- Si lo dices porque soy humano, le puedo pedir a mi padre que me trasforme, serian solo unos meses antes de mis 18 años. Y asi seriamos los dos iguales.

-¡No!, yo no voy a permitir que renuncies a tu vida humana solo por mi, Edward. Eso si que no.

-De cualquier manera tarde o temprano los Volturi descubriran de mi existencia, y me obligaran a ser traformado, incluso si yo quisiera seguir siendo humano. Tú misma me dijiste éstas palabras, ¿recuerdas?- ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

-Por ellos no te preocupes. Yo regresaré antes a Volterra, y me encargaré de mantener lejos de aqui a los Volturi. Asi podrás tener la vida humana que te mereces.

- Yo no quiero ninguna clase de vida si no es a tu lado ¿No lo entiendes? Bella, yo no puedo respirar si tú no estás.

-Yo, yo...- sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera llegar a sentirse de ese modo hacia mi. Y si veia bien dentro de mi, tenia que admitir que me sucedia lo mismo, sabia perfectamente que me moriria por dentro en cuando pisara un pie fuera de Forks- Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti- confesé al final.

-Entonces no te vayas.- me suplicó...

_Continuará..._

**Bien, ésto por el momento es todo, no tengo ni la menor idea si va a gustar o menos, pero no doy para más. Recuerdo que la otra versión era mejor, pero algunas escenas no las logré escribir completamente iguales.**

En fin, tengo una buena noticia, y una mala... la mala es que me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas y por lo tanto no voy a poder actualizar, pero la buena es que tengo intensiones de llevarme mi libreta, porque para el siguiente capitulo tengo algunas ideas muy buenas, y creo que tardaré mucho en escribirlo. Y bueno, apenas regrese de las vacaciones lo puplicaré ;)...

**Ya saben, a darle al botoncito verde de abajo para que me cuente lo que piensan del capitulo, y no se corten a la hora de decirme que deberia dejar de escribir, porque no sivo :P...**

**Besos.**


	8. Enseñame a amar

_Crepusculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen ( sobre todo escenas y pasajes de éste y otros capitulos que pueden recordar a la historia original), todo ésto lo hago por simple diversión, pero la trama central de la fic, y todo lo que no reconozcan es mio._

No pensé lo que estaba haciendo, no reaccioné como una persona en sus cabales lo habria hecho, pero ya desde hace tiempo habia reconicido que estaba completamente loca : Me habia enamorado de un humano, el cambio en mi se habia producido, y ya no habia marcha atrás. Avancé los pocos pasos que me separaban de él, y mis manos alcanzaron sus mejillas, antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran.

Lo que empezó como un tierno e inocente beso, se trasformó en el más apasionado que hubiera dado, ni siquiera al gusano con el que me casé, besé ni una sola vez de ésta manera.

Mis manos frias como el hielo se encontraban aun sobre sus cálidas mejillas, y mis pulgares acariciaban suavemente sus pómulos. En cambio las suyas viajaron a mis cinturas y me atrajeron a su cuerpo, descansando alli. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta como nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para la otra, encajabamos como si fueramos las dos partes de un puzzle. Eramos las dos mitades de una naranja que se habian apenas encontrado, formando nuevamente una sola.

Entreabrí mis labios, al sentir su lengua pedirme el permiso para entrar una vez más, profundizando nuevamente el beso. Pero tenia que recordarme en todo momento la fragilidad de Edward. Era como si él fuera una burbuja de jabón que yo podia destruir con un solo dedo.

Asi, que muy a mi pesar, me obligué a separarme de él, tambien cuando noté que empezaba a jadear por la falta de oxigeno.

A pesar de que nuestros rostros de separaron, cuando finalizé el beso, mis manos no dejaron sus mejillas, mientras que las suyas cambiaron de lugar, posicionandose sobre mis hombros, buscando apoyo. Sus pulmones aun estaban debiles por la reciente enfermedad, y seguro que estar sin respirar por unos minutos los debilitaba aun más. Edward respiraba con dificultad, cuando sus labios esbozaron una debil y temblorosa sonrisa.

-Vaya- me dijo después de que habia ya controlado por completo el ritmo de su respiración.

-Si, eso mismo digo yo, vaya- le dije con una felicidad que no sabia describir, estaba enamorada, ¿yo estaba enamorada?. Si aguien me lo habria dicho antes de venir a Forks, me hubiera reido en su cara sin más descaro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que mi corazon estuviera congelado, desde hace más de 150 años.

E increible era lo ligera que me sentia ahora que lo habia admitido. Edward era mi vida, y ya no habia nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas. Más que intentar que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

-No puedo- le dije con una sonrisa segura, ahora que todos los elementos habian encajado en su sitio, y finalmente "habia visto la luz", como me habia dicho Alice.

-¿Ah?- me dijo Edward, claramente confundido- ¿qué es lo que no puedes?

-Irme- solo en ese momento entendió de lo que estaba hablando, y su sonrisa creció aun más que la mia- me has pedido que no me fuera, y te estoy asegurando que no puedo- confesé.

-¿De verdad?- sus ojos brillaron con algo que me atreveria a decir que era ilusión al hablar.

-Si- reconocí- es como si estuviera atada a ti, para siempre.

A mis palabras, Edward se acercó más a mi, y era evidente que tenia intensiones de besarme nuevamente. Pero aun no estaba segura de que ésto que estaba haciendo con Edward fuera la cosa justa.

-Edward, no- le dijo apartando mi rostro de la trayectoria de sus labios- el hecho de que he apenas reconocido que no me puedo alejar de ti, no quiere decir que piense que vaya a funcionar.

La frustración y desperación se apoderaron del rostro de Edward, y ésta vez fue él quien sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella- me susurró- ¿Por qué haces asi?, ¿te das cuenta que apenas das un paso adelante, terminas dando dos hacia atrás?

-Eso porque entre los dos, soy yo la que se ve obligada a comportarse de forma racional, y ver las cosas claras como estan.

-¿Y me obligas a que sea siempre yo el romantico que tiene fé en nosotros?

-"Nosotros"- le dije recalcando la palabra- nunca podrá ser, es algo imposible por mucho que lo deseemos los dos- y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, que aun se encontraban sobre mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué lo dices cuando tú misma reconoces que queremos estar juntos?-La determinación se apoderó de sus verdes ojos, haciendolos brillar como si fueran esmeraldas de verdad.

-Sé razonable, Edward- le supliqué.

- Lo soy- me aseguró- estoy completamente seguro de que lo único que nos hace falta para que ésto funcione es que lo deseemos los dos. Y si lo que te preocupa es mi humanidad, eso pronto dejará de ser un problema.

-Ya te dije que no estoy dispuesta a que renuncies a tu alma.

-¿Por ti?- me dijo con una sonrisa complice- me parece una razón más que suficiente.

-¿Y si algun dia te arrepientes?, terminarás odiandome cuando te des cuenta que al final no conseguiste todas esas cosas que querias experimentar.

-Yo jamás podria odiarte- me dijo como si se sintiera escandalizado por solo pensarlo.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio Edward. Has sido tú el que me dijo que aun no estaba seguro sobre tu trasformación. Para nuestra mala suerte, yo tengo una memoria infinita.

-Eso lo dije antes de que cambiaran mis prioridades. Tengo demasiados motivos para querer vivir eternamente. Vi el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de mis padres cuando estuve enfermo y temieron perderme de verdad, y no quiero verlos sufrir si algun dia tienen que presenciar mi muete. Me gustaria poder por una vez, estar a la misma altura que mis hermanos. Y lo más importante es que deseo estar contigo eternamente, lo sueño. Te necesito a mi lado.

Ya no lo pude evitar, le sonreí, y él me correspondió. Lo habia intentado, Dios sabe que lo hice, pero era dificil decirle que no a Edward Cullen, sobre todo cuando yo era la primera en querer gritar SI. Ésta sensación de estar enamorada, y mejor aun de ser correspondida era lo mejor que le puede ocurrir a cualquiera. Asi que una vez más me aventuré y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Ésto no quiere decir que aun no sigo pensando que no estamos haciendo lo correcto.- le aclaré.

-Lo sé. Pero dime que por lo menos estás dispuesta a intentarlo.

-Si, eso puedo hacerlo.

-Y por el momento con eso soy capaz de conformarme.

Después de eso, tomó mi mano izquiera con la suya derecha, e hizo ademán de querer empezar a caminar.

-¿Adonde vamos?- le pregunté, deteniendo su andar. En cuanto me di cuenta de que tenia intenciones que yo lo siguiera.

- A mi casa- me respondió, como si fuera la respuesta más normal del mundo, y como si estuviera hablando con una retrasada, solo porque yo le habia hecho esa pregunta.- Vamos a hablar con mis padres, sobre todo con Carlisle, porque le voy a comunicar la decisión que he tomado.

-Edward..- Empecé a objetar, pero no apenas pronuncié su nombre, Edward me interrumpió.

-Bella, mi decisión ya está tomada- me aclaró, y debo reconocer que la determinación que leí en sus ojos, y la seriedad de su voz me dieron un poco de miedo.- Y la verdad poco ya me puede importar si tú, o quien sea de mi familia está de acuerdo o menos. Ésto es lo que _yo_ quiero.

Me preparé mentalmente, y repiré profundo ( a pesar de que no era necesario) antes de contestarle – De acuerdo, te voy a respetar, porque como lo has dicho tú, es tu decisión. Pero de igual manera quiero que sepas que hasta el final, siempre voy a sostener que preferiria que no perdieras tu humanidad.

-No hace falta que me lo digas- me respondió con una mueca involuntaria- eso lo sé perfectamente. Pero simplemente te voy a ignorar y ya está. ¿Vamos?- me preguntó, extendiendome una vez más su mano, para que la tomará. Ésta vez si seguí su plan, y una vez que estabamos cogidos de las manos, empezamos a caminar en dirección de la mansión de los Cullen.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres, hijo?- le preguntó Carlisle a Edward, como por cuarta vez en la conversación.

-Si, papá. Estoy seguro.- le respondió Edward. Sin alterar siquiera el tono de su voz, y sin permitir que la impaciencia ganara en sus emociones.- Lo he pensado mucho, y no veo por cual motivo no querria vivir en eterno. Para poder estar siempre con ustedes y con Bella.- mientras hablaba cogió mi mano, entre la suya.

Yo no habia hablado para nada durante la conversación, sentia que no me correspondia. De hecho, cuando entramos en el estudio de Carlisle para que hablaran, yo estaba por salir de la habitación, alegando que ésto era algo que tenian que hablar solo Edward y sus padres. Pero Edward me dijo que no, y que él deseaba que yo estuviera presente.

Por eso, aqui estoy, sentada en uno de los sofá del estudio del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, al lado de su hijo menor, mientras él hablaba con sus padres (sentados en sofá frente al nuestro) y les explicaba por cual motivo habia tomado la decisión de querer ser trasformado.

-Muy bien, entoces ya está- le dijo Carlisle- siempre dije que respetaria cualquier decisión que tomarias con respecto a éste tema. Y lo voy a cumplir, asi que después de tu cumpleaños, cuando quieras me lo dices que te trasformo.

-Gracias papá, mamá.- les dijo a sus padres, con esa sonrisa torcida que era tan suya, que en cualquier otra persona no seria tan perfecta. – Pero sobre la fecha, la verdad es que me gustaria que fuera ahora.- dijo un poco inseguro, temiendo seguramente la reacción de sus padres.

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó incredulo Carlisle, sin saber qué más decir.

- Mi pequeño angel- le dijo Esme, después de un minuto en el que ambos habian recuperado nuevamente la compostura, después de la sorpresa tan repentina de Edward. - ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¿Y por qué esperar?- fue toda la respuesta que Edward le dio.- Si después de todo, pocos son los meses que faltan para mi cumpleaños.

-Exacto- le dijo Carlisle- no hará diferencia un par de meses antes o depués. Edward serás un neófito, y lo mejor seria que terminaras antes el año escolastico. Asi no estarás obligado a estar con otros humanos, y tentar la suerte. Usa éstos meses que te quedan para tus 18 años como preparación.

El razonamiento de Carlisle pareció ganar la aceptación de Edward, lo cual agradecí enormemente, asi tendria más tiempo para intentar convencerlo a que siguiera siendo humano.

-Está bien- le dijo Edward a sus padres- espararé hasta mis 18 años. Pero que quede claro que quiero ser trasformado el mismo 20 de junio.

-Y asi será- le dijo Carlisle.

La verdad es que no tenia ni la menor idea de como les iba a decir que ese preciso dia, los tres Volturi en persona se presentaran aqui en su casa, para venir a por mi. Y a pesar de que yo ya habia tomado la decisión de que el resto de los dias de mi existencia los pasaria junto a Edward, y por lo tanto junto a los Cullen. Eso no quitaba que me tendria que afrontar a ellos. Y ellos a su vez conocerian a Edward, y se enterarian de todo lo que su familia le ha contado acerca de nuetra raza. Todo ésto iba muy en contra a mi deseo de que después de ese dia Edward siguiera siendo humano. Porque es muy seguro que esa seria una opción que los Volturi no aceptaran.

-¿Bella?- me llamó, Carlisle sacandome de mis pensamientos- ¿Te importaria dejarnos a solas unas momentos con Edward?

-Si, claro- acepté, reconociendo que era justo que ellos tuvieran un momento privado con su hijo- iré a correr un poco. Asi no tendré la tentación de escuchar algo, si me quedo en la casa, pero en otra habitación.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen, en dirección de los bosques. Correr siempre me hacia bien, y ésta vez no fue una ecepción. Tenia que decidir lo que debia hacer. Tenia que encontrar la manera de advertir a los Cullen de lo que se acercaba, incluso antes de que Alice lo viera. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más llegaba a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no angustiarlos antes de tiempo, al menos por el momento. Edward para todos ellos era un tesoro, y si sabian antes de tiempo del peligro que correria, puede que el temor los llevara a tomar decisiones equivocadas. No, lo mejor era esperar un poco más. Incluso una pequeña parte de mi se quiso ilusionar con que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba siendo paranoica, y viendole solo el lado negativo a todo. Asi que ¿Por qué no disfrutar todo lo bueno que estaba recibiendo de la vida ultimamente?

No solo me empezaba a acostrumbrar a la rútina humana, sino que lo curioso era que me estaba gustando. Puede que quizás tuviera algo que ver con que éstas actividades las hiciera solo por Edward, pero ya hacian parte de mi dia quotidiano. No veia de que manera me podia aburrir viendo a la persona que amaba "viviendo".

Habia vuelto a observarlo mientras dormia. La primera noche Edward se comportó como si todavia no supiera cual era mi "aficción" numero uno. Simplemente cuando llegó la hora, se despidió de todos y subió a su cuarto para descansar. Ésta vez, a diferencia de la última vez que lo vi durmiendo, me sentia mucho mejor con mi conciencia, por el hecho de que todos supieran el por que subí a su habitación una hora más tarde de lo que lo hizo Edward (incluso aunque algunos aun no lo aceptaban), ya no eran un secreto para nadie mis sentimietos (ni siquiera para mi), y no tenia por que ocultarlos.

Así que entré en su habitación, y ocupé mi acostumbrada posición en el umbral de la puerta mientrás él dormia. Y era colo si nada hubiera cambiado, fue como esa primera noche en la que lo vi dormir, y comprobé que efectivamente todo seguia igual. Porque a Edward lo amé desde esa noche, fue en ese momento que mi existencia tuvo algun sentido.

Estaba completa, Edward era esa parte de mi que siempre sentí que me faltaba. Con su sola presencia en mi existencia, me sentia dichosa y realizada.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, era el no tener a Edward a mi lado lo que me habia hecho sentirme de esa manera tan catatónica en Volterra, y que desgraciadamente me llevó a acabar con la vida de tantos humanos inocentes.

Ahora se explicaba por cual motivo, ya ho sentia la necesidad de salir a cazar tan seguido como antes, no porque fuera una especie de prodigio, capaz de tener una recuperación milagrosa. Era por el simple hecho que desde que conocí a Edward ya no tenia ningun vacio que llenar.

-¿Por qué te cae mal Holly?- le pregunté confundida. Cuando ella era uno de los personajes de la literatura del '900 y sucesivamente del cine que más me gustaban.

Estabamos sentados en el sofá del cuarto de recreación de los Cullen, viendo el DVD de la pelicula "Desayuno con diamantes" que estaba basada en el homónimo libro, escrito por Truman Capote.

Edward tenia que hacer un trabajo para el istituto en el que comparaba el libro con la pelicula.

-Es que ella es la persona más vulnerable que puede existir, y no sabe ni ella lo que desea. Quiero decir cambia de opinión como yo cambio de ropa interior- me dijo con fastidio, apuntando hacia la imagen de Audrey Hepburn de la pantalla.

- Es solo una chica que busca ser feliz a toda costa, y es verdad que no todos tienen las ideas claras desde el primer momento sobre lo que se puede querer de la vida. Muchas veces lo entendemos solo cuando estamos por perderlo- le dije, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderla, sobre todo porque me sentia muy identificada con ella por la última frase que dije, al menos con la Holly de la pelicula. Que en el último momento entiende lo que siente por Paul, y vuelve con él, antes que sea tarde.

-Como sea- refunfuñó- yo sigo conservando la opinión que tengo. No sé ni como voy a durar hasta el final de la pelicula, creo que dentro de poco me voy a quedar dormido. Con tantas buenas obras de arte de la literatura que han sido llevadas de forma superba al cine, y a mi me tenia que tocar _esto_.

Me reí para mis adentros, eran momentos como éste en los que Edward SI se comportaba como lo que de verdad era : un adolescente humano de solo 17 años. Lo dejé farfullando sus opiniones sobre la pelicula, mientras yo me concentraba en una historia que si era de mi agrado.

Ya cuando estaba terminando la escena final, con el beso entre Holly y Paul, con el gato entre ellos dos, me giré para despertar a Edward. No bromeaba cuando dijo que la pelicula estaba por hacerlo dormir, a los diez minutos de haberlo dicho noté como sus parpados empezaban a pesarle, y estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto, pero al final perdió la batalla, y se habia perdido casi mitad de la pelicula.

-Edward- le susurré, no queriendo asustarlo al despertarlo. Pero él en lugar de abrir los ojos, movió ligeramente el cuerpo más a mi lado, hasta dejar caer su peso en el sofá, y su cabeza en mi regazo.

Puede que en un primer momento, me hubiera dejado en shock la posición en la que ahora se encontraba, pero al final tardé muy poco en encontrarme a gusto por la nueva disposición. Se sentia bien de esa manera, teniendolo asi recostado sobre mis piernas.

Nunca habia tenido su rostro dormido tan cerca de mis ojos como ahora, se me hacia más un angel que antes, un angel perfecto que me amaba y que habia admitido su necesidad de mi. Un angel que yo no me merecia en absoluto. Edward era demasiado bueno para alguien como yo. No me merecia el corazon de un alma tan pura y con tanto amor por dar, amor que extrañamente se empeñaba en darmelo a mi. Con éste pensamiento en la cabeza, comencé inconcientemente a alisarle a Edward sus cobrizos cabellos, que eran tan suaves y sedosos como me imaginaba.

-Sabes, cuando era pequeño, yo solia hacer lo mismo. Cada vez que Edward estaba asustado o no podia dormir, me pedia que me sentara con él en su cama para que él recostara su cabeza sobre mi regazo- me interrumpió Esme, desde el umbral de la puerta. A lo que me sobresalté ligeramente. No me habia dado cuenta de su presencia, ya me empezaba a hacer a la idea de que cuando estaba con Edward, me desconectaba por completo del mundo que me rodeaba.- Disculpa si te asusté- me dijo, después de haber notado mi reacción- pero necesitaba hablar contigo a solas, y no se me ocurrió mejor momento, ahora que Carlisle está en el hospital, y los chicos están fuera cazando.

Se acercó a nosotros, y se sentó en el sillon que estaba en diagonal al sofá en el que nos encontrabamos.

-Bueno- le dije- a solas precisamente no podemos hablar, con Edward aqui dormido con nosotras- señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza al chico que empezaba a balbucear que el estilo que tenia Alice de comprar deberia ser condenado como un pecado capital.

Esme rió entre dientes, ante las ocurrencias de Edward, antes de empezar a hablar- lo que quiero hablar contigo ya lo hablé con mi hijo, asi que no pasará nada si se despierta y me escucha decir lo mismo una segunda vez. Aunque dudo mucho que eso ocurra, ya Edward ha empezado a hablar, y eso quiere decir que ya ha entrado en fase de sueño profundo.

-Si, lo he notado- le dije con una sonrisa complice.

-Es cierto, a veces olvido que ya hay alguien que conoce a mi hijo mejor que yo- Aunque Esme respondió a mi sonrisa, pude notar la pequeña chispa de dolor en sus ojos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- me apresuré a decir- no queria dar a entender algo por el estilo. Tú...

-No pasa nada, Bella- me interrumpió- Siempre supe que Edward creceria, y llegaria el dia en el que ya no seria la persona más importante de su mundo, es asi que funcionan las cosas. Aunque como cualquier madre, es normal que desee que Edward siga siendo mi pequeño angel para siempre.

-Él siempre será tu pequeño angel, Esme- le aseguré, y después pasó por mi cabeza un pequeño pensamiento jugueton- Sabes, lo comico de todo ésto es que tú si podias dejarlo como un niño por siempre- le sonreí.

-Bella, estoy impresionada, tú una guardia de los Volturi, me incitas a faltar las normas- me dijo con la misma clase de sonrisa que yo tenia en los labios. A lo que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-Te lo sugiero cuando ya no lo puedes hacer más.

-Cierto- coincidió ella- además no habria sido justo para Edward, y durante toda su vida, Carlisle y yo siempre intentamos educarlo pensando solo y exclusivamente en lo que era mejor para él.

-Si, eso se ve. Y permiteme que te diga, que habéis hecho un muy buen trabajo.

Una sonrisa orgullora se dibujó en sus labios antes de contestar – gracias- pero inmediatamente después adoptó una postura seria- de verdad que necesito que hablemos, Bella.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- le pregunté en un ligero tono de broma, pero aun asi no podia ocultar la incertidumbre que me causaba ese tono de voz.

-No que yo sepa- me tranquilizó con su sonrisa maternal- ¿hay algo que me quieras confesar?- me preguntó picaramente, a lo que yo solo negué. Asi que empezó con el discurso que habia venido a darme – Bella, tú me agradas de verdad mucho, para mi ha sido un placer tenerte en mi casa éstos meses, y ya te considero como parte de mi familia, como si fueras otra de mis hijas- sus palabras me llenaron de una emoción inesperada, nunca pensé que podia nuevamente llegar a sentir el mismo cariño que en vida le reservé solo a mi madre, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondí la misma sonrisa de afecto que ella me dirigia.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la mano de Esme se estiró para acariciar la mejilla de Edward, cuando él inició un discurso en el cual le suplicaba a su madre que retirara las fotos de él de cuando era bebé desnudo, que se encontraban sobre el piano.

-Edward volvió perfecta nuestra familia, nos faltaba algo hasta que llegó él. Y no es un segreto para nadie que entre mis hijos, para mi Edward es especial. Y no quiero que sufra, Bella, eso es lo que te vengo a pedir. Él ya está listo para volar del nido, y eso me obliga a estarlo yo tambien. Sé que tú lo amas, lo leo en tus ojos. De igual manera sé que ya la vida te debe un poco de dicha, y ya va siendo hora que tú tambien seas feliz.

Esme fue interrumpida, cuando Edward empezó con el ritual de decir mi nombre en sueños, sonrió antes de continuar.

-Pero también mi hijo se merece ser feliz. Asi que con el corazón en la mano, el corazón de una madre, te pido que lo hagas feliz, y que a tu lado pueda tener ese maravilloso amor que vivimos Carlisle y yo desde hace decadas.

- Sabes Esme. Yo lo inenté, de verdad que lo hice. Quise hacer la cosa correcta por una vez en mi penosa existencia, y pensar primero en la seguridad y el bienestar de Edward, antes que el mio. Pero soy demasiado debil para lograr estar lejos de él, y bueno Edward no me lo ha puesto facil. Asi que no me queda más que intentar con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas funcionen, y rogarle a todos los dioses que pueden existir, que yo no sea jamás la causa de algun dolor, sea fisico o emocional, en Edward.

Asi que no te preocupes, - le dije después de un pequeño silencio- no hay nada en la vida, que desee más que acontentar cada pequeño deseo de Edward. Aunque la verdad entre lo dos, él es el que más llena de alegria al otro. Nunca en mi existencia habia sido tan feliz como lo soy cuando estoy cerca de tu hijo- Y era la completa verdad, preferiria que mi existencia terminara mañana mismo, antes que pasar 1000 años sin Edward.

-Gracias, eso era lo que necesiba oir.- me dijo, levantandose del sillon, y dedicandome una sonrisa junto con una caricia en la mejilla. Después de eso salió de la habitación, dejandome nuevamente con mis pensamientos y con un Edward dormido.

Una hora después se abrieron los párpados que dejaban al descubierto mis orbes esmeraldas preferidas.

-Buenas tardes, mi angel durmiente- le dije a la confundida cara que me observaba desde mi regazo.

-¿Me quedé dormido?- me preguntó con la voz aun un poco ronca por el sueño.

-Me temo que si, has dormido casi tres horas.

-Genial, me perdí la mitad de la pelicula. Eso quiere decir que me va a tocar verla otra vez.

-¿Tan malo es?, quiero decir podrias siempre sacar el trabajo de internet- le sugerí- ya me hubiera gustado a mi tener esa clase de ventajas cuando yo estudiaba.

-Bella, no he hecho trampa en mi vida, y no pienso empezar ahora, cuando me falta tan poco para terminar el istituto.

-Un momento, ¿éste es tu ultimo año? Pensaba que estabas aun en el penultimo.

- No, cuando era más pequeño estudié un par de años en casa. Y cuando nos mudamos a Forks, y fui a matricularme en el istituto, al momento de hacer el examen me adelantaron un año. Por eso mis hermanos no van a istituto en ésta ocasión, visto que decidieron que nos quedariamos aqui solo los tres años que yo estudiaria, y después todos se mudarian conmigo, cuando me fuera a la universidad, para empezar otra vez.

-Lo que se llama una familia unida, ¿verdad?

Edward no me contestó, simplemente me sonrió, antes de levantarse para poner nuevamente el DVD y ver una vez más la pelicula, o por lo menos la parte que se habia perdido.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrabamos ambos recorriendo el camino que nos llevaba a "nuestro prado". Era muy temprano, y a pesar de ser domingo, Edward se habia levantado a las 6 de la mañana y habia insistido en que fueramos los dos juntos al prado. Lo curioso fue cuando le dije que fuera hoy haria sol, y que por lo tanto el único miembro de ésta casa que podia salir fuera con libertad era él, me contestó que precisamente que por eso queria salir conmigo. ¿Qué se traia entre manos?

-Edward, por milésima vez, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Ya te lo dije Bella, es una cosa que quiero hacer cuando lleguemos al prado, no seas impaciente, que ya nos falta poco para llegar.

-A pesar de lo importante que eres para mi, quiero que sepas que la mayor parte del tiempo, resultas ser un chico extremamente frustrante- refunfuñé.

- Siempre me lo han dicho, pero sé que es en parte por eso que me adoras- me dijo que con una sonrisa lasciva. Yo no le contesté, era mejor para mi orgullo. No estaba acostubrada a ser yo la que se llavara las sorpresas en las situaciones.

Alrededor de unos veinte minutos después llegamos a nuestra destinación. Edward inmadiatamente fue a sentarse en el mismo centro del perfecto circulo, mientras que yo me mantenia cerca de la orilla, justos a los arboles, cuya sombra me proporcionaba una protección de los rayos del sol.

Edward se veia aun más perfecto estando a los efectos del sol, obviamente su piel no brillaba de la misma intensidad que lo haria la mia, pero aun asi lo hacia, con un brillo natural. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban adquiriendo un ligero tono rosado, y sus ojos se iluminaron, haciendo que fuera posible verlos desde lejos, incluso para un ojo humano.

-Vamos Bella, ¿Quieres salir de alli, y venirte a sentar a mi lado?- me dijo Edward, imitando e incluso superando el grado de manipulación de la mirada de cachorro de Alice.

-¿Estás conciente de los efectos que tiene el sol sobre mi piel, supongo?- a lo que él solo me asintió- Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar por qué quieres arriesgarte a que alguien me vea?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una pequeña risita de superioridad que me irritó de sobremanera.

-Bella, tú y yo somos los únicos que conocemos éste lugar, bueno y ahora Alice que seguramente nos está vigilando. Asi que te darás cuenta que tu temor y tu razonamiento es completamente infundado.

Una vez más no sabia qué contestar. Porque tenia razón, y lo sabia. Caray con Edward. Pero la verdad es que nunca me sentí comoda viendo brillar mi piel, era una de esas cosas que me recordaban al horrible mostruo en el que me habia convertido. Y si se trataba de brillar frente a Edward, la situación de volvia peor todavia, porque eso le recordaria a ÉL lo que era.

-Edward, de verdad no quiero- me sinceré.

Él se levantó para acercarce a mi, tomó mi mano y me susurró- Sabes que por mucho que lo intente, mientras siga siendo humano, jamás seré capaz de arrastrarte conmigo hasta el centro, asi que por favor colabora conmigo. Es por eso que quise venir hoy, sabia que iba a hacer sol, y queria verte brillando al sol. Por favor- me dijo poniendo nuevamente esa cara a la que sabia que yo no le podia decir que no.- Si te hace estar mejor, te prometo cerrar los ojos hasta que tú no me digas que los abra.

-De acuerdo- suspiré derrotada- pero quiero que cumplas tu promesa.

-Claro que si- me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa de victoria, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Retrocede unos pasos que alli voy- él obedeció, mientras yo me adentraba hacia la luz. Suspiré por emésima vez para tratar de calmar mis nervios, si funcionaba en los humano, no veo por cual motivo no podia funcionar en mi.- Muy bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos- le dije, cuando ya sabia que no podia estar _más_ lista.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y no pestañó mientras con ellos exploraba mi cuerpo que en éste momento brillaba como si tuviera incrustados miles de diamantes.

-Ah- dijo de repente en un pequeño jadeo, y sonando como si acabara de despertar de una ensoñación, y hubiera apenas vuelto a la realidad.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté, temiendo que en ése momento Edward hubiera finalmente entendido lo que soy, y por lo tanto tomaria la decisión de alejarse de mi. Y por mucho que en fondo sabia que eso seria lo más correcto, eso no hacia que doliera un poco menos pensar que me moriria si él me dejaba.

-No, nada. – me dijo, sonando un poco más lúcido- es solo que ... que... eres hermosa.- me dijo agregando a su rostro esa sonrisa torcida que tanto habia llegado a adorar, y rubirozandose por su delaración.- Más que hermosa, no tengo palabras para describirte, nunca habia visto nada parecido, y eso que yo he sido criado por una familia de vampiros, y no es primera vez que presencio ésto, pero tú eres más especial todavia.

-Edward, tú sabes que cualquier ser humano me encontraria hermosa, esa es nuestra manera de atraer a las presas- le dije, no queriendo aceptar completamente las palabras que me habia apenas dicho, aunque tenia que reconocer que si todavia tuviera sangre en mis venas, en éste momento sé que estaria completamente sonrojada.

Edward se acercó a mi, y levantó su mano para acariciar tiernamente mis cabellos, era una caricia suave y delicada, que parecia más un soplo del viento, que otra cosa.

-Bella, para mi no hay otra criatura en éste mundo más hermosa y perfecta que tú- me susurró, y con eso decendió para unir una vez más nuestro labios, no nos habiamos besados desde la última vez que estuvimos en el prado, hace una semana atrás, ese dia que yo confesé por vez primera mis sentimientos hacia él en voz alta.

Yo le correspondí gustosa, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaba en una sincronización casi perfecta.

-Ésas son las palabras que bien te podria decir yo a ti- le dije una vez que separamos nuestros labios para que él ( y un poco por la emoción yo también) , pudiera recuperar el aliento.- Tú me vez perfecta porque éstas son las caracteristicas que el mundo ve de mi, gracias a mi condición de vampiro- Edward hizo ademán de interrumpirme, pero yo lo detuve antes de que puediera articular la primera palabra.- Dejame acabar, por favor. Ya te dije el por que tú me ves perfecta, pero tú lo eres de por ti, eres único. Eres un "simple" humano, y todo el ti es absolutamente perfecto, no necesitas agregar nada en ti. Eres bello sea por fuera que por dentro. Un regalo del cielo. Un angel que brilla con luz propria.

Eres _mi_ luz propria, el centro de mi mismo universo. Y el motivo por el cual deseo continuar viviendo. Nunca nadie ha tenido tanta suerte como yo, en encontrar a alguien tan especial como tú como alma gemela. Y si hay alguien inferior aqui entre los dos, esa seria si duda yo, porque nunca podré estar a la altura de tu corazón.

Ya está. Ya se lo habia dicho todo. Todo lo que yo veia en él, todo lo que él representaba para mi.

Edward continuó mirandome a los ojos, y por una vez desde que nos conocimos se habia quedado sin palabras, y no sabia que decir.

-Edward, di algo por favor- le dije después que pasaron más de 5 minutos de silencio. Pero en lugar de contestarme, Edward me besó una vez más, y me atrajo más a si.

- Para tener un corazon congelado sabes decir de verdad cosas increibles.- bromeó- No te merezco,- me dijo- nunca hize nada especial para merecerte- jugando con unos mechones de mi cabello.- Pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, ya no podria amar a nadie más, ni siquiera aunque viviera mil años.

¿Se podia llegar a ser más feliz de lo que yo lo era en éstos momentos?, sinceramente lo dudaba mucho.

-Yo aun no lo sé si te amo- le dije, cuando por mi mente cruzó un pequeño pensamiento pícaro.

-¿A no?, y ¿eso por qué?- me dijo, alzando su ceja derecha, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Haciendome ver claramente que sabia que yo mentia, Edward me conocia mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera llegado a soñar alguna vez conocerme, y veia siempre a traves de mi como si yo fuera trasparente. Aunque claro, considerando la magnitud de mi amor por él, cualquier ciego seria capaz de entender que mentia.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que en realidad nadie te enseñaba a amar?- y Edward me asintió- bueno, pues resulta que yo ahora me pregunto si alguna vez he llegado a verdad a amar a alguien, y por lo tanto me gustaria saber si lo que siento por ti se llama amor.

-Ah caray, pues vamos a tener que hacer algo por eso- se acercó aun más a mi, dejando solo un par de pulgadas de distancia entre nuestros rotros, y pasó nuevamente la mano por mi mejilla. En sus ojos pude ver el fuego que no podia significar otra cosa más que pasió y deseo, por mi.- Dime como te puedo ayudar a entenderlo.

Levanté mis brazos, para unir mis manos, detrás de su cuello, y dos segundos antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran por lo que parecia la centésima vez en el curso del dia le dije :

-Enseñame a amar, pequeño angel. Haz que mi corazón, que lleva más de un siglo sin latir, se encienda con una sola caricia tuya.

_Continuará..._

**Ya estoy de vuelta!, sé que habia prometido que actualizaria antes, pero la verdad es que no tengo excusas en ésta ocasión :P... Mientras estaba de vacaciones escribí la mayor parte del capitulo como habia planeado, pero no lograba encontrarle un final que me convenciera, y cada dia cuando me decia "Hoy lo tengo que acabar" se me iba a ispiración. Pero ésta mañana me levanté de muy buen humor, y muy romantica la verdad, asi que puse manos a la obra, y aqui lo tienen : recien salido del horno.**

Quise que éste fuera un capitulo completamente romantico, sin ningun tipo de drama ni complicaciones, y muy probablemente también el siguiente será de ésta manera. Pero solo porque los que vienen después serán capitulos muy activos.

**Y si alguno de ustedes desean saber a lo que me refiero, si me dejan un review en mi respuesta les daré un pequeño adelanto sobre lo que se avecina :P, asi que ya saben, al botoncito verde para dejar un comentario, incluso para decir que nos les gusta, no se preocupen que no me ofendo, siempre que la critica sea costructiva la acepto con gusto.**


	9. El inicio del fin

_Crepusculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sobre todo pasajes de éste y otros capitulos que puedan recordar a la historia original), la trama de la fic, y todo lo que no reconozcan es mio._

Estabamos sentados en el mismisimo centro del prado. Podia sentir la hierva húmeda bajo mi trasero y mi piel brillando al sol.

Nuestros labios aun no se habian separado. Sentia sus manos recorrer freneticamente mi rostro, como si intentaran memorizar cada minimo detalle. Mientras que las mias estaban enterradas en sus cabellos, y no sabia decir con certeza si lo que intentaba hacer era alejarlo o atraerlo hacia mi.

De repente sentí sus manos descender por mi cuello y empezar a desabotonar mi camisa, la lujuria y la pasión de apoderaron de todo mi ser; a ésto sí que no estaba acostumbrada. Me llevaria un tiempo considerable llegar a contralarlas, sobre todo por el bien de Edward. ¿ Qué le ocurriria si yo perdia el control?

-Edward, detente- le dije, mientras alejaba sus manos de mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Edward, una vez controlado el ritmo de su respiración- de verdad que lo lamento, no era mi intención ponerte en dificultades, simplemente de repente sentí que perdia el control...- antes de que pudiera continuar, coloqué mi mano sobre sus labios, y con una sonrisa le negué con la cabeza; no era él quien se tenia que disculpar.

-No pasa nada Edward, es normal sentirse asi. El deseo es un istinto humano primario.

-Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo asi- me dijo viendo sus manos, mientras por su rostro subia ese rubor que lo habia parecer a un niño.

-Que honor saber que soy yo en provocarlo. Pero tranquilo que no eres el único- le aseguré

-¿_Tú_ siendo victima de hormonas de adolescentes?- me cuestionó, no creyendo lo que le decia.

-¿Por qué no? En realidad éstos istintos y necesidades no mueren con nuestra trasformación, solo se quedan dormidos, aletargados a la espera de que llegue nuestra alma gemela. El problema es que en nuestro caso, por el momento es mejor parar aqui por...

-Porque mi sangre te puede alterar, y llevarte a perder el control. Pero ¿cómo no me acordé?, éso tambien es culpa mia. De verdad que lo lamento si mi estupidez te puso a prueba...- pero ahora lo interrumpí yo.

-Edward, vuelve a llamarte estupido, y tendremos problemas serios tú y yo. Si por favor me dejas terminar te puedo decir que no me detuve por tu sangre, bueno no solo por eso...- admití- Pero a éste punto me aterra más pensar lo que podria hacer si pasaramos al siguiente nivel.- la confusión se apoderó de su rostro, claramente no entendiendo mis palabras- La pasión del momento podria cegar mis otros sentidos, haciendo que me sea dificil controlar mi fuerza. Podria dejarte con ematomas por todo el cuerpo en el mejor de los casos, o te podria romper alguna extremidad ; Y no quiero ni pensar en lo peor, podria incluso...

-Vale, vale, ya entendí el concepto.

-Ese es mi chico listo- le dije, gatoneando hasta donde él se habia alejado, para darle un suave e inocente beso; beso que ésta vez fue él quien terminó- No hace falta que te peocupes más de la cuenta, Edward. Deja que de eso me ocupe yo, y te prometo que apenas sienta que estoy a punto de ceder serás el primero en saberlo.

-Me parece un trato justo. Pero por el momento, bien me podria deleitar de tantas otras maneras- me dijo, adoptando una mirada muy pícara que hacia brillar 100 veces más sus ojos, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Que serian?

-Te puedo contemplar. Tan sencillo como eso. Limitarme a solo acariciarte con la mirada.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- le pregunté, un poco avergonzada, completamente segura de que si por mis venas aun corriera sangre en lugar de veneno, en éste momento estaria completamente sonrojada.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que podia ser asi de emocionante acariciar a alguien con la vista, sin siquiera usar las manos.- fue su única respuesta.

Después de eso, cumplió su palabra. Pasó la siguiente media hora recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos esmeraldas, ni hablaba, solo estudiaba mis formas. Pero podia entender claramente sus pensamientos, cada uno de ellos se reflejaban en su rostro, Edward era la clase de persona, que en ningun momento se preocupaba por ocultar lo que sentia. O por lo menos conmigo era asi. Porque en una ocasión escuché a Emmett acusarlo de que "tenia la mejor cara de pocker del mundo" palabras de Emmett. Leí la ternura en sus ojos, la pasión en sus labios y el rubor de sus mejillas no podia significar otra cosa que deseo. Pero en el conjunto su rostro trasmitia una sola emoción : Amor. Y eso era todo lo que yo podia pedir.

Ése momento, junto con muchos otros que viví al lado de Edward en el curso de esas semanas, siempre los recordaria como los más dulces y significativos de mi larga existencia. Serian recuerdos que atesoraria siempre en mi mente, y que me harian apreciar verdaderamente cuanto vale la vida.

Quedaba cada dia menos, para que lo yo tanto temia llegara.

Sí es verdad lo que dicen, que cuando éstas enamorado, tu cuerpo irradia felicidad por cada poro y todas la personas que están cerca de ti lo terminan notando. Porque eso era lo que nos ocurria a Edward y a mi. Sabia que para ningun miembro de su familia se habia hecho secreto el gran amor que comportiamos. Y me tranquilizaba ver la dicha en los ojos de Carlisle y Esme al ver a su pequeño enamorado.

Extrañamente los Cullen habian aceptado muy bien mi relación con el miembro más joven de ésta familia. Si es cierto que en realidad siempre se habian comportado muy bien conmigo, me daba cuenta que ahora me trataban como un verdadero miembro de su familia, quizas porque habian entendido que mi lugar estaria siempre al lado de Edward, y siempre que él lo quisiera yo haria parte de su vida, y por lo tanto de su familia.

Aunque sí habia una Cullen que no lo habia tomado tan bien, Rosalie ahora aplicaba la misma actitud que tenia hacia mi con su hermano, habia pasado a ignorarlo por completo, y habian pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que le dirigió la palabra.

Sabia que estaba enfadada con nosotros, no me hacia falta el poder de Jasper para darme cuenta de aquello. Aunque claro puede que decir "enfadada" fuera un eufomismo, si era posible, se podia hasta decir que Rosalie echaba fuego por la orejas del coraje que sentia. Y eso me dolia.

Pero no por lo que ella pudiera sentir hacia mi, su opinión no me importaba en lo más mimino. Pero sabia que ese silencio y querer jugar a la ley del hielo con nosotros lastimaba a Edward. Él se esforzaba mucho por querer aparentar que tambien para él ésta situación le era indiferente, porque me decia costantemente que cualquier tortura bien valia mi amor. Pero Rosalie era su hermana mayor, sabia que él la queria y que ella lo adoraba.

Y yo no podia soportar la idea de ver a Edward sufrir, asi fuera por mi culpa o menos. Para mí, ése era el concepto de tortura.

-No te recomiendo que hables con ella- me dijo Alice, un dia mientras ambas estabamos ayudando a Esme a preparar la comida de Edward; bueno más bien ella ayudaba, yo solo intentaba no respirar.

Edward estaba en el istituto, Carlisle en el hospital, Emmett y Jasper teniendo un combate de lucha libre en el patio trasero, y Rosalie habia ido a Seattle a comprar piezas para su automovil.

-¿Ah?- le dije claramente confusa, y tambien con un poco de irritación. ¿Habia dicho ya lo mucho que odiaba cuando hacia asi?

-Con Rose- me aclaró- sé que estabas planeando hablar con ella, para pedirle que aclare su situación con Edward, pero si tengo que ser honesta creo que tú eres la última persona con la que ella quiere hablar, no reaccionaria de la mejor manera posible.

-Supongo que lo dices porque ya lo has visto- aventuré.

-No, no solo por eso. La conozco y sé como funciona su mente. Dale solo un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre a toda ésta situación, eso es lo único que necesita para ver las cosas cómo éstan.

-Bella, cariño- me dijo Esme- tienes que entender que Edward es lo más cerca que Rosalie ha tenido a un hijo, y es muy sobreprotectora cuando se habla de él. Y creo que simplemente ella piensa que tú no eres lo suficientemente buena para él- y bien tenia que reconocer que en ésto le daba razón por completo. -Y tambien entra en juego el hecho de que Edward haya decidido ser convertido en vampiro, en parte para estar contigo, y ella guardaba la esperanza de que él viviera toda su vida como humano.

Bueno visto asi, sí que tenia una cierta logica el razonamiento de Rosalie, y podia entender por qué me odiaba tanto.

-Vuelvo y te repito que lo único que necesita es tiempo- me dijo una vez más Alice- creeme, ella es el primera que no sabe estar mucho tiempo enfadada con Edward.

Y resultó ser como lo predijo Alice, como siempre. Cada dia que pasaba, notaba como la mirada de Rosalie se suavizaba cada vez que ésta se posaba en Edward, y veia como se debatia entre querer acercarse a él, o mantenerse firme en su postura. Pero debo creer que al final el amor fraterno ganó la partida, y me atrevo a suponer tambien que Emmett tuvo algo que ver en eso; porque al dia siguiente de que le prometiera a Edward que hablaria con ella, ésta se le acercó.

-Edward, ¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo Rosalie esa mañana entrando en su habitación, mientras él se preparaba para ir al istituto.

Yo me encontraba en la sala de estar viendo las noticias, y de verdad que queria darles un poco de intimidad, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que yo cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Edward. Pero al final me consoló saber que yo no era la única de ésta casa que habia agudizado el oido para escuchar la conversación que ocurriría en la tercera planta, asi que no tenia por qué sentirme mal por espiar.

-Eso me lo tienes que decir tú a mi, Rosalie. Eres tú la que no ha querido dirigirme la palabra en semanas.- Esuché como Jasper le susurraba a Alice que era un mal sintoma que Edward la llamara por su nombre completo. Sabia de buena fuente que él acostumbraba llamarla "Rosie", y que era el único al que ella permitia que la llamara de esa manera.

-Lo siento, vale- le dijo Rosalie con un poco de desesperación en su voz- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, lo sabes bien que no apruebo nada de ésto, y estaba solo comportandome de la única manera que sé hacerlo.

-Claro que lo sé, y lo respeto tambien, eres libre de pensarla como quieras. Asi como yo tambien tengo derecho a hacer lo que creo que es correcto con mi vida. Eso es lo único que te pido.- calló un momento para suspirar, antes de reanudar la conversación- Rosie, ya tengo 17 años, hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño. Ustedes siempre me han dicho lo orgullosos que están de que yo haya siempre sido tan maduro e independiente. Bueno tratame como tal, y deja que yo tome mis proprias decisiones.

-Es solo que es muy dificil Edward, en ésta familia siempre serás el bebé, y nos cuesta mucho verte de otra manera, y no desear seguir tus pasos a cada segundo para cogerte cuando te caigas.

-Gracias, esa es mi hermana mayor. Pero primero deberian dejar que me caiga, no crees. Que yo cometa mis proprios errores para aprender de ellos. Aunque sé que ésta vez no será así, Bella es mi destino.- Rosalie no le contestó a ésto, y solo pude imaginar como Edward ponia los ojos en blanco, antes de volver a hablar- Dale una oportunidad, te prometo que no será tan malo como te lo imagnas.- fue lo único que le dijo. Antes de que se escuchara lo que yo me imaginaba era un abrazo entre ellos dos.

Como era de esperarse, Rosalie seguia sin dirigirme la palabra, pero era una cosa absolutamente normal, y que yo ya me esperaba y no me importaba. Lo único que para mi contaba era ver que Edward yo no estaba tan mal, porque sentia qua habia perdido su relación con su hermana. Y ahora él y Rosalie habian hecho las paces.

Más sí me sorprendió que su mirada hacia mi ya no fuera tan fria, y puede que quizás ya no le fuera tan indiferente. Tarde o temprano tendria que aclarar toda ésta situación con ella.

Pero por el momento, solo queria seguir disfruntando de mi momento de paraiso.

-Bella, ¿de qué color eran tus ojos?- me preguntó Edward de repente una tarde, sin siquiera interrumpir la música que creaban sus dedos.

Estabamos los dos sentados en el banco de su piano negro de cola, mientras él tocaba su deliciosa nueva melodia, y yo solo me dedicaba a escuchar y deleitarme. Cuando su pregunta, asi de la nada me tomó completamente desprevenida.

-¿Y ahora a qué viene esa pregunta?- le respondí sin poder ocultar la risa que me ocasionaba la situación.

-Simple y pura curiosidad- me dijo, encogiendose de hombros, y dejando de tocar el istrumento-Vamos, ¿no me lo quieres decir?, o ¿ es que no te acuerdas?. Solo quiero saber de qué color tenias lo ojos cuando eras una fragil y común humana como yo.

-Muy bien, primero tú no eres para nada común, quiero decir si todos fueran como tú, creo que el mundo seria un lugar mejor- lo vi hacer ademán para interrumpirme, pero se lo impedí antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca- Y ni te atrevas a discutir con tu novia, cuando ésta lo único que intenta es hacerte un cumplido.

-Si, señora- me dijo, haciendo el gesto de un saludo militar, y de obediencia; a lo que no pude hacer a menos de rodar los ojos.- Pero ahora me podrias responder a mi pregunta.

-Los tenia marrones, un simple marrón. Aunque mi madre me decia siempre que recordaban al color del chocolate.

-Seguro que eran hermosos- me susurró, atrapando mi mirada con sus ipnotizantes esmeraldas.- Y más seguro todavia que yo los habria adorado.

-Bueno eso ya no podemos saberlo, además te aseguro que no eran para nada algo de otro mundo.

-Tratandose de ti, sé que lo eran. Asi como ahora tus ojos dorados son los más hermosos que he visto, y eso que la mayor parte de las personas que hacen parte de mi vida, lo tienen de ese color.

-Edward, eres absolutamen...

-Ni te atrevas a discutir con tu novio, cuando éste lo único que intenta es hacerte un cumplido- me interrumpió, usando mis mismas palabras. La dicha se apoderó de mi, y me reí de la manera que lo hacia solo cuando estaba con Edward. Éste chico que me hacia sentir la creatura más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Edward- le dije, ya completamente seria- tu situación y la mia son completamente diferentes. Tu tienes un alma pura y única, en cambio yo he hecho cosas que no podrias ni imaginar, y de las cuales no estoy muy orgullosa. Cosas que espero jamás verte hacer. Mis ojos, esos que a ti tanto te gustan, son los ojos de una asesina, los ojos de un ser sin alma.

-Asi tenga que pasar toda la eternidad intentandolo, tarde o temprano te voy a convencer de que no eres para nada ese ser que te describes.- yo no le respondí, y el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros; pero por extraño que pueda llegar a parecer, en ningun momento fue incomodo, lo único que haciamos era vernos a los ojos, y en los suyos no podia ver otra cosa que no fuera amor. Hasta que una vez más fue él quien habló primero- ¿Lo sabias que Pablo Neruda decia que la risa es el lenguaje del alma?

-Estoy bastante familiarizada con la obra de Neruda, la verdad- le dije riendo una vez más por sus ocurrencias- ¿Puedo saber de dónde sale ésta nueva tendencia tuya a hacer preguntas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza?, y que claramente no tienen nada que ver con el tema del que estamos hablando.

-En cambio tiene mucho que ver, todo en realidad. Porque no me logro explicar como la portadora de una risa tan hermosa como la tuya, no tiene un alma. ¿Ves como si tiene mucho que ver?- me dijo con una cierta sonrisa de superioridad, que decidí que lo mejor era ignorar...

-Anda vuelve a tocar, que me gusta mucho eso que estaba escuchando.

La sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios, cuando sus manos se deslizaron una vez más por las teclas...

-Me alegra mucho que te guste, porque está dedicada a ti.

-¿Cómo?- le dije sin poder articular alguna otra palabra coherente.

-Que ésta canción la he escrito pensando en ti, y en el amor que siento.

-Yo... yo... la verdad es... que no sé que decir- confesé, porque ¿Cómo contestas a algo asi?, deberia haber alguna especie de manual en las librerias para ésta clase de situaciones. Puede que hasta sea yo misma la que termine escribiendolo.- Gracias, es hermosa.

-No hace falta que me contestes nada, con saber que te gusta tengo más que suficiente- me dijo, mientras se inclinaba para besar mis labios, y poco tiempo después ser él mismo quien interrumpiera el beso, antes de que lo hiciera yo. Edward ya sabia como para su proprio bien, y para mi cordura, tenia que funcionar nuestra relación.

Más éste pequeño inconveniente parecia no molestarlo mucho por el momento. Quizas porque decia que no faltaba tanto para que tal situación cambiara. Y aunque en el fondo yo apoyaba a Rosalie en su idea de que Edward siguiera siendo humano, una parte de mi (que cada dia se hacia más grande) se empezaba a ilusionar con la prospectiva de tener con Edward un final de "Vivieron felices por siempre jamás" , literalmente.

¿Qué sabia yo que esa noche empezaria mi peor pesadilla?

Unos minutos después de la media noche, las palabras preocupadas de Jasper me sacaron de mi ensoñación, mientras veia a Edward dormir.

-Alice ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Carlisle- ésta vez fue Esme la que habló- ¿Por qué Alice aun no despierta de su visión? Lleva ya varios minutos asi.

-No lo sé cariño, pero es como si estuviera en estado de shock.

La curiosidad y preocupación por Alice se hicieron más fuertes al escuchar éstas palabras, no pasaria nada si dejaba de ver a Edward dormir por cinco minutos.

Asi que usando la velocidad de vampiro, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con el resto de la familia en la sala de estar. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá del centro, mientras que los otros los rodeaban preocupados, queriendo seguramente saber que había visto Alice que la había dejado en ése estado.

-Siento miedo- dijo Jasper- mucho miedo viniendo de ella. Alice, tesoro te tienes que calmar. Seguro que cualquier cosa que has visto le podremos encontrar solución.- le dijo a su mujer, mientras le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas.

-Ya vienen- fue lo único que dijo Alice, una vez que había salido completamente de su visión. Aunque sí se veia un poco más lúcida, ya sus ojos no estaban tan desorbitados como antes.

Pero la que ahora se alarmó fui yo. Tenia una vaga idea de a quienes se referia. Pero no encontraba las palabras para hablar.

-¿Quienes?- le preguntó Carlisle, adoptando ésa postura seria y calmada que se esperaba de un lider o un padre de familia como él, en éstos casos.

-Los Volturi- susurró Alice, y lo dijo tan bajo, que estoy segura de que si Edward hubiera estado aquí, ho hubiera escuchado nada. Escuché la impresión en la reacción de todos, y seguro que ahora entendian el miendo de Alice- Acaban de tomar la decisión de que van a venir ellos tres personalmente a buscar a Bella, el dia en el que terminan sus 6 meses de "cura". Aro empezaba a considerar la idea de mardar a alguien, pero al final desistió.

Todos me miraron, tratando de buscar respuestas al actual problema que se nos venia encima.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que logré decir, porque de verdad no era mi intención ponerlos en ninguna clase de peligro. Entendí que ninguno de ellos buscaba una diculpa por parte mia ¿era que no me culpaba por ésto?

-Un momento- dijo Emmett un poco más esperanzado- no tendriamos por qué preocuparnos. Al fin y al cabo, los Volturi vendrán a por Bella, pero ella les dirá que se ha convertido completamente a ser "vegerariana" y que desea quedarse con nosotros, asi que se irán y asunto resuelto.- dijo como si se sintiera satisfecho por ser el único que había pensado en una solución tan obvia. Agradecí a Rosalie con la mirada, cuando ésta le dio un colleja a su marido, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No has entendido nada de lo que de verdad ocurre, ¿verdad Emmett?- le dijo Alice- No es la simple llegada de los Volturi lo que me alteró de esa manera, si todo fuera tan sencillo como lo pintas tú, entonces estaria mil veces más tranquila. Me asusta lo que ellos descubriran una vez aquí, o más bien a _quien _encontraran.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Emmett, segundos después, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban como platos. Y como si solo en ese momento se le hubiera encendido de verdad la bombilla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo desesperada Esme, mientras Carlisle la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oido- ¿Y qué le vamos a decir a Edward?

Justo en ese momento, apenas Esme terminó de pronunciar su nombre, escuchamos el grito de Edward que provenia de su habitación. Y antes de que cualquier humano pudiera llegar a pestañar, nos encontrabamos ya todos en la tercera planta.

-¡Vienen a por mi!- gritaba Edward, evidentemente aun dormido- ¡Ya llegan!, vienen a por mi, y me van a encontrar...

Sentia como mi congelado corazón se partia un poco más, cada vez que escuchaba una palabra más por parte de Edward.

Carlisle, que fue el primero en reaccionar, se dirigió a la cama y cogió a un Edward que todavia no despertaba, y empezó a acunarlo entre sus brazos, como si de un bebé se tratara.

-Shhhh Edward, va todo bien. Es solo un sueño, Hijo. ¿Jasper?- Vi a Jasper concentrarse en Edward, para tratar de calmarlo. -Edward, vamos abre los ojos, solo con que los abras y mires que no hay peligro, te darás cuenta que es solo un sueño.

Minutos después, cuando el don de Jasper finalmente había logrado calmar sus temblores, Edward abrió los ojos. Y nunca seré capaz de describir lo impotente que me sentia por no ser capaz de hacer desaparecer el terror y el pánico que se veian en los ojos del hombre al que amo.

-¿Era solo un sueño?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, como si tratara de confirmar lo que su mente racional ya sabia.

-Si, mi pequeño angel. Estás en casa, y estás a salvo- le dijo Esme, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama, y limpiaba las lagrimas que descendian por las mejilla de Edward, y que claramente él aun no era capaz de controlar.

-Hijo ¿Qué fue lo que soñastes?- le preguntó Carlisle- Hacia años que no sufrias de pesadillas tan fuertes.

-No lo sé muy bien.- contestó Edward, mientras se concentraba para tratar de recordar- No sabria decirlo con precisión, pero recuerdo que estaba en el bosque, y estabamos todos juntos. Y frente a nosotros habian tres hombres que no he visto en mi vida, eran vampiros y de los de las leyendas, porque éstos tenian los ojos rojos- ¿seria posible que Edward hubiera soñado con quien yo creo?, no, no podia ser- Y me querian a mi, no me pregunten cómo hacia a saberlo, porque no lo sé. Pero iban a por mi, y ustedes no eran capaces de ayudarme, mientras éstos se acercaban cada paso más.

El jadeo de impresión por parte de Alice, interrumpió el relato de Edward. Todos nos giramos hacia ella, esperando explicación.

-Es lo que yo vi, o bueno en parte. El sueño de Edward es uno de los flashs que hacian parte de mi visión.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó Rosalie, que seguramente fue la primera de nosotros en recuperar la capacidad de hablar.

Alice simplemente se limitó a asentirle.

-¿Qué visión?- preguntó Edward. Pero todos encontramos más imprencidible entender cómo era posible que Edward hubiera visto (o soñado) parte de la visión de Alice. O quizas nadie tenia el valor para decirle a la cara lo que se le acercaba.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Jasper a nadie en particular.

-¿Qué visión?- volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Creo... creo que el don de Edward se está manifestando- respondió Carlisle, pensativo a la pregunta de Jasper.- Todos sabemos en qué consistirá el don de Edward, una vez trasformado. Y se sabe también que la mente humana trabaja de una manera diferente cuando se duerme. Conste que es solo una teoria, pero creo que la mente de Edward logró leer parte de los pensamientos de Alice, mientras ella tenia la visión, y éstos se reflejaron en forma de sueño.

-¿De qué visión hablan?

-Tiene cierta lógica- dijo Jasper, comentando la teoria de Carlisle; a lo que los demás solo se limitaron a asentir.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- repitió Esme la pregunta que había hecho minutos atrás- escuchar ésa parte de la visión que vio tambien Edward, hace que toda ésta situación me guste todavia menos.

-Lo siento mucho- susurré una vez más. Era la única frase que me sentia en derecho de pronunciar en éstos momentos. Todo ésto era culpa mia, asi que yo no tenia ni voz y voto.

-No tienes por qué- me dijo Carlisle, con la compasión que tanto lo caracterizaba- Nada de ésto es culpa tuya- estaba por replicarle que se equivocaba, cuando Edward me interrumpió :

-¡Por el amor de Dios, quieren dejar de tratarme como si fuera un crio de siete años, y decirme de una buena vez de qué visión hablan!- exclamó Edward completamente enfadado, y nos dejó a todos un tanto perplejos.

-No te estamos tratando como un niño, hijo- trató de razonar Carlisle con él- es solo que no sabemos cómo decirte lo que tu hermana vio, porque es algo que ya a nosotros nos tiene a todos sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Tan grave es?- preguntó Edward, con alerta en la voz.- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable, Bella?- me dijo.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Alice, disponiendose a contarle a toda su familia con lujo de detalles, todo lo que vio en su visión.

Y asi había ocurrido, como es cierto lo que siempre se ha dicho : lo que es inevitable tarde o temprano llega. Y ésta vez no había sido la ecepción ; Ya había empezado, el inicio del fin había llegado.

_Continuará..._

**Bien, aquí lo tienen. Siento mucho el retraso y si éste capitulo es ligeramente más corto que los demás. Pero sobre todo siento mucho si no está a la altura de los otros. Han ocurrido ciertas cosas en mi vida desde el último capitulo, que si bien no son malas completamente, me han dejado un poco por los suelos. Y como ven éso ha influido en mi ispiración. Espero reahacerme para el proximo cap ;)**

**Antes de que lo olvide, por si alguien se da cuenta. El comentario sobre Pablo Neruda y el alma, viene de los Simpsons, en un capitulo se dicen con éstas mismas frases, y pensé que quedaria muy bien en éste contexto. Asi que ya saben, eso no es mio ;)**

**En fin, a darle al botoncito verde de abajo, y si bien espero la verdad, traten de no ser tan malos conmigo, mi animo se los pide :P...**

**Ya falta menos para el estreno de Luna Nueva!!!!!**

**Besos, Ros.**


	10. La última opción

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sobre todo pasajes de éste y otros capítulos que puedan recordar a la historia original), la trama de la fic, y todo lo que no reconozcan es mio.**

Necesitaba volver a la casa, no era simple deseo, era una necesidad primordial. Yo ni siquiera quería salir, pero no podía posponer más la salida de caza, llevaba un mes sin alimentarme, y ya se empezaba a hacer difícil la cercanía con Edward. Pero sin duda esa sed era mil veces más soportable que no tener la certeza absoluta de que él estaba bien.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡No!, ¡No!, y ¡NO! - dijo Edward en lo que parecía la centésima vez desde que habíamos iniciado ésta conversación._

_Después de que Edward supiera que lo que había soñado no había sido un producto de su subconsciente o su imaginación, más bien sí parte de la escalofriante visión que había tenido Alice, nos había costado mucho a todos calmarlo; estaba tan nervioso que Carlisle se había visto en la obligación de suministrarle un sedante para que volviera a dormir._

_Los demás tuvimos un largo debate lo que quedó de la noche, tratando de decidir qué era lo que más nos convenía hacer a todos en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo pensar de inmediato en la fuga. Podríamos irnos todos de Forks antes de que ellos llegasen, después de todo, gracias a mi don a Demetri le resultaría casi imposible encontrarme si lo que yo quería era esconderme. Pero Carlisle tuvo razón cuando rechazó mi sugerencia, si no nos encontraban a la primera, comprenderían que había algo que estábamos ocultando, y se empeñarían más en descubrir el qué y catalogarlo como algo malo. Así que al final se decidió que el 20 de junio nos encontrarían aquí como previsto. Ellos alegaban que no tenían motivos por los que sentir vergüenza o arrepentirse por lo que habían hecho._

_Decidida ésta cuestión, se pasó a lo que se consideraba nuestra mayor preocupación en éste momento : Edward. Me preguntaron cómo operaban los Volturis en estos casos, y yo les hablé con la verdad, les dije lo mismo que meses atrás le había dicho a Carlisle, cuando descubrí de la existencia de Edward : Si no querían que muriese a mano de ellos, tendría que ser trasformado. Para todos fue como ver el primer rayo de esperanza que se nos presentaba en toda la noche, después de todo, Edward ya había tomado la decisión de ser trasformado, así que lo único que teníamos que hacer era adelantar unas semanas el momento de la "ejecución". Esperamos a que Edward despertase para hablar con él, y comentarle el cambio de planes que debían ser necesarios, pero infortunadamente Edward no lo había tomado tan bien como pensábamos._

_-Yo no soy ningún cobarde- dijo Edward a todos. Se había levantado de su silla después de que Carlisle le expusiera sus puntos, y empezó a caminar por la sala como un animal enjaulado. - Nunca lo he sido y me niego a empezar ahora._

_-Nadie te está llamando cobarde, hijo- le dijo Carlisle, levantándose él también para quedar cara a cara con Edward._

_-¿A no?- preguntó irónico - ¿Entonces por qué me tengo que trasformar antes de que ellos lleguen?, si tanto van a saber la verdad, ¿Por cuál motivo no me pueden conocer como lo que soy en estos momentos, un humano?_

_-Seria muy peligroso, Edward- trató de razonar Alice con él – Viste parte de mis visiones, sabes lo que son capaces de hacer. Y si no me crees a mi, preguntale a Bella, ella mejor que nadie te lo podría confirmar._

_Edward se giró para observarme, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me di cuenta de lo que él estaba viendo en mi : miedo. Miedo de la peor especie, miedo a perder mi otra mitad, la razón por la que continuaba respirando, a volverme nuevamente un caparazón porque una vez más no tenia a mi lado a mi alma gemela. Había jurado esa noche, después de que él se quedara dormido, que lo iba a proteger de lo que fuera, que iría contra todo y todos solo por saber que él estaba bien, y eso incluía que no iba a permitir perderle por culpa de su orgullo. Sabia que eso era ser egoísta, pero el amor me había hecho así... _

_-No lo entiendo – le hablé con la verdad - ¿Tú no habías tomado ya la decisión de que querías ser inmortal?_

_-Era algo que tenia que ser solo mio – susurró, de modo que otro humano hubiese tenido dificultades para escucharle. Y en ese momento le entendí, comprendí sus razones y las compartía, de alguna manera Edward sentía que habían "violado" sus ideales._

_-Hijo...- empezó a hablar otra vez Carlisle, pero Edward le interrumpió._

_-No quiero, - sentenció- es MI trasformación, y se hará a mi manera, de lo contrario no se hace. Siempre me has dicho que respetarías cualquier decisión que yo tomase, y yo siempre he confiado en tu palabra, papá._

_-Tienes razón, lo reconozco. Pero Edward, no tienes por qué ser trasformado hoy mismo, podemos hacerlo en cualquiera de los días que quedan de aquí al día de tu cumpleaños. Solo te pido que te lo pienses ¿de acuerdo?. Únicamente eso, que analices nuestras opciones con más calma y con la mente fría._

_Edward pareció pensárselo unos minutos antes de contestar._

_- Eso puedo hacerlo – accedió. Y ese fue el fin de la conversación, porque no aceptó cualquier otro argumento._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Habían pasado tres semanas de esa fatídica noche, y estaba experimentando por primera vez en todos mis años, sea como humana que como vampiro, lo que era de verdad la sobre protección. Pero no solamente yo, entre todos los Cullen nos habíamos literalmente creado un programa para vigilarle y nos turnábamos para que en ningún momento estuviese solo.

Lo más curioso de todo esto era que Rosalie y yo habíamos empezado a congeniar, había descubierto que después de mi, era ella quien se había vuelto más paranoica con toda ésta situación.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Llevábamos dos días vigilando a Edward a escondidas, él aun no se había dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, aunque sí que ya empezaba a sospechar, y mucho ; pero siempre intentábamos ser discretos._

_Estaba en el instituto, Edward estaba asistiendo al que él ya había decidido seria su ultimo día, antes de que Carlisle llamara para contar la mentira, y hoy Edward recogería discretamente todas sus cosas. Él ni sabia que yo estaba afuera, porque después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarme esperándole al finalizar sus lecciones._

_Cuando me llegó la esencia de Rosalie, y eso me extrañó. Todos habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que éstas horas hacían parte de mi turno. Por lo tanto, podía solo imaginarme los motivos que la traían hacia aquí. Permanecí sin moverme, hasta que ella no estuvo a unos centímetros de donde me encontraba yo, tratando de fingir que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se estaba acercando._

_-Hola Bella- me susurró de una forma muy tímida, que no tenia nada que ver con la Rosalie que yo conocía, cuando se paró a mi lado._

_-Hola- fue la única respuesta que le di._

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

_-¿No estamos hablando ya?- no pude evitar espetarle, la misma Rosalie me había acostumbrado a que nuestras cortas y limitadas conversaciones se desenvolvieran de ésta manera._

_- No he venido a discutir, Bella. De verdad- pude ver algún pequeño residuo de culpabilidad en sus ojos, o a lo mejor lo estaba solo imaginando. - Quiero solo hablar contigo._

_-¿Vienes a darme la culpa de todo lo que está pasando?- supuse que ese seria el sentimiento que ella guardaría hacia a mi._

_-No, esto no es para nada tu culpa- y me sorprendió mucho esa declaración, no me la esperaba. Nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio, antes de que fuera yo quien decidiera terminarlo._

_-Disculpa si fui tan grosera antes- decidí que por el bien de Edward trataría de ser lo más civil posible – es solo que tengo los nervios un poco de punta._

_-Tranquila, que no eres la única. Pero en realidad soy yo la que se quiere disculpar – vale, eso sí que me había dejado sin palabras – No me comporté muy bien contigo en estos meses, y no te lo merecías._

_-No, yo creo que hasta un cierto punto si que me lo merecía. - la interrumpí – puedo entender por cual motivo no apruebas mi relación con Edward._

_-Déjame acabar, por favor. Me doy cuenta de que efectivamente tú conoces mis razones, pero de cualquier manera yo te las quiero contar. Yo pensaba que tú no amabas a Edward, no sé por qué creía que para ti, él no era más que algún juego o pasatiempo. Y la situación me molestaba mucho, porque me daba cuenta que él sí que te ama, y que por ti está dispuesto a renunciar a su vida humana, y eso es algo que yo no quiero para él. Jamás he deseado ver a Edward convertido en un inmortal. Pero ahora admito que esa es la última opción que nos queda, porque sin Edward no seriamos más "Los Cullen". _

_-Si te sirve de consuelo,de verdad que lamento haberos metido en todo éste lío. Y yo amo con todo mi ser a Edward._

_-Lo sé, me equivoqué antes, y lo reconozco. Me di cuenta esa noche, me doy cuenta ahora en la forma en la que te comportas, sé cuanto temes perderle, y sé por experiencia personal que sentirse de esa manera solo puede significar amor. - nos quedamos calladas por varios minutos, antes de que ella tomara una bocanada profunda y me tendiera su mano - ¿Paz? - preguntó con una sonrisa conciliadora._

_-Paz- le respondí con la misma clase de sonrisa, mientras estrechaba su mano._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

A insistencia de Carlisle, había salido de caza con Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, mientras Esme se había quedado en casa cuidando de Edward. Sabia que con ella estaba al seguro, después de todo era con su madre que se encontraba.

Pero no era particularmente cómodo estar en presencia de otras dos parejas sexualmente activas; así que cuando después de unas horas me quedé sola, con la tripa llena después de haberme topado con una manada de alces, y sin desear cuestionarme que hacían éstas dos parejas entre caza y caza. Me di la media vuelta para avanzar en dirección a la mansión de los Cullen. No soportaba un minuto más estar alejada de Edward.

Entré sigilosamente en la casa, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero sin duda agradecí mi elección en cuanto descubrí la escena que estaba por asistir. Escuché la música del piano, y enseguida supe donde se encontraba Edward, al asomar mi cabeza por el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar, gracias al reflejo del cristal que sustituía a la pared sur, pude ver que Esme se encontraba con Edward sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro.

Estaba por anunciar mi presencia, cuando sin ningún pre aviso, Edward interrumpió su música y se levantó del banco, impresionandome no solo a mi, también a Esme que lo veía extrañada.

Edward se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre, después bajó la cabeza hasta tenerla recargada en el regazo de ella.

-Mamá, acariciame a la cabeza – pidió Edward como si nada. Esme dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para hacer lo que se le pedía, pude notar que había visto mi reflejo en el cristal cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sabia que Edward no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, no tenia ni idea de como lo sabia, pero así era.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Esme entre conmovida y risueña, mientras su mano se deslizaba por los cabellos de Edward – Hacia mucho que no hacíamos esto.

- Lo sé, pero lo echaba de menos, ¿sabes?. No te molesta, ¿verdad? - giró su cara para poder ver los ojos de Esme.

-Por supuesto que no, mi pequeño ángel. Me ha extrañado un poco, eso es todo.

- Hacia ya un tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero siempre hay alguien mirando. No quería escuchar a Emmett diciéndome que aun soy un niñito de mamá.

-Si, últimamente te hemos tenido un poco asfixiado.- reconoció Esme.

-¿Un poco?, ya he olvidado por completo lo que es la privacidad- reí para mis adentros por lo que seguramente estaba recordando Edward, nuestro miedo había llegado a tal punto que Emmett había incluso entrado a vigilarle mientras estaba en el baño; ese día resultó muy divertido, nunca había visto a Edward tan enfadado, ni a un sujeto del tamaño de Emmett sintiendo miedo por un humano.

-Lo hacemos porque te queremos, Edward. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Si, claro que lo sé. - permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Esme alaciaba los cabellos de Edward, y él veía algún punto entre las patas de su piano, cuando de repente Edward suspiró y le susurró a su madre muy bajito, tanto que otro humano no lo habría escuchado – Tengo miedo, mamá.

Sentí mi corazón partirse en ese momento. Para mi era una tortura saber que Edward estaba experimentando cualquier clase de sentimiento negativo, no quería que sufriera , no quería que sintiera miedo. Me fue inevitable no odiarme en ese momento, todo era culpa mía, yo había llegado a ésta familia a traer la desgracia, y a robarles el corazón a su ángel.

Y lo peor de todo era que ese ángel me había correspondido, que me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Y yo era tan débil, tan egoísta que no fui capaz de retirarme cuando aun podía, y ahorrar todos estos problemas y preocupaciones; porque ahora era imposible, mi lugar estaba junto a Edward. ¿Por qué los Cullen no podían odiarme?, ¿Por qué no podían también ellos echarme la culpa de todo esto de la misma manera que yo lo hacia?, de esa forma para mi seria más fácil, sobre todo para mi conciencia, en cambio para ellos, nada de esto lo había causado yo.

Aparté de mi mente momentáneamente todo sentimiento de culpa que podía sentir, había algo más importante en éste momento, como prestar mayor atención a lo que se estaban diciendo, para ver de qué manera Esme iba contestar a lo que le había apenas dicho Edward.

- Lo sé, esto es lo que solías hacer cuando tenías miedo. Pero todo va a salir bien, eso te lo prometo. _Ellos _no te harán ningún daño.

Sabia que Esme nunca había estado frente a los Volturi, y era evidente que no tenia ni idea de que tan peligrosos pueden llegar a ser. Porque a juzgar por la seguridad de sus palabras, cualquiera diría que de verdad ella está convencida que saldremos todos ilesos de ésta situación, sobre todo Edward. Bendita ignorancia, como quisiera yo tener esa misma seguridad.

- La verdad es que tengo miedo por ustedes. Todos conocemos las reglas, ¿Y qué harán cuando sepan que yo he sido parte de ésta familia desde que nací, y que conozco la verdad sobre los vampiros desde hace casi once años?

Como amaba a ese chico no, a ese hombre. Él podía temer por su vida, por su seguridad, y en cambio sus miedos y preocupaciones estaban dirigidas hacia su familia. Seguro que en mi vida anterior tenia que haber sido una muy buena persona, para que me recompensaran con alguien como él, porque si se hablaba de lo que había hecho en ésta vida, pensar en que merecía a alguien como Edward era de locos.

- Seguro que mientas nos matan por lo que han hecho- continuó Edward con una risa amarga, y sentí algo frío recorrer mi espalda cuando él pronunció la palabra _matan_ – se empiezan a reír de ustedes por haber conservado todos éstos años a una _mascota_ humana.

Estaba por interrumpir cuando el reflejo de Esme me dio a entender que eso no iba a ser necesario, de alguna manera ella habrá intuido mis intenciones. Sabia que Edward bromeaba mucho sobre ésta clase de cosas, de que él era diferente del resto de nosotros por ser humano, pero de cualquier manera no me gustaba cuando lo hacia. No sabia por cual motivo, siempre tenia la impresión de que él se sentía inferior , y eso simplemente no estaba bien.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Edward, por favor- le dijo con calma, pero aun así había con una cierta nota de autoridad en su voz, nunca antes había escuchado que hablase de esa manera. Se me ocurrió pensar que Esme le hablaba así cuando quería reprenderlo. - Tú eres un miembro más de ésta familia, de la misma manera que lo somos tu padre y yo, o cualquiera de tus hermanos. ¿Qué más das si ahora eres humano? Tú siempre has sido perfecto, siempre has sido especial, desde que eras una cosita menuda a la que llevaba en mis brazos como si perteneciera allí.

-Aun me puedes llevar en brazos, mamá. Todos ustedes pueden, incluso Alice. - bromeó Edward.

-No era eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo, y lo sabes. Además pronto serás uno de nosotros, lo queramos o no, seguro que los Volturi te obligaran a convertirte.

-Los odio- sentenció de repente Edward- odio que ésta decisión la tenga que tomar como una obligación.

-Pero mi pequeño ángel, ¿Tú no habías decidido ya que deseabas ser trasformado?- Esme estaba dando voz a la pregunta que a todos le rondaba la cabeza, yo sabia el por que, por mucho que Edward no lo hubiese dicho a nadie de manera explicita, por esa simple frase que pronunció esa noche, yo lo sabia. Conocía como funcionaba su mente, y estaba segura que de encontrarme en su lugar, yo hubiese pensado lo mismo.

-Claro que si. Y me trasformaré en uno de ustedes, eso lo sé. Pero quería que fuese una decisión solo mía. Quería que se hiciese con mis términos y a mi modo, no porque DEBO hacerlo. Quería ser trasformado para poder estar siempre con Bella, y bueno con ustedes. Quería hacerlo por amor, no para salvar mi vida.

-No tiene por que ser diferente, serás trasformado solo un poco antes de lo previsto. Pero las cosas no van a cambiar. Bella te seguirá amando igual, tú y ella se aman tanto como nos amamos tu padre y yo. Y de igual manera van a tener toda la eternidad por delante, y para ustedes será incluso más fácil amarse, porque no se tendrían que preocupar por tu sangre, o que ella te pudiera hacer daño, incluso sin querer. Y estarías más seguro en el momento de la llegada de los Volturi, tendrías las armas para defenderte tú solo. Además, ¿No te has lamentado siempre de que quieres estar a la par con tus hermanos?, en una lucha contra ellos, como fuerza física tú serias superior a ellos.

Esme lo estaba dejando sin argumentos. Podía verlo en el reflejo del cristal, cada vez que Edward estaba por replicar algo de lo que se le decía, las palabras de su madre le hacían darse cuenta de que efectivamente ella tenia razón.

-¿Puedo pensarlo un poco más?- pidió, asemejando de repente a un pequeño niño de tres años, un niño que se me antojó divino de igual forma.

-Todo el tiempo que quiera mi niño- Esme se agachó para depositar un beso en la frente de Edward – pero que no sea demasiado, ¿vale?- bromeó

-Lo prometo- después de eso, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido mientras su madre continuaba acariciando su cabeza.

Ni Esme, ni yo nos movimos de nuestro lugar, ni siquiera dijimos una sola palabra. Ambas nos quedábamos viendo nuestros respectivos reflejos en el cristal, de vez en cuando Edward pronunciaba alguna palabra que nos hacía cambiar la atención de nuestra mirada, pero siempre volvíamos al punto de partida, a comunicarnos con los ojos. Sabia lo que ella me estaba pidiendo, que la ayudara a salvar a su hijo, que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Edward tenia que aprender a dejar de lado su orgullo, y aceptar jugar con las cartas que le habían tocado, e incluso verle el lado positivo a todo, porque como le había hecho ver Esme, en realidad nada cambiada, porque ser trasformado era una decisión que Edward ya había tomado. Pero era tan cabezota, que no lo reconocía, y alguien tenia que hablar con él, y esa iba a ser yo.

***

-¡Emmett!, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?- escuché que Edward gritaba exasperado desde la cocina – Juro que si tengo que escuchar uno más, no respondo – amenazó. Me reí para mis adentros, Edward no estaba del todo equivocado, el último había sido de verdad patético, y hacia reír solo por lo estúpido que era.

Me encontraba en el lavabo de invitados de la segunda planta, cambiándome de ropa, de acuerdo que yo no sudaba y nunca olía mal, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera un mínimo de higiene para cambiarme todos los días, sobre todo considerando que es algo que Alice no perdona.

Los demás se encontraban en la planta inferior, quien en la sala de estar viendo las noticias de la mañana, o los que estaban en la cocina haciéndole compañía a Edward, mientras él desayunaba, el qué no era un caso que yo no estuviera cerca cuando el olor a comida humana inundaba el ambiente.

Emmett hacia un par de días había encontrado su nueva fuente de diversión que iba de la mano de su más preciado pasatiempo (cuando no se trataba de nada que tenia que ver con Rosalie, claro está), fastidiar a Edward. Se pasaba las horas contándole chistes a su hermano para "entretenerlo", y eso a Edward lo estaba desquiciando.

Todos sabíamos el verdadero motivo de Emmett detrás de sus acciones, incluido Edward. A nadie se le había pasado por alto que toda ésta situación le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta a Edward, y saber que todos esperábamos una respuesta de él, lo irritaba siempre más ; fue por ese motivo que Emmett pensó que la idea de los chistes lo distraería, no solo dejaría de pensar en lo que se avecinaba, sino que también eso le permitía descargar toda sus frustración sobre su hermano. Pero saber que sus intenciones tenían un fin positivo, no hacia que Edward encontrara sus chistes más graciosos.

-Vamos Eddie, si todos aquí sabemos que los adoras – escuché la burlona voz de Emmett – si me pides por ellos hasta en tus sueños.

-Yo más bien lo que creo es que me están provocando pesadillas- gruñó Edward, y no sabia lo cerca que estaba de la verdad, porque la noche anterior no había parado de pedirle a Emmett que lo dejase en paz. - Te propongo algo, si paras con los chistes, tal vez, pero solo tal vez te puedo dejar que me llames Eddie.

-Vaya, ésta no la vi llegar- comentó Alice- para haber propuesto algo así, tiene que de verdad odiar esos que tú llamas chistes, Emmett.

En ese momento salí del lavabo, y empecé a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, vi que Carlisle, Esme y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá viendo las noticias. Me asomé por la cocina, y vi a Edward tomando lo que quedaba de lo que parecía un zumo de naranja, Emmett y Alice parados en frente de él, y Rosalie sentada junto a su marido, con la cara que bien daba a entender que estaba pensando seriamente en matarlo.

-Nah- Emmett hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – ya he dicho que los adora, solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Edward a ¿qué no sabes lo que es una pelusa en una silla?- no esperó siquiera que Edward abriera la boca, cuando contestó - ¡Una pelusilla!

Muy bien, éste era incluso peor que el anterior. Edward apoyó la cabeza en su palma derecha, mientras emitía un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Emmett, ten cuidado que ya está llegando al limite- le advirtió Jasper.

-Alguien me podría recordar por cual motivo fue que yo mismo decidí confinarme en éstas cuatro paredes, ahora podría estar en el instituto, descansando por unas horas de éste tentativo de comediante que tengo por hermano mayor- dijo Edward, mientras con la otra mano se masajeaba ligeramente la zona de la frente, como si sufriese de dolor de cabeza. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera automática, y me acerqué a él para sostituir su mano con las mías. Él levantó la vista para mirarme con sus hermosas esmeraldas llenas de amor, dándome a entender quizás que agradecía el gesto, y el frío que esto aportaba.

-Lo sé hijo- le dijo Carlisle desde la sala, en un tono comprensivo- todos sabíamos que al final te ibas a cansar de estar aquí; pero creo que tuviste una excelente idea, y ahora ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás cuando ya en el instituto saben que no vas a volver por éste año escolar.

Después de lo ocurrido esa noche, y a sabiendas de que la trasformación se iba a adelantar, Edward entendió que no le seria posible terminar su ultimo año escolar, al meno no éste año. De seguro seria mucho para él soportar la presencia de más de 300 humanos, con su sed de neófito; fue por ese motivo que él mismo aceptó no continuar, y Carlisle les dijo a sus profesores que Edward no podía salir de casa visto que había tenido una recaída de su reciente enfermedad y ya volvería en septiembre. Aunque en realidad el año próximo ya estaríamos todos en otra ciudad.

- Pero necesito salir de aquí, y alejarme de _él_ – apuntó con la mano a Emmett, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo. -¿Alguien me podría dar una mano? - pidió al aire.

-Emmett, un año...- le dijo enigmática Rosalie, y la cara de Emmett se ensombreció. No quise ni preguntarme a qué se refería Rosalie, pero una vaga idea si que la tenia, y honestamente me asqueó un poco pensar en ello.

-Deja en paz a tu hermano, Emmett – le dijo Esme entrando ella también por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Hey!, eso si que no es justo, no puedes poner a todos en mi contra- se lamentó Emmett.

Edward puso la cara más inocente que hubiese visto antes de contestarle.

-Cuando uno está en clara desventaja, como lo estoy yo contigo, tiene siempre que buscar la manera de aliarse con otros más fuertes.

- Si la pones de esa manera, que me tendría que enfrentar contra ellas, entonces no venceré jamás. Las has tenido a todas en tus manos desde el primer día. Que lastima, porque el siguiente sí que es divertido... ¿Sabes lo que le dijo un plátano a una gelatina?

Edward se levantó de inmediato, y tomó mi mano, antes de encaminarse fuera de la cocina.

-Vamos Bella, ya no puedo más- me dijo. Yo no tuve más remedio que ir detrás de él.

-¿A dónde van a ir?- nos preguntó Carlisle.

-A dar una vuelta por los alrededores- le contestó Edward- no te preocupes papá, que no nos acercaremos al pueblo. Nadie me verá- le aseguró.

-Eddie, no te puedes ir sin saber la respuesta- Emmett empezó a caminar detrás de nosotros- mira que si no te la digo ahora, esperaré a que vuelvas...

Edward suspiró resignado, antes de voltearse para encararlo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué le dijo?

La sonrisa de Emmett creció más antes de contestar – Todavía no me desnudo y ya estás temblando.

-Emmett, ese ha sido de verdad disgustoso – fue la única respuesta que le dio Edward, antes de darse una vez más la vuelta, y empezar a dirigirme a la puerta principal de la casa. - Volvemos en una hora, más o menos – le dijo a su familia.

-No te olvides de llevar la chaqueta, parece que va a llover de nuevo – le dijo Esme.

-Claro mamá – se colocó la chaqueta y salimos de la casa, cuando oímos a Emmett que nos gritaba.

-Ten cuidado y la pierdes, no te pase como al ozono que perdió su capa.

Ésta vez Edward ni se molestó en contestarle, y empezamos a caminar en silencio, mientras nos dirigíamos al prado. Me había dado cuenta de que había llegado mi oportunidad, era el momento de hablar con él, y hacerle entrar en razón.

***

Llegamos al prado, y Edward se sentó en la grama húmeda, llevándome con él. Me acomodé a su lado, mientras él pasaba un brazo sobre mi espalda.

-Me estaba volviendo loco allí dentro- dijo de repente, y yo sonreí para mis adentros antes de contestarle.

-Lo sé cariño. Pero reconoce que algunos eran buenos.

-Bella, mitad de esos chistes eran patéticos, y la otra mitad eran simplemente disgustosos, por no contar que hay hasta algunos que son las dos cosas a la vez. - dijo frustrado, y ésta vez sí me reí abiertamente.

-¿Sabes por qué se comporta de esa manera, verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, no soy ningún ciego. Pero no me ayuda, la tensión sigue allí, y tal vez con mayor intensidad, porque el hecho de que no me digan nada, me recuerda aun más que todos están esperando una repuesta por mi parte.

-Aquí nadie te está presionando, Edward. Pero no podemos evitar sentir miedo, eso es todo.

-No puedo evitarlo, Bella. Simplemente no puedo, me molesta pensar de esa manera ¿crees que no sé que me estoy comportando como un crío?, pero siento como si me hubiesen privado de algo. Como si me encontrase en alguna especie de dictadura y perdiese la opción a elegir, a saber que mi destino era una decisión solo mía.

- Sigue siendo tuya. ¿No te das cuenta que tú sigues teniendo de igual manera ese privilegio? Tú ya sabias que querías ser trasformado, incluso lo habías ya anunciado. No cambia en nada si tiene que ser antes, porque sigues teniendo algo que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido : la elección. Yo no pude elegir, y por lo que sé nadie de tu familia. Y te aseguro que ni siquiera los Volturi escogieron ser parte de éste mundo, todos nosotros nos despertamos perteneciendo a una raza diferente. En cambio tú lo vas a hacer porque quieres, porque es eso lo que deseas.

-Quiero ser trasformado, claro que si. Pero es solo... - se mordió el labio inferior dudoso.

- Edward, mi pequeño ángel. Odio tener que decir éstas cosas, pero he decidido que quiero ser por completa honesta contigo ésta mañana. Tu decisión ya no tiene que ver solo contigo, porque tu familia está por completo petrificada ante la sola idea de llegar a perderte, y no solo ellos. Date cuenta que ésta decisión ya no te afecta solo a ti, porque estarías decidiendo por los dos. Imaginate que yo soy como una marioneta que se mueve solo gracias a los hilos que tú controlas. Si tú vives, entonces yo vivo. Pero si tú mueres, yo muero contigo.

-¿Que no me están presionando, cierto?- preguntó sarcástico. - ¿Y eso como se llama?

-No, esa no es mi intención. Como ya te dije antes, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad sobre lo que siento. ¿Tienes miedo de la trasformación, eso es lo que ocurre?

-Por supuesto que no. No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?

Respiró profundo, antes de contestarme.

-Muy bien, si te digo que ya he tomado mi decisión, que estoy dispuesto a ser trasformado ésta misma tarde, ¿me contestarías una pregunta?, y quiero que seas por completo sincera conmigo, no me importa si la respuesta no me va a gustar.

-Contestaré todas las preguntas que quieras.

Volvió a morderse el labio inferior - ¿Me amarás igual cuando deje de ser humano?

¡Así que en el fondo era ese el problema! Me giré de modo que nuestras miradas se encontraran de frente, y alargué mis brazos, para sostener su cara entre mis manos.

-Yo te amaría de cualquier manera. Te amaría igual si tuvieses tres ojos, y las piernas en lugar de los brazos. ¿Sabes?, creo que incluso te amaría si fueses un asqueroso licantropo.

La sonrisa de Edward aumentaba con cada palabra que le decía.

-Así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, si. Te amaré de la misma manera cuando dejes de ser humano.

Me besó apenas terminé de pronunciar palabra, era un beso completamente cargado de amor y pasión, un beso que inevitablemente me pedía más. De repente, fue él mismo quien interrumpió el beso, se levantó, y me tendió la mano para que yo también hiciese lo mismo.

-¡Vamos! - urgió.

-¿A dónde?

-A casa, quiero ser trasformado hoy mismo.

-¿Estás seguro, Edward?, tú sabes que nosotros no queremos que hagas algo en contra de tu voluntad, ¿cierto?

-Estoy tan seguro como que sé que te amo. Ya no tengo motivos para esperar.

-De acuerdo, es tu decisión cariño. - me solté de su agarre para levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla - Pero si tengo que admitir que voy a extrañar ese verde de tus ojos. Juro que jamás había visto un color tan hermoso. - me sonrió, antes de posar su mano sobre la mía, y juntarlas nuevamente.

- Estás siendo solo parcial. Lo dices porque me amas. - lo dejé hablar, mientras empezaba a dirigirme en dirección a la casa. Pero tuve que detenerme cuando Edward apretó mi mano, en un gesto de pedirme que parara en mi andar. - Todo esto yo lo tenia planeado de una manera completamente diferente. Pero visto que me han obligado a cambiarlas, tengo una nueva condición que "imponer" antes de ser trasformado, y ésta pretendo que se cumpla – levantó las manos que teníamos entrelazadas, y besó mis nudillos - ¿Bella?

-Dime- sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes antes de hablar.

-Quedate a mi lado en todo momento- me pidió.

Sonreí por sus palabras, había apenas desperdiciado su aliento, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido dejar su lado en algún momento durante esos tres días de agonía que le esperaban.

-Así será- le aseguré- No solo durante la trasformación, te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado el resto de la eternidad.

_Continuará..._

**No tengo palabras para justificarme, lo sé. Así que me limitaré a decir la verdad, ésta historia había perdido por completo su inspiración, llegué a un punto en el que no sabia más de qué manera tenia que continuar. Por lo tanto decidí que esperaría a que ésta regresara, en lugar de escribir algo solo porque tenia que hacerlo, pero aun así, y si bien en mi mente ya tengo resuelto de que modo van a seguir las cosas, y como va a terminar todo, no estoy muy segura del resultado de éste cap, quizás porque me resultó un poco difícil cogerle nuevamente el ritmo. Así que si a alguien no le gustó, lo lamento, no doy para más...**

**Bien hacedme saber que os ha parecido... Besos Ros.**


	11. El despertar de Edward

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sobre todo pasajes de éste y otros capítulos que puedan recordar a la historia original), la trama de la fic, y todo lo que no reconozcan es mio.**

Tres días, tres agonizantes y largos días. 72 horas, 4320 minutos esperando. Curioso era que después de haber vivido tantas décadas, más de un siglo, estos tres simples días se me hacían increíblemente eternos.

No me había movido ni un solo momento de la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de Edward, esperaba mientras tomaba su mano, acariciándola y presenciando todos los cambios de su cuerpo. Una vez más agradecía que yo no fuese victima de las necesidades básicas de los humanos, como comer, dormir e ir al baño. No podía tolerar un segundo lejos de Edward.

Empezó sudando, su cuerpo aumentó increíblemente de temperatura, convulsionándose y gritando de dolor. Sabia lo que estaba viviendo, lo que sentía ; yo también había pasado por lo mismo, pero de alguna manera presenciar su dolor me hacia sufrir mil veces más.

Esme se había quedado todo el tiempo junto a nosotros, haciendo compañía a su hijo; de vez en cuando acariciaba sus mejillas y secaba el sudor de su cara. Carlisle hacia lo proprio, pero un par de ocasiones salió para ir al hospital para no levantar sospechas faltando a su trabajo. Sus hermanos pasaban cada hora para ver como se encontraba, pero de alguna manera no querían abrumar a Edward con tanta gente en la habitación, así que no se entretenían más de diez minutos.

Se me encogió el corazón cuando Esme me contó cómo sentía que Edward se le había vuelto otra vez un niño pequeño viéndolo sufrir en la cama. Compartía sus sentimientos, y sabia perfectamente por qué pensaba de esa manera. Ahora, más que nunca sentía que necesitaba proteger a Edward, que no toleraría jamás la idea de ver que alguien o algo pudiese hacerle daño. Se suponía que tenia que dejar de pensar así, dentro de poco Edward sería uno de nosotros, y seria por completo capaz de protegerse él solo. Pero no podía evitarlo, nunca dejaría de sentirme protectora con él.

Aprendí muchas cosas sobre Edward esos tres días, todas esas cosas sobre su vida y su infancia que desconocía y deseaba saber. Esme me contó tanta de esas historias : su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, la primera canción que compuso a los seis años; todas las bromas que intentaban jugarle Emmett y Jasper, las cuales la mayor parte del tiempo terminaban en fracaso, excepto unas contadas veces. Los cumpleaños de Edward (sobre todo el séptimo que fue cuando descubrió el secreto de su familia).

Me mostró muchísimas fotos, habían seis álbumes, curadamente decorados por ella, que detallaban la vida de Edward. Casi una enciclopedia, porque al lado de cada foto, estaba la leyenda que explicaba el día y el lugar en el que había sido tomada, y lo que Edward estaba haciendo en ese momento.

De haber sido capaz, seguramente me habría echado a llorar como una cría, cuando Carlisle me contó del día que Edward encontró por error la manta y la letra de su madre biológica con la que había llegado al hospital ; ese descubrimiento no había sido tomado muy bien por él. Al parecer, a pesar de saber que era adoptado desde que tenia conciencia, Edward no conocía la verdadera historia que estaba detrás de su adopción. Quizás hasta entonces pensaba que los Cullen lo habían encontrado en un orfanato, y sus padres biológicos no se pudieron encargar de él, porque estaban muertos. No porque su padre no quisiera saber nada de él, y porque su madre encontró más fácil abandonarlo que luchar contra todos para estar con su hijo.

Para él fue como descubrir la verdad sobre su nacimiento, se sintió como un error, alguien que no tenia que haber nacido. No tenia que por que sentirse así, Edward era el ángel más perfecto que había pisado ésta tierra. Menos mal que al final los Cullen lograron hacerle ver las cosas con más claridad ; por él, ellos sentían un amor infinito, seguramente fue el niño más amado que había. Y sabia que darían su vida por Edward sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

A medida que las horas pasaban, la trasformación en el cuerpo de Edward se hizo más evidente. Ya había dejado de moverse y gritar, ahora por el contrario permanecía inmóvil y emitía solo uno que otro gemido de dolor. Sus facciones se acentuaban, para realzar su belleza ante el ojo humano (aunque para mi siempre seria mi Edward). Su temperatura disminuía y su tacto se endurecía; tomando su mano, ya no me parecía tan frágil, como si pudiese acabar con su vida en un solo segundo. Siendo humano, ya su piel era bastante pálida como tonalidad, pero ahora se estaba volviendo casi blanca, como al resto de nosotros. Ya estaba por despertar, pronto acabaría ésta agónica espera, y Edward volvería a estar junto a nosotros.

Cuando ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para el final de los tres días, todos nos reunimos en su habitación a esperar a que sus ojos se abriesen. Poco a poco los latidos del corazón disminuyeron hasta que de repente paró. Sin poder evitarlo, por un momento llegué a temer lo peor, eso fue hasta que su pecho se elevó, tomando una bocanada de aire ; algo que todos nosotros hacíamos. Sí era cierto que estar sin respirar nos resultaba bastante incomodo, pero era algo que en realidad no necesitábamos, pero continuábamos haciendo solo por simple costumbre.

Sujeté una vez más su mano con fuerza, y la apreté un par de veces para coaccionarle a despertar. Esme, mientras tanto, fue a colocarse al otro lado de la cama y empezó a acariciar una vez más las mejillas de Edward y le apartaba los cabellos de la frente.

-Edward, mi pequeño ángel, vamos cariño abre los ojos que todos te estamos esperando.

La comisura de los ojos de Edward empezaron a temblar como si intentara abrirlos, pero había algo que se lo impedía, tal vez era que tenia miedo de que si lo hacia, volvería a sentir dolor; volví a apretar su mano.

-Todo va bien, hijo – dijo Carlisle, que seguramente había pensado lo mismo que yo – Ya ha acabado, no pasará nada cuando abras los ojos.

Después de esas palabras de aliento, Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño y abrió sus ojos. Retuve inconscientemente el aliento por el asombro, las esmeraldas habían desaparecido, pero de alguna manera el rojo era tan hermoso y llamativo como el verde. Esos rubí parecían de la clase más única y especial.

Edward miraba sorprendido todo a su alrededor, sus ojos se agrandaban más con cada particular que percibía. Sabia cómo se sentía, ver el mundo por primera vez después de la trasformación era como darse cuenta de que hasta entonces, se había estado viendo todo a través de una ventana sucia, y ahora por primera vez estaba limpia. Se incorporó con la velocidad de vampiro, y sus facciones se asombraron incluso más, al darse cuenta de lo rápido que había conseguido sentarse. Fijó su mirada en todos nosotros por turno y su ceño se frunció más.

-¡Hola mi bello durmiente! - le dijo Emmett con su caracterizador humor, mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su espalda – Bienvenido al mundo de las tinieblas. Hasta hace tres días lo eras de manera oficiosa, pero ahora si podemos decir que eres oficialmente miembro del club de los no muertos. ¡Ay! Rosalie, ¿A qué ha venido eso? - le exclamó a su mujer, masajenadose el lugar en el que ella le había dado una colleja.

-Estúpido idiota – murmuró Rosalie, después se dirigió hacia Edward -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, creo – contestó Edward distraído, mientras dirigía su mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y las observaba atentamente – Tu tacto es diferente – dijo más para si mismo, que para mi, levantando nuestras manos.

-No es su piel la que ha cambiado Edward, es la tuya – le dijo amablemente Carlisle.

Edward asintió y de repente se soltó de mi, para llevarse ambas manos a los oídos.

-Cállense por favor – pidió, casi gimió – solo un momento, que no puedo ni escuchar lo que pienso.

-Edward, no hemos dicho nada hijo – le dijo Carlisle – es tu don.

-¿Mi don? - preguntó Edward confundido, como si en ese momento recordara una fórmula matemática olvidada.

-Si, tu don. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te había dicho Eleazar? - Edward se lo pensó un momento antes de asentir – Son nuestros pensamientos los que escuchas.

-No pensaba que sería tan difícil – admitió Edward cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Dame un momento y enseguida desaparecerá todo – le aseguré tomando una vez más su mano y expandiendo mi escudo a todos los presentes en la habitación. Después de unos pocos segundos me miró asombrado - ¿mejor ahora? - pregunté sonriendo por su expresión. Él solo volvió a asentir.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó.

-De la misma manera que tú escuchas las mentes de los demás, con mi don.

-No sé como voy a hacer cuando me encuentre en un lugar con más personas – nos dijo a todos en la habitación – Me estaba por estallar la cabeza y eso que solo escuchaba siete voces.

-Seis – le aclaré suavemente – mi mente no la escuchas al menos que no baje mi escudo.

-¿Cómo lo soportas? - le preguntó a Jasper, quien le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva. Me esperaba que se sorprendiera por las múltiples cicatrices de su rubio hermano. Pero parecía que Edward ni se fijaba en ellas, seguramente conocía la historia que estaba detrás. -¿Es así de agobiante sentir siempre las sensaciones de los demás?

-Con el tiempo se hace más fácil – le aseguró

-Si necesitas, puedo mantener el escudo levantando hasta que logres acostumbrarte.

-No, no va hacer falta.

-¿Estás seguro mi pequeño ángel? Quizás no sería mala idea tomar en consideración la sugerencia de Bella.

-Si mamá, estoy seguro. Si se supone que éste don hace parte de lo que yo soy, entonces se supone también que debería ser capaz de controlarlo. Antes me tomó desprevenido, eso es todo – cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de abrirlos una vez más – Estoy listo, Bella – me dijo – ya puedes bajarlo.

Hice lo que quería, y volví a dejar el escudo otra vez en su lugar, dejando cubierta solo mi mente. Edward permaneció callado e impasible unos minutos, y yo no tenia ni idea de como lo estaba asimilando ésta vez.

-¿Cómo lo llevas ahora? - le preguntó Carlisle.

-Podré soportarlo – aseguró Edward convencido, y su padre asintió complacido.

-Bueno, - empezó a decir Alice con entusiasmo, dando palmaditas y saltando en su lugar – ya que éste problema por el momento lo hemos resuelto. Vamos a ocuparnos de algo más importante que nos concierne. - Se acercó a la cama en dos largas zancadas, y tomó el brazo de Edward, tirando de él para que se levantara -¡Debes absolutamente mirarte en el espejo Edward! - lo empujó hasta el espejo apoyado en la pared – No creía posible que pudieras ser más guapo, pero estás divino cariño – No tenia por qué sentirme celosa, sabia que le hablaba con el amor de una hermana ; y viendo la sonrisa para nada perturbada en el rostro de Jasper, sabia que estaba en lo cierto.

-Gracias – dijo Edward apenado, y me hizo gracia pensar en que por primera vez no le veía sonrojarse por un cumplido recibido. Alice lo colocó por fin en frente del espejo, y cuando se pudo ver bien, parecía bastante sorprendido. No entendía por qué, siempre había sido perfecto a parecer mio.

-¿Éste soy yo? - preguntó incrédulo, nosotros solo le asentimos, o quizás su familia le respondió con la mente – Vaya... ¡Tengo los ojos rojos! - dijo asombrado.

-Es solo durante las primeras semanas – le aseguró Carlisle – No apenas te alimentes, empezaran a cambiar. Cuando salgas a cazar y estés por completo satisfecho. En unos meses serán como los nuestros.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese decir algo, escuchamos a Emmett soltando un bufido, y lo vi que trataba de sofocar una risita, como si se riese de algún chiste privado.

-¡Emmett, eso es repugnante! - exclamó Edward.

-Oh vamos- le dijo Emmett aun riendo – no te me hagas el santo ahora. Reconoce que en el fondo tú también lo pensaste.

-No tenia ni idea de que todas las palabras las interpretases de la misma manera – Continuó Edward con el mismo tono de voz - ¡Estás enfermo!

-No mi querido hermano, soy adulto y a nosotros se nos permite pensar en éstas cosas. Y ya va siendo hora de que tú también cumplas ese importante paso y sigas los consejos que acabas de "escuchar" - culminó guiñándole un ojo. Empecé a tener una vaga idea de qué había sido eso que pensó Emmett...

-¡Ese es precisamente el punto! - siguió Edward – Continua pensando todas esas cosas sobre Rosalie si quieres, después de todo es tu mujer, y ya bastante que ocupan tu mente esos pensamientos. Pero ni te atrevas a seguir pensando en Bella y en mi de esa manera – advirtió y puntualizó.

-Y ahora no solo hay que cuidar lo que se dice en ésta casa, sino también lo que se piensa – continuó Emmett fingiendo dramatismo - ¿Sabes?, esto me recuerda a cuando eras pequeño, tus primeros años. Teníamos que cuidar todo lo que hacíamos, porque no queríamos corrumpir una mentecilla tan joven e inocente. Carlisle y Esme no lo tomaban muy bien, cuando en las noches queríamos...

-¡Emmett! - interrumpió Edward, y toda la familia lo fulminó con la mirada por lo que estaba por decir.

De repente Edward se llevó la mano a la garganta, y la sujetó fuerte ; mientras por su rostro cruzó una expresión de dolor e incomodidad. Sabia lo que significaba de sobra, Edward necesitaba ir de caza YA.

-Bueno, yo creo que no podemos perder más tiempo – Carlisle me quitó las palabras de la boca -Edward, deberías ir de caza.

-De acuerdo – accedió Edward, reconociendo la necesidad que tenia - ¿Quién me va a acompañar? - nos preguntó a todos, recordando que en más de una ocasión le habíamos dicho que en sus primeras expediciones de caza, iría junto a alguien de nosotros.

-Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que debería de ser Bella – dijo Esme, viéndome con su eterna sonrisa maternal – Es lo más justo.

-Gracias – les dije a todos honestamente – Entonces ¿vamos? - me dirigí a Edward y le tendí la mano, él me sonrió y la tomó. Después de eso salimos sin más de la casa.

Ese era un día de sol, así que no apenas pisamos pie fuera de la puerta mi piel brilló como era costumbre, con los millones de diamantes que parecían incrustados bajo la epidermis. Me giré hacia Edward, y por primera vez su piel también brillaba de la misma manera, era todo un espectáculo, se veía aun más divino, parecía un verdadero ángel en una visión, con ese brillo representando su aura. Sabia que yo no era objetiva cuando opinaba sobre Edward, pero siempre me sorprendía por su belleza, incluso cuando era humano.

Edward se veía la mano asombrado y curioso, como brillaba su piel. La giraba una y otra vez, observando atentamente la palma y el dorso. Hasta que se la llevó a la cara y empezó a palparse suavemente las mejillas – Siempre pensé que dolería – me confesó en un susurro. Yo solo le sonreí.

Apreté su otra mano y nos fuimos corriendo en dirección del bosque. Edward aceleraba y ralentizaba periódicamente, seguramente experimentando con su nueva velocidad.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, nos encontramos con una pareja de leones de montaña. Edward parecía desesperado e impaciente, la necesidad de la sangre ya se le estaba haciendo insoportable, así que cuando se me adelantó para capturar a sus presas, yo ni me molesté en detenerle, después de todo sabia perfectamente como se sentía.

Mientras él se alimentaba, yo me alejé un poco al oler una manada de ciervos que pasaba por allí, había ido a cazar un hace mucho, y la verdad es que no lo necesitaba del todo, pero ya que estaba no me haría ningún mal ir a por un ciervo. Cuando estaba terminando de drenar la sangre de mi presa, vi que Edward se acercaba a mi a paso humano, se veía apenado y la imagen me inspiraba una ternura increíble. Con la manga de la camisa se estaba limpiando la sangre que le colaba de la boca. Y unas cuantas gotas le habían caido sobre la tela del pecho y del estomago. Deseaba lograr no reírme, de verdad, pero no lo conseguí.

Me esperaba una reacción molesta por parte suya a causa de mi risa, pero lo que hizo fue unirse a mi, como si yo le hubiese contagiado ; y así estuvimos varios minutos antes de poder calmarnos.

-Te echo una carrera hasta el prado – me retó una vez que hubo parado de reír. Ni siquiera me dejó contestarle, que empezó a correr adelantándome.

Yo amaba a Edward, de verdad que lo quería, y hubiese dado mi vida por él sin pensarlo, Dios sabia que el 20 de Junio estaré dispuesta a protegerlo de los Volturi a costa de lo que fuese. Pero no podía evitar se competitiva, era algo más fuerte que yo, así que eché a correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo, y buscar superarle.

La fuerza y la velocidad mayor de los neófitos hicieron que Edward me ganara por poco. Odio reconocerlo, pero en el fondo no me importó. Edward paró en seco en cuanto llegó al centro del prado, y se giró a observarme con esa sonrisa que ya sabia pertenecía solo a él. Yo estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, así que él se acercó lentamente hacia mi, con las manos alzadas para acunar finalmente mi cara.

-Dios, eres hermosa... - me dijo en un susurro emocionado, acariciando mis pómulos con sus pulgares – te consideraba preciosa antes, de hecho creía que ni siquiera tu nombre podia hacerte justicia, pero me equivocaba. Ya entiendo lo que me decía siempre mi familia sobre la vista humana, no te había visto de verdad antes... no eres hermosa, no eres preciosa, ni siquiera eres _bella _, eres única y sencillamente perfecta.

Lo besé cuando terminó de hablar, de haber sido humana mi corazón estaría desbocado a éste punto y mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Bajé mi escudo para que Edward pudiese escuchar mis pensamientos, _"Te amo, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar o pensar, nunca nadie ha amado más de lo que yo te amo"_, y una vez más se elevó protegiendo mi mente. Edward interrumpió el beso y me miró sorprendido y con los ojos brillantes.

-Me encanta como suena tu mente – me dijo, acercándose para darme un suave beso detrás de la oreja izquierda; hacia parte de la raza de los _fríos_ desde hace mucho tiempo, y aun así sentí un escalofrío recorriendo toda mi espalda. - Pero eso no es cierto, sí que hay una persona que ama más que tú.

-Tu don es de verdad increíble – me cumplimenté, apartando suavemente los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente - ¿Sabes?, deberías practicar un poco con él. Estar más preparado para la batalla – La guardia y guerrera que había en mi, no pudo evitar decirlo.

Un lado de la comisura de los labios de Edward se elevó, y posó el dedo indice sobre mis labios para hacerme callar.

-Ésta noche olvidémonos de todo, no quiero pensar en nada más, ésta noche quiero hablar solo de amor.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? - pregunté fingiendo inocencia, cuando empecé a sospechar el significado de sus palabras.

-Quiere decir, que me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no nos detiene nada, ya no tenemos el problema de mi sangre o tu preocupación por mi seguridad.

Mientras él hablaba, mis manos viajaron a los botones de su camisa y empecé a soltarlos.

-No tienes ni idea de como me gustan tus palabras – le dije, quitandole la camisa.

-No necesito leer tu mente, para saber que ibas a pensar eso – me besó una vez más, y después de eso, durante un tiempo, no hubieron más palabras entre nosotros.

_Continuará..._

**Lamento mucho la espera, de verdad que si. Pero la buena noticia es que ya he terminado con los exámenes y tengo todo el verano para mi y para escribir XD Muchas gracias a las personas que me desearon suerte en sus reviews y sus mensajes... he aprobado!**

**Éste capitulo lo escribí en dos horas, la inspiración llamó a mi puerta, y no podía mandarla a paseo :P... Sobre la forma de finalizar el capitulo, aclaro que si bien a mi me gusta leerlos, no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemmons, así que dejo todo a la imaginación del lector ;)**

**¿Quién ha visto ya Eclipse?, yo la fui e ver el día del estreno y tenia las entradas desde un mes :P... a mi me encantó, casi tanto como el libro... está muy bien hecha, y la actuación de los tres fue de verdad superba... y lo más probable es que vaya a verla nuevamente éste fin de semana :P...**

**Bueno, como siempre ya saben lo que viene, ¿creen que debería continua?, hacedme saber en un review ;) la próxima actualización será "El cuidador de tumbas"**

**Besos, Ros.**


End file.
